


Voldemort Goes Back To School

by KisaraP



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Slash Content, Fingering, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Oral, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 66,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisaraP/pseuds/KisaraP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash! This story replaces the Half-Blood Prince: What happens if Voldemort disguises himself as a transfer student to gain access to Hogwarts in order to kill Harry Potter personally? Well, I'll give you a hint: It leads to consequences that not even Dumbledore foresaw! This story has a very original plot that has not ever been seen before. Yes, really. Light!Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ch. 1: A New Plan: Becoming a Hogwarts Student

**Author's Note:**

> The first Fanart for my story, created by ChardMonster, can be found here: http://i.imgur.com/S3XyJjg.jpg
> 
> Thank you again so much, ChardMonster! You are AWESOME! *Hugs!

**Voldemort Goes Back To School**

**Chapter 1**

**A New Plan: Becoming a Hogwarts Student**

**Author’s Intro:**

Hi Everyone! This story takes place at the beginning of Harry’s 6th year at Hogwarts (so this story takes place instead of the entire ‘the Half-Blood Prince’ book and after). This also assumes that Draco never had the task he was given in the Half-Blood Prince either. So basically, the only person that has died somewhat recently is Sirius Black. Dumbledore is still alive, and the Horcruxes have either not been talked about yet, or just flat out don’t exist, we’ll see what I decide.

* * *

  **Story Begin** :

It had finally happened, the Dark Lord’s patience in dealing with his incompetent followers had finally expired. No more explaining plans over and over again to fools, no more punishing said fools for their failed missions. Oh no, the Dark Lord was furious… furious enough to carry out his plan himself. Yes, his plan to kill Harry Potter, the Boy-who-had-lived-for-far-too-long.

The Dark Lord smirked to himself as he made his way down the long graveled path leading to Hogwarts. Yes, his plan was brilliant, and would take hardly any time at all. Voldemort had created a fake identity of a young man named Evan Farley who would have been going into his 6th year at Durmstrang. However, due to the tragic death of his parents as a result of the war, he was transferring to Hogwarts, because it was located closer to where his new Guardians lived. Of course, Voldemort had completely fabricated all of this and had forged all documents and records necessary to enroll at Hogwarts. These documents were apparently forged well enough to fool even Dumbledore, who according to Voldemort’s sources was away from Hogwarts at the moment and would be for some time.

Traditionally there were only two ways to change one’s appearance while still looking like a normal person: 1. using a variation of a powerful Glamour charm, which required concentration and power to maintain, and 2. Polyjuice potion, which only lasted a couple of hours. However, Voldemort’s present form of ‘Evan’ was created by a potion that he had been secretly working on, which had similar ingredients to that of Polyjuice, but instead of using just one part of a person, this potion created only mostly the exterior of a new body from many different parts of the people that were added to the potion, although height and weight differed some. By keeping the majority of his internal body, this allowed the Potion’s effects to last extremely long, and so he would not have to take the potion again to maintain the created body for three months. Although, if he wanted to revert back to his original form sooner, all he had to do was drink the Counterpotion. Collected from a variety of people, Evan’s form turned out having short straight dark-brown hair, fair skin, blue eyes, medium build, of moderate to tall height for the age of a student in the 6th year of Hogwarts school.

Voldemort arranged to arrive at Hogwarts the day after the welcoming feast by claiming he needed more time to get situated in the country before going off to school. Professor McGonagall agreed to allow ‘Evan’ to Floo to Hogsmeade and walk to the castle from there. Voldemort mentally sneered at her sheer ignorance, he of course had merely shrunk and lightened his trunk and placed it in his pocket before Apparating to Hogsmeade. Although fairly certain that his plan would be able to be accomplished within a mere day, the boy who lived had far too much luck on his side, and so the Dark Lord had packed as a student would, just in case he needed to extend his stay.

Being met at the grand wooden doors of Hogwarts by McGonagall, Voldemort followed her back to Dumbedore’s office, where the Sorting Hat would sort him into one of the four Houses. Of course Voldemort had been sorted once before and knew which House he would be sorted into: Slytherin. Upon the expected news, McGonagall sent a letter by owl, summoning one of the Prefects of Slytherin to show ‘Evan’ to the Slytherin Dorms.

After waiting briefly, Voldemort and McGonagall heard a knock at the door.

“Come in!” McGonagall called out.

Draco Malfoy entered the Headmaster’s Office.

Voldemort recalled Lucius mentioning that Draco had been made a Prefect at some point prior to Voldemort giving Draco the Dark Mark and officially inducting him into his ranks of Death Eaters. 

“You sent for me, Professor?” Draco asked as he stepped into the room, looking and sounding as presentable and well-groomed as his father.

“Yes, Draco, meet our new transfer student, Mr. Evan Farley. Mr. Farley was sorted into Slytherin, would you be so kind as to take him down to the Slytherin dorm and get him settled in?”

“Yes, of course, Professor,” Draco replied as he studied the new student warily, wondering under what circumstances they could possibly be getting a new student. It was almost unheard of to get Transfer Students. In fact, to his knowledge, they hadn’t had a single one since he had been at Hogwarts. 

“Wonderful. Oh, here is your class schedule, Evan. I’m sure you’ll do just fine at Hogwarts. Off you go now,” said McGonagall in dismissal.

Voldemort nodded in an attempt to be polite, and followed Draco out the door.

As they walked down the corridors, Voldemort hoped that Draco would remain silent as his father usually was while in his presence, but of course since Draco had no idea that ‘Evan’ was Voldemort, his Master, his curiosity of course led him to ask questions of this new student.

“So, what school did you attend before Hogwarts?” Draco asked.

Mentally sighing, Voldemort replied stiffly and shortly in the hopes of deterring more questions, “Durmstrang.”

“Oh really? Well, I think you’ll fit in just great in Slytherin, you know, fascination with the dark arts and all.”

Voldemort actually did smirk at Draco’s comment. “Oh yes, I do indeed have a great fascination with the dark arts, and not merely fascination, but _ability_ as well.”

Draco shot ‘Evan’ a wary look, but then smiled. “Good to know. But I wouldn’t go admitting that to just anyone, it could lead to… problems, and questions.”

“Ah yes, that I do know. But I also know that you’re not just anyone, Draco Malfoy,” the Dark Lord replied haughtily. 

Draco’s initial response was feeling irritation at the new student’s somewhat arrogant attitude, but puzzled and even more wary that this new student appeared to know exactly who he was, since his surname had not been mentioned in the Headmaster’s office before. “You know who I am?” Draco questioned hesitantly as he stopped walking to face Evan.

Voldemort sauntered up to where Draco had stopped in the empty corridor. “Oh yes, I know exactly who you are, Draco,” Voldemort replied. “And I also know that you pledged your loyalty to the Dark Lord this past summer and bear his Dark Mark on your arm,” he whispered in Draco’s ear, while reaching out and grabbing Draco’s arm that bore the Mark.

“Wha-What! How did you… What’re you doing! Let go of me,” Draco exclaimed as he tried to wrench his arm back.

“Shhh, don’t struggle Draco,” Voldemort replied, holding on to Draco’s arm tightly, as he pulled back the sleeve to look admiringly at his Dark Mark on Draco’s pale arm. Draco had always been somewhat slimly built, and so even ‘Evan’s’ form was stronger. After taking in his fill, Voldemort released Draco’s arm.

Snatching his arm back and rubbing his wrist, Draco glared at Evan. “Don’t grab me again. If you do, I’ll hex you into next week,” he bit out.

Voldemort’s eyes narrowed dangerously as he snatched up his wand and pressed it into Draco’s neck. “Is that so?”

Draco backed up, but found himself pressed harshly into the cold brick wall of the corridor, Evan’s wand still at his throat. Draco remained silent, beginning to feel a coil of fear run through him at the thought that Evan might really curse him badly for threatening him.

Upon Draco’s silence, Voldemort smirked and leaned in close to Draco, keeping his voice low. “I will do whatever I wish to you, and you would do well to stay out of my way while I’m here. You see, though I don’t myself bear the Dark Mark, that is because I have been given an incredibly important task by Lord Voldemort himself to complete while I’m here. And I happen to know who All of his Death Eaters are at this school. So there’s no need for you to be concerned about my knowing where your loyalties lie.”

Draco’s gray eyes widened as he stared into Evan’s blue eyes, shocked by his revelation. Swallowing thickly, Draco finally found in himself the ability to ask, “And what is that task?”

Voldemort’s lips curled in a sadistically feral smile, “To Kill Harry Potter, the boy-who-will-soon-be-dead.”

Draco gasped at Evan’s response. “But, but I thought the Dark Lord wanted to kill Harry Potter himself, personally?!”

Voldemort considered his next words carefully, since Draco’s statement was a well-known fact among his Death Eaters. “The Dark Lord has far greater plans than those for Harry Potter. Harry has become a nuisance to our Lord’s entire cause, and has given far too much false hope to the ‘Light’. As such, the Dark Lord has decided that Harry must Die. However, due to his great plans for the Ministry, he will be personally occupied for some time, and so I was assigned the… lesser task… instead.” Voldemort inwardly cringed when he referred to his great plans for killing Harry Potter as a ‘lesser task’. He then removed his wand from Draco’s throat and took a step back.

Draco continued to stare at Evan as he contemplated Evan’s response. Draco was shocked at what he had just learned. Of course he personally hated Saint-Potter, Golden-Boy of the clearly inferior wizarding world, it would be no loss if he were gone… and of course he knew that the Dark Lord intended to kill Harry Potter, but to have the truth of the matter standing right in front of him, it was a shock! But determined to take his place as a fellow Death Eater, even though Evan said he did not bear the Mark, Draco stepped forward away from the wall and replied, “I understand. If there’s anything I can do to assist you, don’t hesitate to let me know.”

Pleased that Draco was taking his duty as a Death Eater seriously, Voldemort tried to stay in character for what a Death Eater teen would act like, and clasped a hand on Draco’s shoulder. “Thanks, I’ll do that, but I don’t anticipate there being any problem. Now let’s get down to the Slytherin dorms to put my belongings away and get to Potions, it starts soon. We wouldn’t want to be late for when Harry shows up, now would we?” Voldemort shot Draco one last smirk before he whirled around, leading the way down to Slytherin, Draco not questioning how he even knew the way.

 

****

**Potions Classroom, 1 st meeting: Harry’s POV:**

“Psst, Hermione, Ron, look up front next to Malfoy. Who is that?” Harry whispered to his friends sitting on either side of him in their Potions classroom while Professor Snape continued scrawling some basic diagrams of what they were supposed to be doing on the board.

Hermione looked up from her notes and followed Harry’s gaze.  “I don’t know. I’ve never seen him before.”

Harry looked at Ron, who just shrugged, and replied, “What’s it matter who it is? He’s with Ferret-face.”

Harry cleared his throat uncomfortably. “Well, it’s um, kinda strange. He keeps looking at me,” he finished, flushing slightly, as he once again observed this fair-skinned, dark-haired bloke next to Malfoy shooting him what Harry thought was a heated glance.

Ron snorted, “Oy, in case you didn’t realize, _most_ people who’ve never met you before stare at you. Heck, even people who _have_ met you before _still_ stare at you. Look at Collin and his brother for instance! They bloody well can’t get enough of you. And that flashing camera thing of theirs, bloody irritating that is. Maybe I’ll stick one of my brother’s newly developed Exploding Chocolate Pixies in it one day, then I might actually stop seeing bright spots and do better in school!”

Hermione shot Ron a withering look. “Oh Ron really, your grades have nothing to do with their camera. If you paid more attention in class, took better notes, and studied more, you would do better!”

Harry smiled slightly at his two best friends’ bantering before getting serious again as he again saw the new bloke cast another glance back at him. “No really guys, it’s not like he’s just staring at me like, well, most people do, but, he’s, I don’t know, _really_ staring at me.”

Harry saw Ron raise his eyebrows at his statement, “Umm, uh-hu. So…” Ron replied non-pulsed.

Exasperated, Harry just shook his head, and tried to distract himself from the bloke’s blatantly heated stare by lowering his head and making it look as if he was absorbed in taking notes. Maybe, he would stop staring.

“Hmm, wait Ron, I think Harry’s right. He really is doing more than just staring at Harry. How strange, I wonder why…” Hermione said contemplatively.

This of course made Harry look up once again, meeting the bloke’s bright blue eyes, which seemed to pierce straight through him, making him inhale sharply and flush. _Why am I  feeling like this?_ He wondered. _It’s not like it’s that big of a deal, right?_

Suddenly, Harry heard Hermione suck in a deep breath before she grabbed his shoulder, “Harry!”

Startled, Harry broke eye-contact with the dark-haired boy. “What, Hermione?”

Pausing momentarily to look at Ron who had since lost interest in the conversation and was staring off into space, Hermione leaned in and cupped her hands around Harry’s ear so no one else would hear, “Harry, um, I think, that uh… I think he likes you!”

Harry jerked back in shock. “Hermione!” He said loudly.

“Mr. Potter. Once again it ceases to… amaze me… that you would think that your… private affairs… bear such great importance as… to justify… the interruption of… _this class_ ,” Snape bit out in the alternating fast and slow condescending tone he always used when making a fool out of Harry.

Harry slunk down in his seat, trying to disappear from both Snape’s piercing gaze of loathing, and the piercing heated gaze of the new bloke.

“20 points from Gryffindor, and detention, 8 o’clock. Don’t be late.” Snape said slowly and clearly for the entire class to hear as he sneered down at Harry before turning in a whirl of his billowing black robes and stalking to the front of the classroom to resume the lesson.

“You know, sometimes I think Snape would have made a better Dark Lord than You-Know-Who,” Ron whispered to Harry.

Harry nodded minutely, before turning back to his notes. Grabbing his quill, Harry tried focusing on what Snape was saying, but every now and then, Harry could almost feel the gaze of the boy at the front moving slowly across his skin. Irritated, Harry pulled out another piece of parchment, and scrawled a quick note to Hermione: “ _Do you really think he likes me likes me?_ ” and slid it over to Hermione.

Shifting the parchment so she could write back, Hermione wrote her reply, “ _Yeah, I’ve been looking at him out of the corner of my eye. It’s as if he can’t keep his eyes off of you! And that almost carnal-like gaze, it’s almost like he’s,”_ and at that, Hermione paused in her writing before looking at Harry and blushing slightly before continuing her reply, “ _undressing you with his eyes!”_

Harry turned all sorts of shades of red. Snatching the parchment back from her, Harry simply wrote back, “ _HERMIONE! I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU JUST WROTE THAT!”_

Hermione giggled softly, placing both of her hands over her mouth as she tried to contain her laughter so that she wouldn’t get them into even more trouble with Snape.

Harry put his head down in his hands, grasping his hair with his fingers in frustration and embarrassment. Sitting up suddenly, his Gryffindor courage surging, Harry snatched up his quill, and wrote additionally, “ _Do you think I should try to talk to him after class?_ ” 

Looking up, Harry saw Hermione’s mouth drop open before turning into a huge grin. Snatching up her quill as well, she scrawled back, almost in a blur, “ _Yes! And you better tell me what happens!_ ”

At that, Harry flushed again, and nodded slowly in assent.

Hermione observed Harry’s face a moment longer, before continuing her written message, “ _Do you like him?_”

“What?! I- uh, No!” Harry burst out aloud, his quill snapping in half from grasping it too tightly.

“Mr. Potter! Since you… yet again… have failed to appreciate the value of… an education… and furthermore… respect for other people’s time… you will have detention with myself every night this week, same time… and 40 points from Gryffindor,” Snape ground out nastily, ending in a smirk.

Harry groaned softly, especially as his other Gryffindor peers shot him dark looks for causing Gryffindor to lose 60 points already and only the second day! They might even be in the negative digits for points!

Slowly dragging the parchment towards him, and beckoning Hermione to let him use her quill to reply, since he had accidentally snapped his, Harry wrote back, “ _No! I’m Not gay! I don’t even know Who he is! I just want to know Why he keeps looking at me like that!_ ” Feeling his face flush, he pushed the parchment back towards Hermione.

Reading his last message, Hermione looked at Harry, smiled, and simply shrugged, before pulling her notes back towards her and continuing to take down their Potion’s lecture notes.

Harry was too absorbed in trying to figure out what to do at this point. Should he talk to this new bloke after class? What would he say? How would he get around Malfoy? The new boy didn’t actually _like_ him in _that_ way, did he? Harry spent the rest of class coming up with a plan for figuring out why this bloke was looking at him, and whether he really did like him like him.

 

****

**Potions Classroom, 1 st meeting: Voldemort’s POV: **

“Evan, you might want to stop staring at Potter. I think he’s noticed that you’re looking at him, because he keeps looking back over here,” Draco whispered to Evan.

“Oh?” The Dark Lord replied. He looked over his shoulder once again, but this time meeting Harry’s blazing green eyes before the Gryffindor turned away to look at the curly-haired girl next to him, whom he thought he remembered being called Hermione Granger.

“Yes! And if you don’t want to alert him to your mission, you should stop!” Draco insisted.

Voldemort chuckled under his breath before replying, “Being the Gryffindor that he is, even if he suspected me of being one of the Dark Lord’s followers, he would likely come and find _me_ first, thus making my task that much more convenient,” he finished with a smirk before turning back to stare at Harry.

Voldemort was astounded by how much Harry had grown up. First, he had seen him when Harry had been a mere baby, the last thing he saw before losing his body. Then, seeing a scrawny little kid while he was attached to the back of Quirrell’s head while seeking the Sorcerer’s Stone, and again at the end of the Triwizard’s Tournament at his Resurrection, and then the following year in the Department of Mysteries. It didn’t seem that long ago that Voldemort had last seen Harry, but although Harry looked a bit worn around the edges, especially after losing Sirius Black, he seemed to have grown up and looked more full of life than he’d seen him in the past, especially with that flushed face.

Voldemort smirked, his staring must be making Harry uncomfortable. He observed Harry further, noticing that what appeared to be a piece of parchment kept being passed between Harry and his mudblood friend, Hermione. _I wonder if he fancies her_ , Voldemort thought to himself, wondering if the parchment could be a series of endearing exchanges of love-notes. _Well, no matter, He’ll be dead soon, and She will soon follow_.

 

****

**A Parting: Gryff’s POV:**

At the end of class, Harry quickly stuffed his things into his bag. “I’ll see you later!” He shouted over his shoulder to Ron and Hermione as he rushed to the front of the room and left through the classroom door, but not before casting a lingering glance at the new bloke.

“Where’s he going in such a hurry? And why did he go that way? He’s headed farther into the dungeons, towards the Slytherin dorms, right?” Ron asked Hermione.

“Hmm, well we’ll find out later, now won’t we?” Hermione answered cryptically.

“But weren’t you talking to him during class?” Ron pressed.

“Yes Ron, and if you had cared to _listen_ instead of spacing out, you would know what was going on!” Hermione sighed exasperatedly.

Ron just huffed as he finished packing away his things and followed Hermione out of the classroom back in the direction of the Gryffindor Dorms.

 

****

**Misconceptions?: Slyth’s POV:**

“Huh, well that’s a bit… strange,” Draco voiced aloud to Evan, as he slowed his pace a bit.

“What’s strange?” Evan (the Dark Lord), questioned.

“Potter’s heading towards the Slytherin dorms, he never goes this way, there’s no reason for him to. Oh! And look, he just paused to look back at us! I knew it! I think he’s on to you. You’d better be careful. The Dark Lord does _not_ take failure lightly,” Draco hissed urgently to Evan.

Voldemort couldn’t help it any more, the situation what completely ludicrous! Here Draco was, talking to him, the Dark Lord, but didn’t know that he was really talking to the Dark Lord, and talking to the Dark Lord, about the Dark Lord’s intolerance for _failure_ , as if the Dark Lord would curse the Dark Lord for his failure!

Voldemort burst out laughing, stopping in the corridor and trying to catch his breath.

“It’s not funny! You might have been sheltered away at Durmstrang, but here, the Dark Lord could be right around the corner!” Draco replied indignantly, crossing his arms.

“Ahhh  haaa, ohh, indeed. I’ll do my best to keep that in mind, Draco,” the Dark Lord replied chuckling, especially since he, the Dark Lord wasn’t ‘right around the corner’ he was more like, right in front of Draco’s face.

They continued walking; apparently Harry was going in the same direction. Suddenly, the Gryffindor turned and entered what looked like an old abandoned classroom.

“Why’s he going in there? There’s nothing in there…” Draco whispered softly to Evan.

“Hmm, excellent. Perhaps he’s going to study alone. If he’s alone, I’ll have no difficulty killing him, and no difficulty leaving Hogwarts unchallenged. I’ll be back by the Dark Lord’s side long before anyone finds his body,” Voldemort reasoned aloud. “Draco, go back to the Slytherin dorms, Harry Potter is my task alone.”

Draco nodded with a slight smile, “Good luck.”

“I don’t need luck. I have power, and skill,” the Dark Lord replied with a sneer.

“You might have power and skill, but Potter has the best freaking luck I’ve ever known _anyone_ to have,” Draco insisted, “You need all the luck you can get!”

Voldemort quirked an eyebrow, thinking to himself some ego adjustments were in order for his Death Eaters, which would take place as soon as Harry was dead and buried… unless he wished to cast a spell to preserve Harry’s body and hang it outside the Ministry once he took control of it.

“I see. Well noted,” Voldemort replied, bored with the conversation with Draco. “Go now.”

Draco nodded again, before swiftly passing the classroom that Harry had entered, walking down towards the Slytherin dorms and out of sight around a corner.

Voldemort eagerly approached the closed classroom door. Slowly drawing out his new wand he had acquired, so there wouldn’t be any incompatibility with their wands again, Voldemort kept this wand at his side ready to bring up in the unlikely event Harry attacked. Voldemort doubted that Harry would be on to his plot just from his prior staring. The Dark Lord figured that with Harry’s hectic life, that he just wanted a quiet place to study, _alone_. _How Unfortunate_ , Voldemort thought to himself with a feral smirk. He then reached out his other hand to turn the classroom’s doorknob and stepped through the door.

Closing the door behind him, the Dark Lord saw Harry leaning back against the nearest desk, as if he was waiting for someone.

The sheer power rush that was coursing through Voldemort was incredible, he was about to kill Harry Potter, and from the looks of it, the boy looked entirely defenseless. Voldemort nevertheless still stood with his wand firmly grasped in his hand, ready to raise it at any moment. He then considered whether he should let Harry have a sporting chance, and allow him to face him in a duel once again. It wouldn’t be a problem now because they had different wand cores. However, before Voldemort could think about just how he wanted to kill The-Boy-Who-Lived-Only-Until-Now, Harry interrupted his thoughts.

“So, you kept staring at me in class,” Harry said, breaking the silence between them.

The Dark Lord smirked, “Very _true_.”

“One would wonder why,” Harry continued as he slowly leaned away from the desk and approached Voldemort.

“Yes, indeed,” Voldemort replied with a low chuckle. He remained where he was, not too far from the door, waiting for Harry to come closer, before he either chose to strike or gave Harry the option of having a duel to the death.

Voldemort observed Harry swallow, before next speaking. “It seemed like quite a, uh, heated, uh stare,” Harry commented, flushing slightly, but still continued forward.

“Ohh, I would quite agree with that statement, Harry, and do you know why?” Voldemort asked him smiling. His eyes were glinting in glee at the thought of finally being rid of this brat, this thorn in his side.

“I, well…” Harry paused, flushed, and took a deep breath before continuing in a rush, “I’m pretty sure I know why, and now talking to you, I’m even more sure. I figure you’re a Slytherin because you were sitting with Draco. I don’t care what House you’re in, but I do things the Gryffindor way, and as such…” Harry paused again to breathe, “I’m going to find out, so prepare yourself.”

Voldemort only had time to smirk, thinking that Harry had surely figured out his plot, or part of his plot if he didn’t realize who ‘Evan’ really was, and figured that Harry was about to draw his wand and duel wizard-to-wizard.

But that expected wand-draw to duel never came.

Harry covered the space between them in a few speedy strides, grabbed Voldemort’s shoulders and shoved him up against the solid brick wall behind him.

Voldemort was temporarily shocked. This was _not_ how _wizard’s_ dueled! What were they teaching the students here at Hogwarts these days?! There was practically no room to cast spells at each other! This wasn’t some Muggle brawl! Voldemort seethed, with the single thought that _Muggles and their backwards ways will Not taint My victory over Harry Potter!_

At that moment, Voldemort began to open his mouth, intending to shout derogatory statements at Harry for being a Half-blood and for his sheer incompetence in dueling, which must have gotten even _worse_ than when they had been at the Department of Mysteries. He intended to reveal his true identity to Harry and demand a proper duel to the death; but all of Voldemort’s intended statements were cut off before they even started—when Harry’s mouth all but crashed into his mouth, sealing their lips together and cutting off any breath Voldemort had.

_Wh-What?_ was the only thought the Dark Lord had, before all conscious thought vanished from his mind as Harry Potter, his worst enemy, the one he had intended to kill, continued to kiss him.

Harry kneaded his lips against the other boy’s, coaxing his mouth open more, and slipping his tongue inside, tracing the inside of the boy’s mouth.

Unintentionally, Voldemort groaned into Harry’s mouth. He hadn’t had such contact with any other person since the time before he gave Harry his scar, and so the sensations running through his body evoked by Harry’s ministrations pulled both sounds and shivers from him, causing him to drop his wand to the ground.

Smiling into the kiss and satisfied that he had discovered the reason behind the other boy’s heated stares, Harry figured that he should probably pull back now and talk about the other bloke’s feelings. He should of course also mention the fact that he was not gay. However, this thought fled his mind when the other boy’s hands came up to bury themselves in Harry’s wavy hair, bringing their mouths more firmly together, tongues sliding insistently against each other.

Excuses and purposes forgotten, Harry acted on impulse and let his hands slowly slide down the other boy’s shoulders to caress his chest.

“Uhhh!” Voldemort moaned as he reflexively threw back his head when Harry’s hands slid over the two pink nubs which lay beneath the thin fabric of Voldemort’s robe.

The Dark Lord’s vocalization of the pleasure he was feeling sent a shock of arousal through Harry. Ever the brash Gryffindor, he immediately leaned forward to place slow open-mouthed kisses along the side of Voldemort’s throat.

“Ahh, uuuhhh, H-Harry,” Voldemort gasped, mind still reeling from what was happening.

Emboldened again by this vocalization, Harry slipped his hands further down to the buttons of the boy’s robe, quickly undoing each one as he continued to kiss and suck at the smooth pale neck beneath his lips.

After undoing the last button, Harry leaned back slightly as he shoved the material apart, causing the robe to fall partially off of the other boy’s shoulders, and leaving the pink buds on his chest visible for Harry to see.

At this brief reprieve, Voldemort was about to say something, anything, to call a permanent end to whatever it was Harry was doing to him, but upon seeing Harry’s heated gaze as he looked up from staring at his bare chest, the Dark Lord found himself without a voice as Harry again lowered one hand to the left pink nub on his chest and brushed against it with the back of his knuckles. A rush of breath escaped the Dark Lord as his fingers tightened in Harry’s hair.

As Harry felt the other boy’s fingers tighten in his hair, this gave him another idea. Placing both hands on each side of the boy’s chest, Harry tentatively leaned forward, slowly dragging his tongue along the pink nub before taking it into his mouth firmly and sucking.

“Uhh, bbyy thh gddss!” Voldemort groaned between clenched teeth as Harry continued sucking on one nipple and shifting his left hand to roll the other between his thumb and forefinger.

“D-Do you, like this?” Harry questioned softly as he pulled back slightly from Voldemort’s chest.

Voldemort continued to breathe hard even as his more conscious mind began to come back. He had no idea what to say, but the thought that he should really Avada Kedavra Harry before he could ever tell another soul about what happened in this room briefly crossed his mind.

Harry however, took his breathlessness and speechlessness as further encouragement, and so leaned forward to take the other nub in his mouth, sucking briefly before biting down slightly.

“Ahh! Fuck! Uhhhmm,” Voldemort exclaimed and keened.

Before Harry could think of anything else he wanted to try to do to this bloke to hear more of the enticing sounds he could make, they both heard the sounds of voices and steps of many feet coming towards them.

Harry pulled back abruptly and stood, looking the bloke he had pushed up against the wall in the eye, while the realization of what they had been doing began to dawn on him. Instead of voicing any of it though, Harry stated the obvious regarding the noise, “Ohh, hah, other classes must have just let out, probably for dinner,” he said a bit breathless.

Voldemort just stared back at Harry, almost incomprehensibly. _What in the Divine’s great name just happened?_!

“I, uh, I should uh, just, go. I guess, I’ll uh, see you around, yeah?” Harry stuttered out, face flaming as he took in the still exposed chest of the bloke across from him, realizing that he had left a few souvenirs of their recent activities on his smooth pale body.

The Dark Lord could only find it within himself to nod silently, while trying to even begin to contemplate how his plan could have possibly gone so wrong.

Harry turned to the door, grasping the doorknob before turning back suddenly to the bloke he had just done, whatever, with. “Er, what’s, um, your name?”

Voldemort stared incredulously at Harry for a long moment, before finally remembering that: 1. Harry had asked a question, 2. He did not look like his true self presently, 3. He was still trying to kill Harry, 4. It appeared Harry had absolutely no idea he was trying to orchestrate a plan to kill him, 5. It further appeared that Harry had not a clue in the universe that he was actually Voldemort, the Dark Lord, the one entirely bent on annihilating Harry from this world, and 6. That for whatever reason, he did Not want Harry to know who he was, especially when he was partially shirtless and unarmed, since he felt that his wand was no longer held in his grasp.

“Umm, Evan. My n-name is Evan,” Voldemort said softly, still shaky from their previous activities.

“Evan. It’s, uh, nice to…er, meet you. I see you… already know who I am, so I’ll just uh go now. I’ll see you, er, soon?” Harry said as a question, but didn’t wait for a reply as he flung the door open and dashed out, now that he heard that the hallway beyond was silent.

Voldemort remained exactly where he was, as he was, for several moments after that. Finally, rational thought began to fully reawaken within him, telling him he needed to fully put his clothes back in their proper place, and since Harry was still alive, to continue to go about as a Hogwarts student until his goal could be accomplished. Trying to push aside the earlier events with Harry until he could get back to Slytherin and think, Voldemort hastily straightened his robes, wandlessly summoning his wand back into his grasp as he also opened the door but turned in the direction of the Slytherin dorm.

 

****

Voldemort made it back to the Slytherin Dorm without crossing anyone’s path, thinking they must all be down for dinner in the Great Hall. Voldemort continued down the side hallway to the boy’s 6th year dorm room.

Upon opening the door, Voldemort spotted one person who had remained behind, Draco.

Draco had been attempting to read a book, trying to ease his nervous energy which surfaced when he realized that someone was going to actually do Potter in. He reflexively swallowed and tried to think what life at Hogwarts would be like without Saint-Potter. Bloody Boring actually is the thought that came to mind. Ron was an unsophisticated blood-traitor idiot who had no sense of wit, while Hermione, the mudblood, though intelligent with some wit, was too nice on a day-to-day basis to provide any real source of fun. Draco sighed to himself as he looked up, realizing that someone had entered the room—it was Evan!

“E-Evan, you’re back! How did… wait, what happened to you?” Draco finished, entirely puzzled by what he was seeing.

“What, Draco?! I am Not in a good mood right now, so either get on with it or get out before I curse you!” Voldemort said with a sneer, wand twitching dangerously in his fist.

“Umm, well, ok, why are there purple marks on your neck and why are your, umm, robe buttons done up wrong?” Draco asked hesitantly, flushing as he figured out the approximate answer to his own questions.

“What?!” The Dark Lord shouted, rushing into the adjoining bathroom to see what Draco was talking about. “Gindelwald’s dark powers! Harry Potter you are _dead_ the next time I see you! No! Only after I Crucio you! Then you are _dead_!” Voldemort shouted at the mirror.

Draco slowly approached Evan where he was shouting in the bathroom, but keeping a hand over his mouth as he approached so he wouldn’t completely burst out laughing and end up getting cursed by a clearly pissed off and ranging Evan Farley, the unmarked Death Eater.

Draco cleared his throat, “So, still don’t think you needed the luck?” Draco managed to get out before bursting out into gusts of laughter as he stared at Evan’s reflection in the mirror. Evan was a right mess, he had several purple marks along his neck, and at least two of the buttons on his robe were done doubly wrong, making his robe entirely skewed. Draco looked up to meet Evan’s face as it glared back at him with such fury that Draco would poke fun at his obvious failure.

Figuring he would curse Draco later, after he had fixed his robe and cast a glamour to hide the bite and suck marks that Harry had left all along his neck before anyone came back, Voldemort began to unbutton his robe.

As he did so, Draco’s eyes were transfixed on the reflection of Evan’s chest in the mirror. It was obvious to him that someone had sucked at both of Evan’s nipples and some of the surrounding area as well. The contrast between the slight marks and Evan’s pale skin was surprisingly enticing, perhaps even more enticing than Pansy’s, shockingly so as to cause Draco to force his eyes away from the sight to look at the side of Evan’s head instead while the boy continued to stare at himself in the mirror and fix his robes.

“Sooo, did Golden Boy’s little girly fan-club all pour into that empty classroom and have a mass orgy session for Saint-Potter and his guest or what?” Draco spoke suddenly to fill the silence and his curiously.

“Tch, if that was the case, I could have slaughtered them all. As it were however, I, apparently, got, uh, distracted,” Voldemort ground out, flushing slightly, which was insane, because Dark Lord’s didn’t flush, even when they were in potion-produced bodies that weren’t their own.

“Really… So then, how exactly did you get all those marks?” Draco questioned slowly.

Voldemort’s patience had almost completely expired, forget that Draco was his own Death Eater, forget that he was the son of one of his right-hand-men, if he said one more stupid imposing remark or question, he would Crucio him, dismember him, and send him back to his good-for-nothing screw-up of a father in his Quidditch broom box!

“Harry Potter is what happened to me!” Voldemort replied for the last time, seething, his fingers shaking with rage so badly, they had difficulty doing back up the buttons on his robe.

There was silence between them as Draco stared back in the mirror, watching Evan struggle with the buttons as he continued to seemingly curse and mumble under his breath. After several long moments of Draco trying to process what exactly Evan had said, Draco finally responded.

“So… you’re saying that it was, uh, Harry Potter himself who gave you those marks, and who, uh, is the cause of, um, the mis-done buttons?” Draco asked in a shocked, disbelieving voice.

Voldemort’s resolve to Crucio or Dismember Draco had been put on hold since he was still clearly struggling to do up the buttons on his robe that Should Have Already Been Done By Now! Instead he just chose to answer snidely, “Indeed. And he shall _pay dearly_ for marking up this-my-body!”

Draco just stared back at him incredulously, completely silent before going back into the other room, collapsing back onto his bed, and bursting out laughing. Trying to catch his breath to speak, all Draco managed to get out was: “Harry Potter! The boy-who-lived-to-be-gay-and-snog-the-fuck-out-of-the-death-eater-who-was-sent-to-kill-him! Muahahahaha!” Tears of mirth were pouring down Draco’s face as he rolled back and forth on the bed absolutely besides himself at the hilarity of the situation. “Once again, the Boy-who-lived wins against the Dark Lord’s forces by sheer dumb luck by deciding it’s a great idea to snog some random bloke he just met! Ahahaha!”

The Dark Lord however, was not laughing. He was angry, absolutely livid. Sure partially at Draco, but mostly at Harry! How dare he do this to him! How dare he do _that_ to him! He was the Dark Lord! Yet in the face of Harry Potter doing all those, those _things_ to him, he was absolutely powerless! He even let go of his wand! What in Salazar’s name was _wrong_ with him? Harry Potter was his sworn enemy! Even if he did end up killing him, if _anyone_ ever found out what had happened between them, his reputation as the Dark Lord would be ruined! And not just that, but it got worse!

Although he knew he pushed many things to the corner of his mind that were unpleasant, including his own blood status, Voldemort was not so blind as to not realize that the things that Harry had done to his body had felt unimaginably good. Better than anything he remembered from even before he lost his body the first time! If Harry so much as touched him like that again, it would likely completely distract him from his task of killing him! Well at least one good thing came out of this situation, it wasn’t going to be as if he’d Crucio himself if he failed at his own self-assigned task! As absurd as the situation was, Voldemort could not help but chuckle under his breath.

Draco heard this chuckle from the bathroom, where Evan had finally finished doing up the buttons and stepped out. Getting his breath back, Draco spoke, “Well, I suppose you getting close to Saint-Potter might be a good thing. You could kill him whenever you want, and if you get him to trust you, you could probably find out a whole bunch of secrets about that Order he’s part of.”

Voldemort considered this idea carefully. Yes he could do that, and gain more than he ever thought he could. Not only would Harry be out of the way, but it would be much easier to take over the rest of the wizarding world.

“Excellent suggestion, Draco. I dare say, your father had better watch his place by the Dark lord’s side, otherwise you may soon replace him,” Voldemort told Draco.

“Oh, uh, thanks, Evan,” Draco said uneasily as he reached back to rub his neck.

Voldemort nodded once in acknowledgment. “So, courting Harry Potter, I wonder what that will be like…” he said aloud in wonder.

“What? Wait you’re going to actually court him?” Draco spluttered.

The Dark Lord paused and considered Draco further, “Well, isn’t that what you suggested?”

“I said something along the lines of getting closer to Potter, that doesn’t actually mean courting, like love-notes, chocolates, flowers, so on and so forth that usually come with courting!” Draco justified.

“Hmm, I don’t know, it might be amusing to see his reaction to getting certain things,” Voldemort replied.

“How do you know it’ll be _him_ receiving things?” Draco asked.

“What do you mean by that?” Voldemort questioned.

“Well, what if Potter ends up being uh, more the ‘man’ in the relationship and sends _you_ things? After all, he did put all those marks on you and seems to have taken the lead, at least from my perspective, unless you did more to him than he did to you?” Draco replied.

Voldemort felt his face heat as the truth of what Draco was saying began to sink in. Realizing he had just stood there, in a most unmanly like manner, and let Potter do whatever he wanted to! “That won’t happen again,” Voldemort argued.

Draco’s eyebrows rose. “So you’re saying that _you_ want to be the one who puts the _marks_ on _Potter’s_ body?” Draco finished with a smirk.

“I, uh, Yes-No, uh… none of the above…?” Voldemort replied.

“Very convincing. So does that mean you’ll share each other with each other?” Draco pressed, laughing at how uncomfortable he seemed to be making his new, uh, friend.

Voldemort picked at a stray thread on his robes, delaying answering the question. “Draco, I don’t know. The thing with Harry, it was… just so sudden, I have no idea really how to respond. This wasn’t part of my plan. Fuck, it wasn’t even part of the anticipated _response_ _to_ my plan!”

“Hmm, right, I suppose not, since it was a pretty freaking unlikely outcome. Well, while you think on it, do you want to go get dinner?” Draco suggested.

“Dinner? Uh, yes,” Voldemort replied hesitantly, knowing that now he had to remember to eat, because he wasn’t mist anymore as he had been for about a decade.

Draco nodded, and rose from the bed, leading the way to the door, but paused.

“Oh you might want to uh, cover up those,” Draco gestured awkwardly to his neck, reminding Evan of the love bites Potter had left.

Draco immediately noticed Evan’s face flushing red as the boy’s breath sped up, and quickly raised his wand to cast a glamour that would hide the marks on his neck.

Something about Evan’s flushed demeanor sent a shot of something through Draco, but he quickly squashed it, shaking his head, thinking it had been far too long since he’d been laid if he was feeling all weird like this, around some random guy he had just met no less.

Turning back to the door, Draco opened it and stepped through, Evan right behind him.

*******

Thanks for reading! **Please Review!** I would love to read your comments: Something you liked or didn't like, or something you would like to have happen in the future! I always reply to the reviews I'm given! Usually I reply shortly before I upload the next chapter or immediately after I upload the next chapter! So if you would like to personally hear back from me, leave a review! XD

 


	2. Ch. 2: A Run to the Top/Plan B

**Voldemort Goes Back To School**

**Chapter 2**

**A Run to the Top: Harry’s POV**

_Oh Fuck! What just happened?_ Harry thought to himself as he dashed towards Gryffindor Tower, away from the empty classroom and the boy he had left behind.

_Evan. His name is Evan. I didn’t even freaking know his name until after we…I…did all of…t-that!_ Harry thought in dismay, his heart racing and his palms beginning to sweat.

As he rounded the corner, he had two more corners to turn before he reached the portrait of the Fat Lady; suddenly his feet froze.

_Oh Merlin’s Beard! What if Ron and Hermione ask me what happened?_ Beginning to panic, Harry moved no further until he was certain he had planned out how to answer Hermione’s questions about where he had been, especially because she already knew he was going to talk to the new student.

Harry sometimes stretched the truth, but he never considered himself to be a liar. The thing was, he just couldn’t tell his friends what had happened, especially since he was still so confused himself! The whole point of following the new student was to find out why he had been staring at Harry, not to do anything else!

Harry knew that he shouldn’t have done… what he had done. Now – Oh Merlin – now Evan would think that he, Harry Potter, liked him back! Harry blanched at this very thought.

_But I don’t like him back…right? So if I don’t like him back…then what I…just…did, had to just be a…test…to figure out what the new bloke’s feelings were about me! Yeah, that’s it!_ Harry thought desperately. He figured that if there was _really_ nothing more to tell, then he wouldn’t be lying to his friends when he said nothing happened. And, to further drive home this point, he would…talk to Evan tomorrow and set the record _straight_ …in every sense of the word.

Breathing a sigh of relief now that he knew what he was doing, and knew that he was still straight and that all he had done with Evan had just been…a…fluke? _Yes a fluke!_ Harry began walking again. Now he was ready to present his friends with his… _‘it’ will be_ _true_ _tomorrow_ story.

 

****

**Plan B: Slyth’s POV:**

After dinner, Voldemort and Draco found an empty classroom to discuss ‘Plan B’ for how to kill Harry Potter. After silencing and warding the door to prevent any unwanted guests or eavesdroppers, they both sat down to plot.

For once, Voldemort didn’t know how to start this ‘meeting’. If it had been a plan for a covert assassination, he could have started it. If it had been a plan to snatch Muggles and torture them during a Death Eater revel, he could have started it. But plotting to kill Harry Potter by first trying to… to _snog_ him, amongst… _other_ …things…went beyond the Dark Lord’s comfort zone. By miles. Countries even. By Merlin’s beard, even planets away! Just how had he gotten himself into this situation again?

Draco observed Evan’s listless demeanor as the latter stared blankly to the side at a random desk. The blond boy finally realized that although it was clearly Evan’s task to kill Potter, the boy seemed far too embarrassed to even start talking about their tentative plan, since he had not spoken a word since entering the room.

“Sooo… Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Had-Lived-But-Will-Die-By-Shagging…” Draco said abruptly, deciding to help him out.  

Voldemort’s head snapped up sharply from where he had been zoning-out.

“Wh-what?! No! He won’t—I won’t, it—No!” Voldemort spluttered as he jumped to his feet. “I… I will _kill_ Harry Potter!”

Draco bit his lip, doing his best not to laugh at Evan’s outburst and flaming face. “Yes, I think we established that you will at least _try_ to kill Harry Potter. The question now, is _how_ you’re going to do that. Since I’m a Death Eater now, loyal to the Dark Lord and his cause, I have taken it upon myself to help you form a _plan_ to kill Saint-Potter. And if memory serves correctly, we discovered his present weakness: He Likes You.”

At that last bit, the Dark Lord inhaled sharply and held his breath, not on purpose, but because the mere _memory_ of what had happened and what this Plan B would likely entail, drove the simple act of breathing right out of his mind.

As Evan’s face began to turn purple, Draco belatedly realized _why_. “Evan! Breathe! Breathe!” Draco shouted as he stood and slapped a hand against Evan’s back.

Voldemort took great inhales of breath, trying to steady himself. _What by Grindelwald’s wand is_ wrong _with me? It’s Harry Potter! The boy I’ve been planning to kill since_ before _he was born! Nothing has changed. Get it together! If Draco ever finds out that I’m…well, Me, and I continue to… to behave like this… I’ll have to kill him too!_ The Dark Lord thought to himself.

“Ha, r-right. I just, right. Ok, a plan to kill Harry Potter.” And that was as far as the greatest Dark Lord in history got in his nefarious plans, before once again hitting the same impasse when he tried to get out his next words.

Draco let out an exasperated gust of air. He decided that he would have to take charge of this plan if they were ever going to succeed in killing Potter before the three of them graduated.

“Evan,” Draco spoke calmly, hoping to get the other boy to focus. “Looking at our schedules, we have double Potions and Transfiguration with the Gryffindors. We also see them at breakfast, lunch and dinner in the Great Hall. Well, unless Saint-Potter decides he needs his beauty rest and skips,” he added the last bit sarcastically.

“So, what I think you should do, is to see if Potter does the same thing he did in Potions. If he goes off by himself, follow him. Once you get him alone, just follow along with, well, whatever it is he wants to do. Then you have a choice. If you think he’s distracted enough, you can either 1. Kill him right then and there, or 2. Continue to, uh, entice him, and get him to trust you, and then you can get all sorts of valuable information for the Dark Lord,” Draco finished.

When Draco finished speaking, he had a slight flush to his own face, unable to stop thoughts of what exactly Evan could do to ‘ _entice’_ Potter.

Staring silently up at Draco for what seemed like too long, Voldemort finally replied, “Ok, but what if he doesn’t go walking alone into… into unused empty classrooms by himself?”

Draco considered this. “Well, you could always leave class first. Make sure that Golden boy Potter follows you, and then just go inside an empty classroom and see if he joins you.”

“…And, uh, if he doesn’t follow me?” Voldemort pressed, hesitantly.

Draco narrowed his eyes slightly at Evan but smirked nevertheless. “Oh, I’m sure he’ll follow you, if those love-bites are anything to go by. But if he doesn’t…” Draco paused and leaned towards the other boy. “You could always undo the first few buttons of your robe in front of him, right before you walk into the empty classroom,” He finished, swallowing thickly as his eyes travelled down the buttons of Evan’s robe, recalling just how pale and smooth the dark-haired boy’s chest had looked earlier.

Voldemort felt a flash of what _some_ might have considered borderline fear, before he squashed it ruthlessly. _Dark Lords fear nothing… except Death_ … he thought to himself firmly.

“Right. So, we should, put your – uh, I mean _our_ plan into action…” Voldemort trailed off, hoping to delay the inevitable as long as possible.

“Well, tomorrow should be good, right after Transfiguration mid-morning. There’s a little break before lunch. You can do it then,” Draco finished.

“T-tomorrow?!” Voldemort stuttered, his voice coming out seemingly an octave too high.

Biting the inside of his cheek so as not to laugh and frighten Evan anymore than he seemed to already be, Draco replied firmly, “Yes, Tomorrowww...” purposely drawing it out for Evan’s benefit as he turned and walked towards the door.

“Wait, where are you going?” Voldemort protested.

“Leaving. We’re done right? You know the plan, so let’s go back to the Dorms,” Draco replied.

 “The plan. Yes, the plan to kill Harry Potter, right. Yes, let’s go back,” Voldemort answered, subconsciously trying to reassure himself as he rose to follow Draco back to the Slytherin dorms.

 

****

**Plan B in Motion: Gryff’s POV:**

_The next morning…_

“He’s looking at you again!” Hermione whispered urgently into Harry’s ear as the trio sat down at a desk towards the back of their Transfiguration classroom. McGonagall was just taking her place at the front of the classroom to start her lesson.

 Harry looked up sharply, meeting Evan’s wide blue eyes before both quickly turned away. “Er, yeah I guess so…” Harry replied uncomfortably.

“Tch, are you sure nothing happened yesterday?” Hermione asked.

When Harry had gotten back to the Gryffindor dorms after the ‘incident’ with Evan, Harry had been accosted by Hermione who pressed him for details. But, being uncomfortable with what had happened, Harry had claimed that they just talked for a bit, and that Evan was merely fascinated by ‘the famous Harry Potter’ and hadn’t meant to stare. He wasn’t sure if Hermione bought his story, but it was the best he could come up with, though he was sure his face had been on fire the entire time. Ron of course, didn’t think anything of it, because he hadn’t even been paying attention in Potions yesterday.

“Yeah, Hermione, I’m sure,” Harry replied firmly.

“But you were gone for such a long time…” Hermione trailed off, clearly puzzled.

Harry felt himself flush anew. “W-well, the dungeons are far away from the Great Hall, it, it took me a while to get back. And we were talking for a while,” he stuttered out.

“Really. I thought you said you just introduced yourselves and he gave his excuse for _why_ he kept looking at you,” Hermione said slowly.

“Well, I uh, forgot to mention that we also talked about, er, Quidditch,” Harry justified. He hated lying to his friends, he almost never did – which is _why_ he was so _bad_ at it.

“Uh huh. So what’s his favorite team?” Hermione questioned with an intelligent smirk on her face.

“Errr…” Harry delayed.

“Alright class, please take out your books and turn to page thirty-three!” Professor McGonagall announced from the front of the room.

Harry let out a sigh of relief, slumping down in his seat a bit.

“Harry James Potter, don’t think for one second that I believe your story, because I don’t. If you don’t want to tell me what happened just yet, that’s fine, but I’d prefer it if you didn’t lie to me in the future,” Hermione replied, but then paused. “He’s not threatening you, is he?” She questioned worriedly.

“Wha- No! Hermione, just because he’s in Slytherin doesn’t mean he’s out to get me!” Harry reassured her.

“Who’s out to get you?” Ron suddenly questioned as he leaned forward across Hermione to talk to Harry who was on the other side of her.

Hermione shot him a look over her shoulder and couldn’t help but roll her eyes, “Apparently, _no one_ , Ron.”

Hermione then turned back to Harry, “Just be careful, you still don’t know too much about him.”

Harry simply flushed again. He nodded briefly and buried his face in his book as he turned to page thirty-three.  _He’s not the only one I don’t know too much about, apparently._ Harry thought to himself sardonically, breath catching as he looked up again to see Evan staring back at him, before they both turned back to their books.

 

****

**Plan B in Motion: Slyth’s POV:**

 

“He’s looking back at you again!” Draco whispered into Evan’s ear, as he glanced back to look at Potter.

“Sshh, someone might hear you! And _yes_ , I know!” the Dark Lord hissed into Draco’s ear.

The blond boy shivered slightly as Evan’s warm breath caressed his neck, albeit unintentionally. Burying the feeling, Draco continued even more softly, “So you’re still ok to go ahead with the plan at the end of class? It’ll be over soon.”

Voldemort hesitated, shooting another look back at Harry before answering Draco’s question. “I, uh, y-yes,” he cringed at his own inarticulacy as of late regarding all things related to Harry Potter.

All too soon, class ended, much to the Dark Lord’s horror, which was an absurd notion, because he should be _looking forward_ to killing Harry Potter, not _freaking out_ about the encounter that would ultimately lead to Harry Potter’s demise.

Draco rushed to stuff all his school things into his bag, and gestured for Evan to do the same. “Hurry up or you might miss him!” Draco hissed under his breath.

“Mmm,” Voldemort replied, keeping his mouth firmly closed, his teeth grinding slightly together for fear that something other than words might come out. He was unbelievably nervous. He shot another hesitant glance in Harry’s direction, only to see him already looking back. Voldemort tore his eyes away from Harry and met Draco’s grey-eyed gaze. “What?” Voldemort questioned.

Draco flushed slightly and shook his head. He then grabbed Evan’s arm firmly and dragged him out into the hallway. “Ok, this’s it. Let’s start walking towards the Slytherin dorms slowly and we’ll see if he branches off from his friends. If he does, I’ll make it seem like I’m whispering something to you and then I’ll take off at a faster place to the dorms and leave you behind so that you’ll be _alone_ with Saint-Potter who will soon meet his end,” Draco spoke hurriedly while making sure no one else could hear as they proceeded slowly down the corridor.

“A-Alone?” Voldemort choked out as he brought a hand up to his throat, covering the marks that Harry had made the day before, forgetting that the glamour he had cast already concealed them from view.

Draco shot Evan a withering look. “Yes, alone! We already discussed this! It’s not as if I’m going to stay with you both and watch you suck each other’s face!” Draco responded, exasperated, but flushed as mental images came to his mind unbidden. He wondered just what Evan and Potter would look like snogging. _Who would lead?_ Draco wondered before shaking his head slightly to bring himself back to the present task at hand – which was hard to do, because he knew what Evan looked like after being with Not-So-Saintly-Potter.

Draco then looked back over his shoulder, “Oh look! He’s coming this way! The other Gryffindorks are going the other way!”

Voldemort jerked his head to the side, only to witness exactly what Draco had stated: Harry Potter was following them. _Oh by the Powers that Be, please let him be headed to detention! Or anywhere else but towards Me!_ The Dark Lord thought to himself with increasing panic.

“Ok Evan,” Draco whispered in his ear. “I’ll leave you here now, so slow down and wait for Potter to catch up! Remember, don’t strike unless he’s distracted! If he’s not distracted, then try to get into his good graces and get information out of him!”

“D-Distracted? Why would he be distracted if we’re a-alone together? Wouldn’t all his attention be, uh, focused on me?” Voldemort whispered back into Draco’s ear, suddenly doubting their plan.

“Tch! I don’t know!” Draco hissed back. “Just think of something!... Make, uh, make him hard!” He stuttered out.

And with that, the greatest Dark Lord of their time stopped dead in his tracks, face paling as he tried to get enough air into his lungs to keep from passing-out. This of course caused Draco’s hand to be yanked from his arm since the blond boy kept walking.

When Draco felt his grasp break from Evan’s arm, Draco spun around. Walking backwards, he called back to Evan loud enough for Potter to hear, “I’ll see you back at the common room!”

“W-Wait! Draco, I… I changed my mind! D-Don’t go! Don’t leave me here alone!” Voldemort pleaded.

The blond continued walking backwards away from Evan, but he couldn’t help but smirk at Evan’s endearingly panicked tone. “Too late now! Have fun!” Draco said before turning around and hurrying down the corridor, leaving Evan behind.

“No! Draco! Come back here!” Voldemort ordered with his remaining will. But alas, Draco didn’t realize that he was the Dark Lord, and so Draco simply ignored him and kept walking.

“Er, hi uh, Evan,” Voldemort heard Harry’s voice say behind him.

 

****

**What Happens with Plan B: HP & LV’s POV: **

The Dark Lord froze for a moment before his Slytherin side woke up and remember that he was supposed to carry out a plan. “Oh! Uh…Hi Harry,” Voldemort replied awkwardly as he slowly turned around.

Coming face-to-face with Evan, Harry immediately questioned his own decision to try and clear things up with Evan. Reaching up a hand, Harry rubbed the back of his neck uneasily. “I, er, wanted to talk to you, er about, uh, yesterday. Do you have time now?”

Pleased that at least something was going right with his plan, Voldemort replied, “Sure Harry, where do you want to talk?”

Not previously considering a location for where they would talk, Harry responded, “Well, maybe we can find another empty classroom like last time.”

At this statement, both boys flushed as they simultaneously recalled what had happened the last time they were in an empty classroom together.

“Uhh, ok,” Voldemort replied again.

Taking a deep breath, Harry decided to set off down the corridor the same way Draco had gone. The classrooms towards the dungeons were usually always empty because they tended to get a bit too cold during the winter even despite the Heating Charms, so his best bet for finding an empty classroom lay that way. Looking behind him, he saw Evan following him silently. This was perfectly fine in Harry’s opinion, because he wouldn’t know what else to say to him in the open hallway. He especially didn’t want to risk saying something incriminating that someone else might be able to overhear.

Coming to a stop in front of a classroom he’d never been in before, Harry reached for the knob and turned it. Looking inside, he saw that no one was inside and saw that all the desks and chairs had been shoved to one side of the room. What he also saw, to his embarrassment, was a large velvety red couch in the center.

Harry stopped short in the doorway, partially blocking the room from Evan’s view. Would the Slytherin think that he had purposely picked this classroom because of the couch? The Gryffindor hoped not, since this was the first time he’d ever been in here! How was he supposed to have known that someone would put _that_ kind of couch in the middle of a classroom?

Harry seriously considered backing out and trying to find another room, but he heard Evan’s quick intake of breath behind him, which strongly suggested that he had looked around Harry and had seen the couch and inevitably thought of its implications.

Harry cleared his throat, “Er, it’s just to talk, and I’ve never been in here before, so er, this should be fine, right?” He inwardly groaned at how awful that sounded.

Voldemort remained speechless, his eyes were fixated on the red couch. All he could think about was Draco’s last advice to him about how he could ‘distract’ Harry: _‘Make him hard!’_ The Dark Lord flushed, breathing hard, before he realized he was supposed to give Harry an answer, “R-Right, fine, it’s fine.”

Harry hesitated only a moment longer before stepping further into the room. Eyes swinging between the desks and the couch, Harry immediately paused again in thought. _Would it be better to sit on the desks that are piled together or would it be better to sit on the couch? What would Evan think if we sat on the couch? Would he think that I want to do, er ‘stuff’? Would he think that I’m some kind of weird prude if I sit on the desks?_ _What if something does happen if we sit on the couch? Oh Merlin!_

Grasping at the wisps of Gryffindor courage that almost eluded him, Harry shakily made himself walk forward towards the red couch. He slowly sat down on the right side, as far as possible from the left side, where he hoped that Evan would sit.

Observing how nervous Harry looked gave Voldemort the boost of confidence he needed. He, much more calmly than Harry, followed him into the room. Unfortunately for the Gryffindor, the Dark Lord’s extra confidence also brought back his resolve to follow through with his and Draco’s plan to kill Harry Potter and get as much information out of him in the process. Hence, instead of sitting to the far left side, Voldemort sat directly in the middle, his knee a mere hands-width away from Harry’s.

“So, what exactly did you want to talk about regarding yesterday?” Voldemort asked, trying to sound confident.

Taken aback a bit by Evan’s new boldness, Harry was caught off guard, “Er, right, um yesterday, haha…” Harry paused, took a deep breath and spouted off the first thing that popped into his head, “I’m not gay!”

Complete _silence_ descended upon the room, blanketing them in an airless, suffocating mass of awkwardness.

Voldemort was shocked. Out of all the things Harry could have said, this was it? Here he thought the Gryffindor would want to talk about the things they had done, or maybe talk about a… relationship… but this? And after he and Draco had planned for him to… court Harry and wring valuable information out of him and then when he was good for no more, to at long last take great pleasure in sending him to the grave to meet his long-dead parents! Yet here, once again, Harry Potter was foiling his perfectly crafted plans! Well, he was sick of it! _Not this time Harry!_ Voldemort seethed to himself as he desperately tried to salvage the plan.

Then, the Dark Lord immediately remembered what Draco had said.

“Ohh, really? That’s too bad. Are you sure?” Voldemort replied as sweetly as a mass murderer could manage, forcing his right hand to reach out and touch Harry’s right knee.

Voldemort suppressed a smirk as he felt Harry’s knee jerk slightly at the touch and heard his sharp intake of breath.

“I…er, yeah…I like… I like girls,” Harry stuttered out, shocked and distracted by Evan’s hand on his knee.

Thinking quickly, Voldemort responded, “Well, I’ve heard that some people… can like both men and women.”

Harry hesitated. He had heard that such a thing was possible, but he didn’t know how common that was. He had liked girls in the past, well mostly Cho Chang, which had ended badly, and never really started to be honest. But now, he wasn’t so sure. Yesterday was supposed to have been about figuring out whether Evan ‘like liked’ him. Obviously, Harry had discovered the answer to that question yesterday and now Evan was clearly reaffirming it today.

“Umm… well, I…er, s-some people might like, er both… but I…I’m pretty sure that I _only_ like girls,” Harry stated, only marginally firmer this time.

This frustrated the Dark Lord. Harry was still resisting his carefully laid plans! This called for drastic measures!

“Hmm, well, there are… ways we could find out for sure,” Voldemort said softly as he shifted his hand and slowly began to rub circles with his thumb along the inside of Harry’s knee.

Harry gasped at the sensations from Evan’s soft caress. He hadn’t thought that the knee was a particularly sensitive place, but he had never been touched there before. Evan’s continued caresses were making it difficult to think. “…Th-There are?” Harry let out in a gust, breathing a bit heavily.

Gauging Harry’s reaction, though vastly uncomfortable himself, Voldemort was pleased to see his plan might be salvageable after all. Swallowing thickly, he leaned forward. “Yes, indeed,” he whispered into Harry’s ear as he continued to rub circles along the inside of Harry’s leg, sliding his hand up higher along the inside of Harry’s thigh as he did so.

Harry groaned involuntarily, shocking both himself and Voldemort with how sensitive he was to what was being done to him.

Feeling empowered by Harry’s response, before Harry had a chance to gather his thoughts, Voldemort pressed on. “I… can tell that you…like this,” Voldemort said, his voice much huskier than he intended. Using his other hand to tug Harry’s robe up, Voldemort slowly slid his hand all the way up along the inside of Harry’s trouser-clothed thigh. Upon hearing Harry gasp again, Voldemort began to slide two fingers teasingly in the crease between Harry’s thigh and hip.

“Uuunnhh, ahhh, E-Evan,” Harry moaned as his hips flexed when he felt how close Evan’s hand was to his now hardening length.

A wave of heat washed through Voldemort as he heard and saw what his teasing was doing to his enemy. It was the most intoxicating power high he had ever felt. He wanted to see more. He continued to stroke up and down the crease between Harry’s thigh and hip, but then also began circling his thumb even closer to Harry’s hardening shaft.

“Nnnhhaa, Ev-Evan, pleaseee,” Harry begged, not knowing exactly what it was he was begging for. All he knew was that no one had ever made him feel this good and he wanted even more.

Hearing Harry’s pleas drew a sharp intake of breath from the Dark Lord. Feeling Harry’s hips flex beneath his stroking hand and seeing the evidence pressed against Harry’s robes wrought a shock of arousal in the Dark Lord, pulling an unexpected soft moan from him.

The Dark Lord was stunned, and ceased all motion once he realized that he was actually enjoying seeing and hearing Harry’s reactions to his teasing fingers and that he was becoming _hard_ just from Harry’s reactions to him and the knowledge that he was the one responsible for them.

And that is when Plan B Firebolted out the window.

Voldemort recoiled from Harry as if he had been burnt. The _plan_ was supposed to have been _to seduce_ and court Harry Potter and get information from him before killing him! The _plan_ did _not_ also include being _seduced by_ Harry Potter in turn!

Beginning to panic, the Dark Lord quickly began to think of ways to get out of this situation, regroup and form a new plan…after he crucio’d Draco.

However, the Dark Lord was not as fast as the boy-who-lived.

Seeing that Evan had withdrawn to sit back against the couch, Harry figured that Evan was simply trying to prove his point: That it was possible to like both men and women. Harry thought that now that Evan had gotten Harry ‘interested’, that Evan wanted him to _fully_ _realize_ that simple truth by making him take the initiative to – well, to take what it was he wanted.

Harry took another moment to decide how best to do that.

After having decided, Harry chuckled breathlessly at the thought of what he was about to try and do. Harry shifted closer to the other boy and then threw one leg over the other’s lap such that Harry was straddling him. “Hah, ok, I think… hah, that you’ve made your point,” Harry whispered huskily into Evan’s ear before lowering himself to press flush against Evan’s lap.

“Sssttt! H-Harry!” Shocked by Harry’s actions, Voldemort gasped in surprise when his body…well his potion-created-body, naturally thrust forward against Harry’s cock, unconsciously grabbing his hips and pulling him down to increase the pressure.

“Uuuunnnhhh, E-Evan… this…uhhhnn, you, feel… so, ahhh, good,” Harry gasped out as he experimentally began thrusting his hips down and into Evan’s, discovering a rhythm that felt good as their cocks rubbed against each other.

“Nnnnuuuhhh, I… hhuhhnn… can’t…believe… that this… this is… ahhhhnnn, happening…,” the Dark Lord voiced breathlessly as he gripped Harry’s hips more firmly as their rhythm began to increase. With the small part of his rational mind that remained, he couldn’t believe he was letting Harry do this to him, but after existing for over a decade without a body, and getting it back only fairly recently, trying to control the bodily urges that presently ripped through him was impossible.

Too overcome with pleasure to form a coherent sentence, Harry instead responded by dipping his head forward to the junction between Evan’s shoulder and neck, slowly sliding his tongue along the pale skin to see how Evan would react.

“Ha-Harry!” Voldemort gasped at the additional stimulation, clenching his fingers into Harry’s hips as he began thrusting erratically up into him.

Feeling that he was going to come very soon with the rhythm Evan was setting, Harry pressed his mouth firmly against the other boy’s shoulder and began sucking, hard, drawing the skin there into his mouth. Harry was fairly sure that it would leave a mark.

“Sssssttt! Harry!” Voldemort moaned, “Nnnnuuu, you’ll, uhhh,” trying to force himself to tell Harry to stop, even though he didn’t know if he could actually stop _himself_. But Voldemort was certain that if he didn’t stop this, he would find his release as a result of the willing ministrations of Harry Potter. This would change their relationship in Voldemort’s mind, _forever_.

“Nnnhhh, sooo… uuunnnhh, so….good,” Harry gasped against Evan’s shoulder as he felt his climax approach, thrusting erratically against Evan.

Voldemort’s grip around Harry’s hips tightened as the boy’s continued grinding movements against him pushed him to the brink of release, “H-Harry, I… I’m going to… if you keep… H-Harry… Unnnhhhh!”

“Uuhhh, yea-yeah… Evan… me…uhhh, t-… Ev-Evan!” Harry moaned his release brought on by the hard repeated thrusts of the boy under him.

This was the first time Harry had ever experienced mutually driven release.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading! **Please Review!** I promise to respond to your review if you do! I will respond shortly before I upload the next chapter! I'm going to try to update once every 1 to 3 weeks.

I would love to hear something you liked or didn't like or what you want to have happen in the future. I would also love to hear what you think about what a certain character did or how a certain character reacted. Thank you again to all my wonderful Reviewers (Commenters? Commentators? LOL! Ok, I'll just say 'Reviewers' and make things simple :) ) and thanks to all the people who gave me Kudos!

Ok, that all being said, **Please Review!** :)   
 


	3. Ch. 3: And the Results Are... /A Talk... or Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slash! A full retelling of the Half-Blood Prince: What happens if Voldemort disguises himself as a transfer student to gain access to Hogwarts in order to kill Harry Potter personally? Well, I'll give you a hint: It leads to consequences that not even Dumbledore foresaw! This story has a very original plot that has not ever been seen before. Yes, really. Light!Harry.

**Voldemort Goes Back To School:**

**Chapter 3:**

**And the Results Are** …

They remained as they were in the afterglow of their release. Harry’s head rested on Voldemort’s shoulder while still straddling him. Harry’s arms remained wrapped around Voldemort as Harry regained his breath. Voldemort had his hands resting on Harry's hips more lightly than before, with his forehead bent forward against Harry's chest.

Both were left to dwell on their own thoughts as their higher thought processes returned. Harry couldn't believe that just earlier today he had still been in denial and had refused to admit that he was attracted to men at all. Now, after having achieved such an incredible first mutual release, he still wasn't entirely sure about all men, but he knew for certain that he was undoubtedly and extremely attracted to Evan. There was just some kind of electric connection between them.

As Voldemort's consciousness began to make its full reappearance, his breath became more frantic even though their activities had ceased. He felt an icy coldness seeping into his limbs at the realization of what had just occurred. He thought he was going into shock; not the strictly emotional kind, but the kind that actually required a Healer because without one, death would likely result.

There was no possible way the Dark Lord could deny that what just happened with Harry was the most pleasurable experience he ever had so far…even better than crucio-ing his Death Eaters who had failed him, better than going on raids and Avada Kedavra-ing muggles, blood traitors, and half-bloods, better than the thought of ridding the wizarding world of its impurities, and miles better than any time he had engaged in actual sexual intercourse.

This truth _scared_ the Dark Lord, because if that was the best thing he had ever experienced, it was unlikely he would ever want to part with it, which meant that he wouldn't be able to kill Harry… Ever.

This was a completely unacceptable outcome to Voldemort, because if he couldn't kill the boy, Harry would remain the main obstacle in the pursuit of achieving his goals. Furthermore, under the prophecy, Harry would still have the power to kill him as long as the boy was alive.

Another concern that crossed the Dark Lord's mind was: since aside from Harry, all his prior sexual experiences had been with women, and those completely paled in comparison, did that mean he had always been attracted to men and hadn't realized it? Or was it just the connection he had with Harry? Or was there something about his resurrected body that was significantly different from his old one? Or a combination thereof? He honestly didn't know, but he knew he'd have to try and discover the answer.

It was Harry who finished his own private thoughts first. "Evan?" he questioned softly, his head still resting against the Slytherin’s shoulder.

A moment later, Voldemort finally found it within himself to answer, given his tumultuous thoughts. "Hmm?" He responded, merely to show he was conscious.

Harry pulled away slightly from Evan and sat up a bit so that he could look him in the face. "Thank you…for, uh, showing me that, er, that I uh, like, umm, you… a, uh, boy… yeah," Harry finished with a flushed face and a bright smile.

Voldemort didn't respond for a moment as he put Harry's statement together coherently. _Harry likes me?!_ _He_ thought incredulously for a moment, before realizing that well, technically Harry liked 'Evan', who was really him (Lord Voldemort), who was just pretending to be a student, for the sole purposes of obtaining secret information about the Order and then killing Harry. _Oh yes, and we see how well that plan went_.

Still contemplating their current situation, another thought occurred to Voldemort. _What would he do if he found out that I'm actually Lord Voldemort?_ … _Wait, forget what_ he'll _do if he finds out that I'm me, what will_ I _do now that I know that I'm attracted to Harry Potter and that we did…well…that!?_

Putting his spinning thoughts on hold, Voldemort belatedly realized that Harry was probably waiting for a response. "Umm, you're welcome?" the Dark Lord replied, hoping this was a satisfactory answer for such a situation, since he was never good with 'feelings'.

Harry stared at Evan in disbelief. _Trust a Slytherin to answer a confession with a question or anything else other than a real answer,_ Harry thought to himself with a sigh. Refusing to be discouraged, he plowed right on, the Gryffindor way.

"Sooo…Do you like me back?" Harry deadpanned.

The Gryffindor witnessed Evan’s eyes grow wide, his mouth opening and closing comically for a moment or two, before answering. "…Maybe…"

The Dark Lord was beside himself. How could Harry ask a question like that?! As if he would give him the real answer! As if he even _knew_ what the real answer was. Although, because he could no longer say that he absolutely hated everything about Harry, Voldemort thought that he could at least safely say 'Maybe'.

Harry smiled at the Slytherin’s response. "Well maybe _I_ can convince _you_ next time, that you _like_ me more than 'maybe'," he replied smartly as he slowly leaned forward, stopping just a fingers-width away from the other boy’s lips. He then slipped his tongue out, tracing it along Evan’s bottom lip.

Voldemort inhaled deeply as he felt Harry's slowly teasing tongue.

This was the sound Harry was waiting for as he leaned in closer and took Evan's bottom lip into his mouth and sucked gently.

"Uunnnhh," the Dark Lord let slip accidentally as he began to lose himself again under Harry's surprisingly talented tongue and teeth.

Pleased that he was getting some more honest responses out of Evan, Harry fixed his mouth more firmly over Evan's, and slowly pressed his tongue into the Slytherin’s mouth.

When Voldemort felt Harry's tongue enter his mouth and found his tongue, brushing against it, he felt a shiver pass through him before he responded in turn and brushed back against Harry's questing tongue.

Since Harry was still sitting partially on top of Evan and had his arms still wrapped around his shoulders, he clearly felt Evan shiver. His eyes flashed mischievously as he decided to wring some more honest responses from Evan's body. It was then that Harry began to move his tongue in and out of Evan’s hot mouth, stroking the boy’s tongue on each pass. He purposely did this because he knew it simulated sex, but with one's mouth, and had a high probability of success in turning-on the person it was used on. He had heard about it previously from Seamus, one of the more sexually experienced blokes in his dorm.

"Uuunnngg," was the sound Harry's stunt pulled from Evan's mouth, as the Gryffindor felt the other boy shift slightly below him.

Harry continued flicking his tongue in and out of Evan's mouth, feeling him shift again below him and moan into his mouth again. Smiling as he figured out what Evan's likely 'problem' was, Harry then lowered himself down so his hips were pressed down and into Evan's hips and rolled his hips forward.

"Ahhhnnn! H-Harry!" Voldemort gasped out as he wrenched his mouth from Harry's. He was shocked by his own outburst and shocked that Harry's actions were once again making him hard.

Laughing softly now that his lips had been separated from Evan's for a moment, Harry responded, "See, you…like…me…" as he rolled his hips forward into Evan's on each word.

The Dark Lord tightened his grasp on Harry's hips where his hands had remained previously, and inevitably thrust up while bringing the other boy down more forcefully against himself.

"You…also…like…the…things…that…I…do…to…your…body…" Harry continued as he rolled his hips into Evan's with increasing pressure and speed at each word.

Voldemort heard himself beginning to pant as he became fully erect against Harry and the need for release began to build quickly, especially because he felt Harry's fully hardened length against his own, with their previous releases making their cocks more slick. He was about to attempt to form an answer, but before he could, Harry's mouth was back on his, tongue thrusting in and out of his mouth at the same pace of his unrelenting hips. It was too much. Voldemort's fingers dug into Harry's sides again as he forced his hips down against him at an increasingly erratic pace. Even more arousing was the pace of Harry's tongue as it matched the pace Voldemort had set for their hips.

It was unbelievable, the sensations of Harry's tongue thrusting into his mouth and their cocks thrusting against each other. Then, the conscious thought of what position their bodies were in struck him. As Harry was straddling him, if they had been without clothes, he could have been sliding between the warm cleft between Harry's thighs. Voldemort moaned at this thought and thrust even more erratically against Harry.

It was at that moment that Voldemort also recalled exactly how two men were said to have sex: one would thrust into the other's entrance after first slickening it and stretching it with a spell or lubrication applied by hand. The Dark Lord groaned and thrust upwards even harder as he thought about one day thrusting deep into the writhing and beautiful body of his supposed enemy who was rolling his hips down into him. Or… what if one day Harry's beautiful, undulating body were to be thrusting hard and rhythmically into him pulling moans and gasps unbidden from him, similar to now.

"H-Harry, ohhh… H-Harry," He gasped as he began thrusting erratically as he felt his climax quickly approaching.

"Ev-Evan, tsss… s'good…. c-come… come for me," Harry whispered hotly into his ear.

"Unnnhhh…nnnhhh…… H-Harry!" Voldemort shouted, seizing up as his release hit a second time, spurting pearly liquid into his trousers.

The sheer knowledge and feeling of Evan freezing in climax before thrusting forward violently several more times as he rode it out, began pushing Harry over the edge also as his hips were grasped bruisingly and rammed down against Evan's frantically thrusting hips.

"Haahh, uhhh….Evan!" Harry moaned as his climax consumed him. He met Evan's thrusts several more times as they both rode out their climaxes.

They slumped against each other, supporting themselves. This was good, because otherwise they both probably would have fallen over from exhaustion since neither one was used to engaging in these sorts of 'activities', especially not twice in a row.

Getting his breath back, Harry blushed as he recalled the things he had said to Evan and the things he had just done to him, and so suddenly too…well, Evan _had_ been the one who _started_ it.

Harry then realized that he wasn't sure how long they had been…in the room together. He didn't want his friends to worry, especially considering Hermione's warning earlier, and he further realized that it was probably close to lunch by now.

Lethargically pulling out his wand, Harry cast a time checking spell, "Tempus" he said. Misty wisps seeming to be made of light, poured from his wand and fashioned itself into a watch-like face with clock-hands, showing Harry that the time was presently 12:30pm!

"Evan! We've missed the first part of lunch!" Harry exclaimed suddenly as he rolled off of Evan.

It took Voldemort a moment longer to process what Harry had just said…since he was still trying to figure out what in Merlin's name had just happened between them, not once but _twice_. "…Lunch?" the Dark Lord repeated the only part of Harry's statement he managed to catch.

"Yes, lunch! We'd better get going or else we're going to miss it and not be able to eat until dinner!" Harry paused as he thought, "Well, unless I take you directly down to the kitchens myself…but if both of us aren't at lunch, people might start talking…I think a few people in our classes have noticed us looking at each other," Harry said, feeling his face flush as he looked away.

Not interested in lunch in the least, especially because anything he might try to eat would probably just sit in his stomach like a fire breathing Hungarian Horntail, Voldemort simply ignored Harry's insistence that they go to lunch.

Instead, what concerned him was Harry's claim that _other_ people might _know_ about them. He wasn't sure if other people knowing about what they were doing was a good thing or bad thing. Certainly it made him feel uncomfortable and…hot and…arous--….he quickly cut of those thoughts before they could get him into trouble a second time. If anything, it might provide a way for getting close to Harry. But at the same time, he was terrified that his identity would be discovered and then news of what he had been doing with Harry would get back to his Death Eaters… making them lose all respect for him.

Although, now that he really thought about it, it could go the other way and enhance his reputation as The-Dark-Lord-Who-Seduced-The-Boy-Who-Lived-Turning-Said-Boy-Into-A-Writhing-And-Moaning- _Mess_. Smirking slightly at this last thought, he heard Harry speak again.

"We have to get out of here or else they might come looking for us!" Harry insisted upon seeing Evan just sitting there. "We should, er, probably go back to our own dorms, to er…shower first, before we go to the Great Hall."

Refocusing on what Harry was saying, Voldemort nodded in a gesture to indicate to Harry that he agreed with this idea, when secretly he thought no such thing. He didn't intend to follow through on his entire part of it. He planned to go back to the Slytherin dorms and _stay_ there…there was only so much of the Boy-Who-Lived he could handle in a day and he had hit his quota. He didn't feel much like eating either. He decided to just make Draco get him something from the 'kitchens' later.

In preparation of leaving so as to not be showing off the entire _evidence_ of their activities, they both cast _Scourgify_ charms on themselves while avoiding each other's gaze. Both then made their way to the door, but paused awkwardly as they decided who would walk out first.

"Er, you first?" Harry offered to Evan as a question, gesturing with his hands to the door.

Although inwardly pleased as to be offered to go first, Voldemort wondered if he should instead be upset that he was being treated similarly to 'a girl'. Dismissing his concerns, he opened the door and stepped through the threshold, leaving the glaring red couch and reminder of their recent 'activities' behind.

"…Thanks…" he replied somewhat softly and formally, trying to remember to stay in Harry Potter's good graces. As he said this, the Dark Lord still pondered exactly how this had all happened and whether it was actually a good thing or not. Sure it had felt incredible, but that didn't mean it was a good thing in regards to all the rest of the things he had valued during his existence so far.

"Yeah," Harry replied, bringing one hand to the back of his neck and rubbing awkwardly. "So I'll see you later?"

Technically he would see him later in Potions class the next day, since he intended to avoid Harry for the rest of the day, but Voldemort didn't correct Harry's assumption that they would see each other in the Great Hall for lunch. "Yes, of course," he replied craftily before he turned and set off at a brisk pace down the corridor in the direction of the Slytherin Dorms.

Harry smiled at Evan's retreating back… it certainly gave him a few more seconds to stare at Evan's… _assets_. Chuckling at his somewhat lame joke, Harry turned in the opposite direction and headed off towards the Gryffindor Dorms.

****

**A Talk…or Something: Slyth's POV:**

Voldemort made it back to the Slytherin dorms, again without meeting anyone… _how convenient_. He planned to fall into bed… in a most un-Dark-Lord-like-manner, and sleep off everything he was feeling regarding Harry. Feeling too many emotions was bad for a Dark Lord – thus his feeling it necessary to put them all to sleep.

When he got to the 6th year dorm room however, his plans came to a complete halt, for an excellent reason.

"Oh, you're back! How'd it go? What's the news? Is he still alive? Well, I suppose you wouldn't be here if he was still _alive_ … at least I don't think so— "

"Crucio!" Voldemort growled, before he even realized he had whipped his wand out… literally.

Draco fell to the floor in agony. It hurt worse than anything he ever had felt, a trillion times worse than that damned Hippogriff who had gashed his arm open. In whatever functioning part of his mind that was awake under the sheer agony of the curse, Draco figured that something with their plan must have gone _really_ bad for Evan to be using an Unforgiveable Curse on him. Unable to silence his cries of agony, Draco prayed to anyone who would listen that Evan would lift the Curse.

Working his _frustration_ out on Draco… literally again… made the Dark Lord instantly feel better. Now this was familiar territory, he knew how to inflict pain and incite fear like no one else did! And it felt like coming home after being away on a very looonnggg and overly complicated vacation. It had been two days since he had inflicted the Cruciatus Curse on anyone! He had felt like a Muggle drug addict in withdrawal!

But no, he wasn't like a Muggle… he was the powerful, invincible, feared, and respected Lord Voldemort who was currently enjoying the screams of his victim, albeit a victim who had tried to help him… even though it was unlikely that Draco would have ever foreseen 'Evan's' reactions to Harry's…advances.

Sighing at that realization, and recalling that he had decided to sleep all of it off…and try and make sure it didn't follow him into his dreams… more like _nightmares_ …which Dark Lords would _always deny_ they had, Voldemort lifted the curse.

Pausing for a moment, Voldemort was relieved that no one seemed to be coming into the dorm room. He had been worried that Dumbledore had an enchantment placed on the entire castle to alert him or the professors of when an Unforgiveable was used within Hogwarts. Apparently his worries had been for naught. He had heard of the story of the Fake-Mad-Eye-Moody who had used the Unforgivable Curses at Hogwarts and apparently not gotten caught and not set off any alarm spells, and was pleased to know the same careless running of this school was in place. It would be really irritating if he got caught just because he took his temper out on one of his Death Eaters…who didn't know he was his Master.

Draco lay there, in disbelief and retreating agony for several minutes. Although he felt he could probably infer that their plan regarding Harry Potter had something to do with Evan’s use of the curse, he immediately began to become both _enraged_ at Evan's behavior and _fearful_ of him as well. He was an Unmarked Death Eater who had just casually used an Unforgiveable, and who had been assigned the sacred task of _killing_ Harry Potter. There was no telling what someone like that could do to him if they really wanted.

Although Draco was still simmering with anger, he thought it best to remain silent. Draco stood up carefully, trying to get his limbs to work the way he wanted them to, since they  had been jerked around so harshly under the curse.

Voldemort walked over to his bed, and as he had previously intended, flopped back down on it. He then toed-off his shoes, though not closing his eyes as of yet… because how immensely incompetent would he be if he left someone he had just cursed with an Unforgivable stay in the room with him as he slept. No, he would have to cast a couple of shield and warning spells before he let himself fall asleep.

However, upon a second reflection, he figured he probably shouldn't have cursed Draco, especially since he was the only one here who knew he was on the Dark Lord's side with an agenda of getting rid of Harry Potter…or sort of. Trying to find something to say to…gloss over the situation, since Dark Lords never apologize, Voldemort said the first thing that came to mind, "The plan _failed,_ Draco."

Draco was quiet a few moments more, almost afraid to speak, but then afraid not to comment in case Evan was expecting an answer. "O-oohhh, um _sorry_ , uh, I, well… What went wrong with, uh, it?"

At that, Draco witnessed Evan begin to laugh hysterically, leaving Draco unsure of what to do or say. In the end, he just waited for the other boy to finish.

After finally calming down, Voldemort wondered what in Slytherin's name he could say to that, or whether he should even answer at all.

In the drawn-out silence that followed, Draco tried again to get an answer, hoping to understand what had happened, just so he wouldn't get cursed again. "So… did he not want to move that fast… or did he? Or um, could he not, uh, get it up?" Draco asked seriously.

"Wh-What?!" Voldemort burst out, shocked by the last of Draco's questions. "No! He, uh, was able to perform… uh, probably above, uh average," he said hesitantly, wanting to tell Draco the gist of the problem, but not _all_ of it! And certainly not enough to get Draco interested in Harry! _What?! Now where did that thought come from? Harry's not Mine… well at least not Mine to fuck…was he?_

Shocked by Evan's revelation, Draco felt more nervous than before, because he really didn't know what to expect. The blond didn't want to push too far to find out what happened and risk making Evan even more enraged than he clearly was, even though he gave off an air of being relaxed on his bed.

"…So…what, um, happened…exactly…?" Draco asked timidly.

Voldemort felt his face flush and inhaled sharply as he thought about the answer to Draco's question. Unbelievingly, he also felt himself begin to harden at the mere thought of what he and Harry had done just minutes ago. He shifted slightly to try and ease the pressure that was building up. However, this seemed to only increase his discomfort as the friction against his trousers enhanced his growing erection, not ease it.

Since Draco was carefully watching Evan while awaiting his answer so as to avoid being cursed again, the blond immediately noticed Evan's obvious reaction to his question. Draco gulped as he took in the other's flushed face and parted lips. Trailing his eyes lower, he saw a clear bulge beginning to form inside of Evan's trousers. Even after having been just cursed by this same boy, Draco was having difficulty controlling his own reactions to this boy's reactions to Harry Potter, presumably. Trying to bury this somewhat reoccurring fact regarding his reactions to Evan, the blond attempted to drag his attention back to the real conversation at hand. "So… he was… that good, huh?" Draco sought confirmation, that this was indeed the cause of Evan's evident arousal.

"Uuhhh," was what unintentionally slipped from Voldemort's parted lips when he listened to Draco's voice saying how 'good' Harry was. Embarrassed and increasingly concerned at how sensitive his body was becoming to all things regarding Harry Potter, the Dark Lord turned on his side away from Draco. He hoped that his back would provide a shield as to what was happening to the front of him.

Upon hearing Evan's response, Draco felt all the blood in his body rush south to his cock, which began to harden at an alarming rate… considering he still believed he was 'straight'… or had been 'straight' until Evan showed up. "I, uh… ok, I'll just, uh, get r-ready and wash up for lunch now, right? … Need to keep up my strength for, um, the rest of the day, and um, then later, uh, ha-have dinner, and, um, … go t-to, um… b-bed…" Draco stuttered on the last word as he continued to stare transfixed at Evan's twisted form on his bed.

Still, Draco made no move to head to the bathroom. He could both hear and see how heavily Evan was breathing, all from one little mention of Potter! Either Potter was just that skilled, or Evan was just that sensitive… or both! He groaned at the implication of the former, because _now_ he (Draco) and Definitely-Not-A-Saint-Now-Potter would be competing against each other for yet one more thing! But… on the other hand, if Evan was really this sensitive to Potter, such that even mentioning sexual activity with Potter could provoke this reaction in Evan, then it could prove to be incredibly fun for Draco…especially now since he _owed_ Evan one for daring to curse him!

Smirking to himself as his own plan began to form in his head, Draco silently prayed again to anyone who would listen, that when he did what he was about to do, that Evan would be permanently too 'lost' to even think about cursing him again.

Steeling himself, and mind you, it was only for payback for Evan's curse… _not_ because he would actually _want_ to do this for any other reason, Draco approached the bed slowly where Evan's back faced him.

Draco paused before pulling out his wand and turning to the door, casting a silent and slightly more complex Locking Charm on it and a Warning Charm which would go off if someone on the outside was trying to break through it. Once done, he took a deep breath and put one knee on Evan's bed, and then lifted the other.

Voldemort immediately felt the movement on the bed and knew that Draco had gotten on. He was having difficulty clearing his head of the heat that had settled there and not let up ever since Draco had spoken of Harry. The Dark Lord knew he should probably draw his wand, but he found that the mere prospect of pulling it out, was too great a task for his clouded mind and burning body.

What Voldemort did realize though, was that there was something _clearly wrong_ with him. He had suspected it slightly before, but now it was glaringly obvious. The question was, was whether the problem stemmed from the first child-like body he created, the resurrected body he got back in the graveyard, the body created by the potion he had been working on secretly, or the combination between any of them. This greatly upset him, because he had just gotten his new body back, and he didn't want it dying or malfunctioning or _anything_! Although on a happier note, if the fault was with his resurrected body, he would get to curse Wormtail into the ground for his _failure_ , yet again! No…wait, he could curse him either way!

He felt his breathing become increasingly shallow and labored as he felt Draco lay down beside him, pressing himself flush against his back.

Thrilled that Evan hadn't cursed him, just like he had hoped, Draco leaned up to Evan's ear and whispered, "So, Harry Potter and his cock are good in bed?"

"Nnnnhh!" Voldemort whimpered as he felt Draco's hot breath on his ear and neck. Involuntarily, he arched deeply and then relaxed, only to feel Draco's body and cock pressed up behind him. "D-Draco?" He questioned uncertainly. He was confused because he had thought the boy was 'straight', but unless that was Draco's wand…his literal one at least…

"Hmmmff," Draco gasped, as he couldn't suppress how incredible it felt to be pressed against Evan like this, especially with him so responsive. Draco wondered if this is what Potter had felt when they did whatever it was they had done. Suddenly he wanted to know, and not only know, but ever the competitive one, he wanted to do _more_ to Evan and do it _better_ than Golden Boy Potter.

Struck with this newfound inspiration, Draco lifted his arm and wrapped it around Evan's hips and slipped his hand lower until he felt his hand brush against the other boy's hard length.

"Aaaahhhmm!" The Dark Lord moaned as he thrust his hips forward into Draco's hand. He heard Draco moan as he thrust back against him before the blond wrapped his hand firmly around his cock through his robes as best he could and began stroking firmly up and down its length.

"D-Draco…wh-what?!..." Voldemort voiced through his gasps and other small sounds of pleasure he was making as Draco's hand continued to pleasure him.

"Haah, I th-thought that'd be… obvious," Draco replied breathlessly as he gave a small squeeze to the shaft in his grasp.

It was then that Voldemort stopped caring why or what Draco was trying to do… not that at least part of that wasn't obvious…regardless, as he had been feeling the primal need to thrust into the warmth that surrounded him and which still managed to penetrate his robes, he fully let go and began thrusting rhythmically into Draco's hand.

As Evan began to move and inevitably began pressing back against Draco's now dripping length, Draco finally gave up all his insistences of his 'straight' status and began thrusting along with Evan, right along the deep, warm crevasse between his thighs.

"Did…did Harry…aha… do…th-this, to…y-you?" Draco got out in pants.

It took several moments for Voldemort to comprehend the other’s question through the shocks of pleasure he was feeling, "N-Not…like, th-this."

Pleased to hear that, but still unsure of what exactly Potter had done to him, Draco asked further, "D-Did, Harry…t-touch you… directly?...L-Like, uhhff… skin-to…skinnn?" he managed to gasp out.

At that, Voldemort moaned and fully rolled his hips forward into Draco's hand and back against Draco's cock, which he felt thrusting between his legs. He repeated this full rolling motion several times before moaning out his response in the negative.

Spurred on by Evan's response, Draco let go of Evan's cock, which had made the fabric damp all the way through his robes, and ripped open the boy's robe, causing the buttons to rip loose of the fabric and fall onto the bed beneath them. Then reaching down, Draco undid the single button that held the brunette’s trousers together, yanked down the zipper, and slipped his hand immediately into Evan's boxers. Draco moaned as he felt how hard and slick Evan's cock was. He had only ever touched his own, so feeling the cock of another boy's and knowing that he was…mostly… the cause of his present state, was intoxicating. Draco didn't even bother with his own trousers, because he could feel his release rapidly approach.

"Ohhh! Ggggdddss!" The Dark Lord keened at the feeling of Draco's hand directly upon him. As a Dark Lord, he was the dominant one out on the battlefield, especially amongst all his followers and even amongst his enemies. But there was something unimaginably arousing about Draco's clear display of dominance when he had wrecked his robe by ripping the buttons clear off, too impatient to get at his cock to wait and undo them carefully. "Uuunnnhh, D-Draco, uhhh…I…I'm…"

Certain of what Evan was trying to tell him, Draco grasped his cock more firmly and began fisting his cock with increasing speed as he also thrust against him at the same rhythm. With the head and length of his cock continuously sliding between Evan's thighs, Draco imagined that eventually he would be able to know what doing that felt like skin against skin, and maybe even beyond…into Evan's body as he had heard was how two blokes engage in sex.

Groaning at this thought, Draco's hips began thrusting erratically between Evan's thighs as his hand picked up the same pace. "E-Evannn… n-need…to…"

"Nnnhhuu, uunnhh…Drac—…uhhhnn!" Voldemort groaned as Draco drove him to his release as he felt the blond erratically thrusting against him.

As Evan came, his thighs clenched together, squeezing Draco's cock tighter, making him thrust harder and faster into their tight confines. "Ahhh, Ev—…nnn!" Draco shouted at he came between Evan's thighs as he continued thrusting as he rode out his release.

Coming down from their highs, they slowly regained their breath. Although not typically a cuddler in the least, Draco felt the need to snuggle closer to Evan. Draco felt that doing so was ok and that he didn't have to be all so 'manly' like he felt he had to be around the girls he had engaged in 'activities' with.

Finally getting his breath and some of his more rational mind back again, Voldemort spoke first, "You know, for doing that to me, knowing I was already…wound up…I should really curse you again…you knew I was irritated with you because of your _plan_."

Draco tensed for a moment, thinking it over, before relaxing and replying, "I don't think you would for this…but even if you did…it would be worth it… and not only that…I would do it again," he whispered the last part into Evan's ear before going lower and laying a slow open mouthed kiss to the side of Evan's neck.

"Uuhhh," Voldemort gasped, flexing as he felt Draco's kiss against his neck begin to send shocks of heat through him and straight down to his now again rapidly hardening length. He then felt Draco begin to use his tongue, trailing warm slick paths along his neck and down to his shoulder and back again.

Cluing into the fact that Evan seemed to be getting turned-on again, rather than the slow cuddling and make-out session he had intended to have with Evan, made Draco flush with pride at being able to arouse a bloke again so quickly. Usually it took some time for a bloke to become hard a second time.

Biting his lip and stifling a moan of his own, Draco wanted to try something new, "Tell me what you want…Evan…What do you want me to do to you…Do you want to come again?" he whispered hotly in Evan's ear, before he dropped back down to his neck and gently began to suck at his neck, just as Potter must have done when he had left all those enticing marks on his body. Upon remembering, Draco's gentle sucks soon became harder though still using his tongue to soothe over the area, wanting to mark what he realized he wanted as his too.

Mind fogging with pleasure again, the Dark Lord had to think about what it was he even wanted. He knew his body was out of control, he knew he should try to find the power within himself to stop, but he just couldn't, and why should he, when giving in would be so sweet. "Take… take off your trousers… Draco," He commanded softly, as he continued to writhe under the ministrations of Draco's tongue and lips.

Draco groaned at that. He hadn't thought that Evan would want to continue that much farther…or at least so he had thought. He moved slightly away before yanking down his own trousers, but leaving himself in his boxers.

Voldemort then turned around so he was facing Draco. Upon seeing him still in boxers, he elaborated, "those too," he said as he pointed to Draco's boxers.

Gasping at the implications of what they might do if he wasn't in boxers, Draco hastily shucked those off too and flung them off the bed.

Smirking at Draco's eagerness and obedience, and feeling somewhat more in control than he had during his earlier three releases, the Dark Lord then reached down to his own trousers and boxers from where Draco had pushed them down his thighs earlier, and shoved them down and off of him the rest of the way.

They both took a moment to admire each other's glistening lengths.

Knowing what he wanted, but part of him rebelling at asking nevertheless, the Dark Lord gave the command he wanted most right now, "Get on top of me, Draco," he said as he rolled onto his back.

Draco groaned at how sexy Evan sounded when he was both giving commands, and yet somehow ending up sounding submissive at the same time. It was then that Draco realized he was completely hard again, just like Evan. Sitting up a bit, Draco threw one leg over Evan's middle, straddling him, "Like this?" he asked as he began to lower himself onto Evan so their cocks rubbed together.

"Yessss!" Voldemort gasped as he felt Draco grind his cock against his and arched up into him in response.

And with that, Draco began rhythmically bucking down and into Evan's leaking and hard cock. "You are… so… uhhnn… sexy… l-like thisss… it…actually, ohhhh… makes me… uhn w-want to…" Draco panted out but stopped, as heat flooded his face at what some part of him was about to say, but the rest of his mind was having a bit more difficulty catching up to what he was realizing he wanted.

The Dark Lord heard Draco's hesitation, and curious even despite their current activities, he questioned, "D-Draco… wh-what isss… it… unnff… th-that…you… w-want…huuf."

At that question, Draco's hips bucked erratically against Evan's at the knowledge of what he was about to say, and picturing what he wanted in his mind and imagining what it would feel like. The tip of his cock profusely dripping with pearly fluid, Draco replied, "I…I w-want… to be… inside… of…you…….uhhh!" he cried out the last as he felt his release break upon him much sooner than he thought at his own declaration, rolling his hips hard into Evan's.

"Y-you…w-want….tha-…. Dra—….I'm….nnuuuhhh!" The Dark Lord cried out as he thrashed below Draco, riding out his hardest release ever.

Even through the rest of his orgasm, Draco felt another flush of heat wash over him, prolonging his orgasm at the realization that Evan found Draco's desire to be inside of him arousing enough to immediately come from just hearing it.

After calming down for a second time with Draco, Voldemort both began to panic, and begin to feel relieved, because he may have just gotten a clue to start figuring out what was wrong with him. Never before had he been with another man and never before had he even contemplated 'bottoming'...so the fact that he seemed to greatly crave such a prospect now, at least gave him a direction for what things to research for a possible cure. On the other hand, it was making him panic, because all his other 'urges' as of late had been almost entirely uncontrollable, and he worried that he, or some part of him, might actually do what it was Draco admitted he wanted, before Voldemort could find a cure.

Swallowing the panic which threatened to bubble up, the Dark Lord vaulted up from the bed, and promptly stumbled and fell, discovering that he couldn't walk after having two spectacular climaxes just recently and two exquisite climaxes earlier. Groaning in slight pain and more-so embarrassment, he shakily got to his feet, using the edge of the bed beside him to help him walk over to his trunk at the foot of his bed.

Finally making it over to said trunk, he decided that kneeling for now would be the best way to not fall over again. He then lifted the lid and immediately began yanking out clothes.

From his spot on the bed, Draco was stunned by Evan's frantic escape from the  bed. "Umm, Evan?...Everything ok?" he asked, concerned.

After casting a quick Scourgify and pulling on his clothes from where he knelt on the floor, the Dark Lord shakily tried rising to his feet… this time a bit more successful than the last, though still a bit unsteady. "I'll find out… and then I might let you know…if I feel generous," he answered cryptically as he made his way to the door.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Draco called from the bed.

"Library," was all Voldemort said before making his escape to the Library, hoping something in there held the key to his strange behavior and overly sexual urges. He figured since he was the Dark Lord and all, he wouldn't have any problems Imperiusing the Librarian if she tried to stop him from entering the Restricted Section.

Smiling to himself, Voldemort walked through the Slytherin common room and out the door. The Dark Lord was feeling more like himself again, knowing that now he had a task before him that he was certain he would be able to complete…and with no _temptations_ around! Unless Draco intended to follow him to the library, or if Potter, as unlikely as he thought that would be, would finally find the motivation to become top student and pay a visit to the library this late at night.

****

 **Thanks for Reading!** **Please** **Review! I always respond to reviews! Oh, and the longer your review is, the longer my reply will be :)  
**


	4. Ch. 4: Searching for Something in the Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slash! A full retelling of the Half-Blood Prince: What happens if Voldemort disguises himself as a transfer student to gain access to Hogwarts in order to kill Harry Potter personally? Well, I'll give you a hint: It leads to consequences that not even Dumbledore foresaw! This story has a very original plot that has not ever been seen before. Yes, really. Light!Harry.

**Voldemort Goes Back To School:**

**Chapter 4:**

**Acceptance?: Gryff's POV:**

"Hey, mate, what's so interesting at the Slytherin table?" Ron questioned Harry, who sat between him and Hermione.

Harry's head snapped to the right to look at Ron, "Wha-? Oh, er, nothing?"

Ron raised an eyebrow and leaned over the table more to catch Hermione's eye in question before replying. "Um, did you just answer my question with a question?" he asked Harry in confusion.

Harry flushed at Ron's catch, "…Er, no?" He kept his gaze on the redhead’s face, though he could almost feel Hermione rolling her eyes behind his head.

"Hmm, were you looking for that new student? Evan, you said his name was?" she asked slyly.

Harry whipped around to look at her. "Wha-? I, No! W-Why would I be look-looking for him?"

Hermione was grinning, "Ohhh, so you noticed he was missing then…"

"…I…er…" Harry stuttered out, trying to find some excuse for how he had noticed Evan was not sitting at the Slytherin table other than if he had specifically been looking for him.

"And you were _late_ for lunch! And we _saw_ you follow Evan after Transfiguration…" Hermione rationalized in a sing-song tone of voice. "Sooo…? What Happened!" she demanded.

Harry felt his face flame as he recalled what _had happened_ after following Evan. He couldn't even believe it himself! He had had a plan. The plan was to clear the air, to tell Evan that he, Harry Potter, was _straight_ , and that he was _in no way_ attracted to him or any other bloke. He knew this! And yet, once they had gotten into the room, and as soon as he and Evan had sat on that red couch…and then Evan had put his hand on his knee…all his plans had been destroyed faster than his broomstick!...

The kind he rode!...

In the air!...

Harry inwardly cringed as all sorts of sexual thoughts involving Evan somehow kept coming back to him like a Dobby-possessed-blugger. Had he always been this…horny? It was strange, he never recalled himself being so attracted to someone before…or doing anything so…quickly…with anyone else, ever! So…what was it about Evan that made him…behave…this way? And what was so strange, was that at least when he was away from Evan, his mind seemed a bit clearer, but as soon as he was close to him, …he felt like he was out of control!

Maybe if he couldn't control himself, he should just try to keep his distance from Evan…maybe…But somehow he was worried about Evan, because he wasn't at lunch, even though he said he would be, and now it was almost over! Maybe Evan was just as freaked out by what they had done as he was and had decided to skip?

Ever the good Gryffindor, Harry wanted to make sure Evan was ok…even though it had been the other boy who had taken things farther…with the whole…knee…thing… Harry blushed harder at the recollection.

"Harry? Why is your face flushed?" Hermione asked abruptly.

"…Sunburn?" Harry replied lamely.

Hermione huffed and Harry heard Ron snicker behind him.

"Harry James Potter! Do _not_ lie to me! You've been inside _all_ day!" she replied indignantly.

Harry groaned inwardly. It seemed that Hermione just wasn't going to let up on this one. He pushed his plate away and ' _thunked'_ his head down on the table.

"I think _he_ broke him," Ron stated as he observed Harry's deflated form. 

Hermione giggled at that statement, because she knew Ron had absolutely no idea exactly what his statement implied. Stifling her laughter, she then replied, "Hmm, I think _Evan_ broke him too…Or maybe just took something from him as a souvenir?"

Harry's head shot up from the table, "Hermione!" He exclaimed as his face turned all sorts of red.

Grinning, all she replied was, "I _thought_ so!"

"I didn't say _anything_!" Harry protested.

"Wait, souvenir?" Ron inquired.

"Oh, Ron… _I'll tell you_ what certain verbal terms of art mean _when you're older_ ," Hermione promised as she shook her head, quoting a Muggle witty phrase, knowing that he wouldn't get it.

"Umm, ok…" Ron replied, before turning back to his plate and quickly cramming the rest of the food into his mouth before they had to leave to their next class.

Facing Harry again, Hermione asked, "So, you want to know where he is…are you going to find him after class?"

Hesitating a moment, because he really thought that putting distance between them would be the best idea, given his state of mind, Harry replied, "I'm…sure I'll see him at dinner, so then I'll know he's…ok."

Pausing briefly, and considering that she didn't know to what extent things had transpired after their Transfiguration class, Hermione pressed, "What if he doesn't come to dinner?"

"…Then…I'll go find him…but… _just_ …make sure he's _ok_ ," Harry stated, hoping his conviction of 'just' held.

Hermione nodded minutely, satisfied for now with his answer, although she hoped that he would be able to confide in her in the near future. She was certain that he was just as attracted to Evan as Evan appeared to be attracted to him, but until Harry came to terms with it…there wasn't too much else she could do but offer her support and generally inquire into their _‘affairs’_.

After finishing the rest of their lunch in silence, except for Ron's loud chewing, the trio gathered up their things and headed to their next class.

****

**Searching for Something in the Library**

Upon looking up references, Voldemort figured he could at least start in the Non-Restricted Section since there were things there that were worth looking into. If he did not find what he needed, he would then wait for more people to leave the library before making his way to the Restricted Section, by force if necessary.

Going to the back of the library to the section of 'Magical Transformations of the Body', he noticed that the bookcases here had books on the shelves from the waist up, but below that were long planks of wood parallel to the floor and that wrapped around the bookcases, forming a long thin table. Underneath this long table were chairs. _How convenient, I can do my research alone without being bothered!_

Studying the shelves, Voldemort began picking books out that he thought might be helpful: ‘Transformations Caused by Using Potions’, ‘Transformations Using Blood’, ‘Transformations Requiring a Sacrifice’, ‘Transformations and Their Effects’, etc.

As he went down the line of relevant bookshelves, he opened one book in particular that interested him: ‘Transformations Caused by the Use of Animal Ingredients’. In Voldemort's mind, his transformation, or should he say 'Resurrection', was a two-step process; the first step was becoming that skeleton child-like form, which used parts of a stillborn baby, unicorn blood and milk from Nagini amongst other non-animal ingredients, and then the second step was what he looked like after his Resurrection in the graveyard during the Triwizard Tournament, which included a bone from his Father, flesh from his servant (Wormtail), and blood of his enemy (Harry Potter). Although most people don't consider _humans_ to be _'animals'_ , for purposes of transformations and potion-making, they were.

So any one of these 'animals' (his Father, Wormtail, Harry, or the stillborn baby) could be the cause of why he was feeling this way. Or, the urges he was having for Harry could be the result of one of the non-animal ingredients… or some sort of unforeseeable interaction between them, though this was less likely. But first, he would start by analyzing each individual animal ingredient first. Then, if he found nothing of significance, he would then look at the non-animal ingredients, and finally the interactions between ingredients.

Sighing inwardly, Voldemort spotted another book that might prove useful and reached for it.

"You weren't at lunch _or_ dinner," a voice stated calmly behind him.

Voldemort whirled around in shock, "You!"

Harry quirked an eyebrow, "Yes… me.…So…did you ever eat?" He covertly folded his Marauder's Map and put it in his pocket.  

Voldemort narrowed his eyes before whirling back towards the bookshelf, wondering if the parchment that Harry was failing to conceal had helped the boy find him. It was a good thing that the Dark Lord had thought ahead and had already performed a powerful spell on himself to make any magical artifact identify him as 'Evan Farley' rather than 'Tom Riddle'. Otherwise, his identity could have easily been discovered by the present Hogwarts staff or by Dumbledore if the old fool had returned sooner than expected.

Dismissing the parchment, the Dark Lord tried to look as if he was continuing his search, hoping that Harry would just leave him alone…so nothing like what had happened before with him would repeat. "No,” he said shortly.

"Why not?" Harry pressed, wanting to _just_ make sure that Evan really was ok.

Twitching in irritation, Voldemort snapped, "It's really none of your business, now is it? I got distracted if you must know! Now I have work to do, so _kindly_ show yourself out," he finished in a mocking tone.

Harry was taken aback by Evan's harsh attitude, the boy had been much more affectionate and…responsive to him earlier. Flushing and becoming aroused at the reminder, Harry was sure that given the right touch, he could have Evan responding to him just like before.

His mind began fogging over again, _replacing_ his _earlier plan_ of 'going to find Evan _just_ to make sure that he was ok’, with a _new_ _plan_ : getting the same responses out of the Slytherin like he had earlier that day in that red couch classroom.

Leaning in closer to Evan so that his chest was pressed against his back and so that his mouth was right by Evan's ear, Harry whispered, "And what was it that you got distracted with?"

Voldemort felt shivers of heat course through him as he felt Harry's breath against his overly sensitive neck. Draco had licked and sucked on that spot, and before that, Harry had done the same.

Whirling back to face Harry and dropping the book he had just pulled out, Voldemort placed his hand over his neck, hoping to prevent another hot brush of breath against it. "As I said: None of your business…Now go."

Harry wasn’t sure if Evan was playing hard to get, or if he was really trying to focus on studying, or whether he had done something to upset Evan. He wanted to find out immediately. The first thing he would need to do was get Evan away from his precious search of the dusty library bookshelves.

Harry stepped closer so that his chest was flush against Evan's chest, slowly sliding a leg between the other boy’s. Harry immediately felt a response jerk against his thigh and smirked. He tried to push some more of Evan's hot buttons, "Did you make yourself come? Is that what 'distracted' you? Thoughts of what I did to you maybe?"

Honestly, it wasn't only Voldemort who was shocked by the almost unexpected, outrageous, expressly lewd things coming out of Harry's mouth. It was enough to make Harry himself blush, but there was just something about Evan that pushed him to do and say things he never thought he would! He wasn't sure if he should be thrilled or scared by the changes that the other boy seemed to elicit in him. Well, either way, it was too late to back out now…

Feeling Harry's thigh pressed against the still very sensitive part of his body, Voldemort tried to back up, but there was nowhere to go. The long table that wrapped around the bookshelf was already digging into his lower back. "No! H-Harry…you don't understand! I think… I think I might be… sick," he protested, hoping that this lame excuse would make Harry leave him alone.

Harry paused at that, not certain what to say, but obviously concerned. "Oh, really? What's wrong? You, er, seem, just fine to me…" he trailed off as he felt something pressing insistently against his thigh. Looking down, he saw Evan's erection outlined against his robes.

Embarrassed now, Voldemort tried a new tactic, telling Harry just enough to get him to stop teasing him, "No, it's not like… it's just… I…" he paused to swallow, "I feel aroused all the time!" He got out in a huff, face flushed by his embarrassing predicament.

Staring for a moment, Harry burst out laughing.

"It's not funny!" The Dark Lord protested.

"Ahahaha, y-yesss, it isss, hahaha," was all Harry managed.

Fuming that the Boy-Who-Lived-Who-Should-Just-Go-And-Die- _Right-Now_ was laughing at his immensely awkward situation, which was _literally growing_ every time Harry or Draco got too close to him, Voldemort shoved at Harry's thigh with both his hands, knocking it out from between both of his. He then turned his back on Harry and crossed his arms across his chest.

After managing to stifle his laugher, Harry stepped up behind Evan and wrapped his arms around him. Feeling Evan struggle a bit, Harry just held tighter, thinking he was just a bit upset about him laughing, but he couldn't help it! "Evan…you're not sick…I don't pretend to know what Durmstrang was like…but that just means you're turned-on," he replied huskily into Evan's ear. A brief flicker of consciousness registered in his mind that like Evan, he himself seemed to be 'aroused all the time' as well. But this thought was now squashed by more _pressing_ concerns.

"So instead of complaining and resisting, you should turn around, and do something about it," Harry continued persuasively as he moved one hand down from Evan's arm, trailing it down the Slytherin's flanks, slowly stroking the area right above Evan's partially hardened cock.

"Hhhuuu…H-Harry…" the Dark Lord moaned, feeling the uncontrollable urges in his body rear up again as he instinctively thrust his hips up and forward, trying to get Harry's hand to move lower.

Thrilled that his… _new_ plan seemed to be working, Harry replied, "Nope, I'm not going to do what I know your body wants me to do right now… _unless_ , you promise to not avoid me again”. If Evan would agree to this, the Gryffindor would be able to pull a lot more similar responses from the other boy in the future.

"H-Harry, unnn… p-please…." Voldemort heard himself beg his long-time enemy, his intention to research beginning to fly right out of his mind.

"Promise me! I know you crave this! I…I can see how you respond to me…how you sound… how you look…" Harry paused to breathe, feeling himself harden at his own words and at the sounds Evan was making right now. A small part of his consciousness was shocked that he would want Evan to make such a promise, especially when only earlier, he had promised himself that he was going to limit contact with the boy due to the intense… urges… he felt whenever he was around Evan. However, this small part of Harry's mind was again silenced by the larger part that just wanted to wring more responses from him.

Harry continued speaking into Evan's ear, "How you thrust your hips whenever I touch anywhere near your cock." _That_ was exactly what Evan was doing now as he tried to get Harry's hand to move lower.

Voldemort's resolve was crumbling. He had wanted to stay clear of Harry until he could figure out what exactly was wrong with his body. And the only way to figure out what was wrong with his body was to do research, which had led him to the library in the first place. How in the world could he have anticipated that Harry would be in the library too! He had heard the boy was rarely to be found here! If Voldemort had known, he would have cast a Disillusionment charm on himself. Although he supposed that Harry's lack of respect for authority was somewhat generally correct, since he was doing _this_ to him in the back of the _library_.

While his thoughts distracted him, Voldemort suddenly felt Harry drag a single finger down so it passed over the tip of his overly sensitive hard shaft to just barely rest on its base before dragging back up slowly.

"Nnn! H-Harry!" He cried out hoarsely as his hips thrust forward, trying to get that same stimulation.

"Sayyyy you'll stop avoiding me! Just say it! And I promise I'll give you what you want…and more," Harry coaxed, slowly dragging his finger down and up again.

"Unnnhh! Oh…nnn, ok! Ok, I won't…I wo— ahhh!" The Dark Lord’s surrender was cut off when Harry's hand suddenly dipped lower and squeezed his dripping length before sliding up and swirling his thumb over the sensitive head.

"Ohhhnn, E-Evan… you have no…idea, what you do to me…when you're like thisss," Harry whispered, using his body and other hand to guide Evan's hips such that he was pressed up against the table. Doing this prevented Evan from escaping, not that Harry thought he would try, and not that he'd actually prevent the boy from leaving _if_ Evan had actually wanted to leave. Pushing Evan up against the table resulted in Harry’s own hard cock being pressed more firmly against Evan’s arse.

"Nnggg! Ha-Harry!" Voldemort gasped, instinctually shifting his hips back, seeking more stimulation from the sensations that Harry's hardened length pressing into the crevasse between his legs incited.

Harry inhaled sharply at the stimulation his cock was receiving from those hips. He hastily removed his hand from Evan’s length and quickly pulled the buttons on the boy’s robe loose. Harry then placed his hand directly on Evan's skin, just below his chest, and slowly started trailing his hand downwards. At the same time, he began thrusting his hips shallowly in a continuous rhythm against Evan. "Ev-Evan, ahhh, do…you… nnhhaa, l-like…th-thisss?" Harry gasped out.

The Dark Lord shivered and moaned, pressing himself backward into Harry's hard shaft as he realized that _yes_ , he really did like this.

Harry took that moan as a 'yes'. He dipped his hand lower, undoing the button on Evan's trousers and then pulling the zipper down. Harry brushed his fingers alongside the Slytherin’s hard length through the boy’s boxers once before taking hold of the fabric on either side of Evan’s hips and shoving his trousers and boxers down, leaving Evan's cock completely exposed and his arse covered only by the back of the boy’s opened robe.

Wrapping his arm around Evan again, Harry grasped the boy's exposed cock firmly and began stroking up and down it, matching the same pace as their hips.

"Aaahhn…nnnhhh…s'good…d-don't…st—" Voldemort found himself pleading against his will as he was overcome by Harry's ministrations.

"Evan! Are you back here! Are you really doing resear—" they both heard a familiar voice say, as the one to whom the voice belonged suddenly came into view and ceased speaking upon seeing what _exactly_ the two of them were doing.

****

**What can three do amongst naught but books?**

Draco froze upon seeing Evan with his trousers and boxers down and upon seeing Potter’s chest pressed up against Evan’s back while the Gryffindor clasped the boy’s slickened length in his hand.

Harry froze as well, blood draining from his face. He couldn't believe that his childhood nemesis had caught him in such a compromising situation! He could only begin to stutter out, "I…th-this…M-Malfoy…this…is-isn't…"

Before Harry could get any further in his explanation, he felt Evan thrust his hips back against him, continuing to moan.

"Ha-Harry! D-Don't…ahhnn…s-stop…p-please…I…nnggg….n-need…" The Dark Lord heard himself beg, almost out of his mind with pleasure as he thrust back against Harry and then forward into the boy’s slickened hand, not even caring that Draco was now watching them.

Groaning at the resumed stimulation against his still clothed cock, Harry couldn't believe that Evan wanted to continue doing this even though he was sure that Evan had seen Malfoy arrive. But the blond had already seen them…right? So, it's not like there was any harm in continuing now was there? It was already too late.

While continuing to stare at Malfoy to gauge his reaction, Harry resumed stroking up and down Evan's still thrusting shaft as he resumed thrusting his hips against the crevasse of Evan's backside.

Draco felt his mouth go dry when he witnessed not only what the two were doing, but also when he clearly heard Evan beg Potter not to stop. The blond watched Potter obey as the Gryffindor moved his hand along his new friend's dripping length.

"Yeesss….Har—….sooo…nngg…ggsss…" the two boys heard Evan groan, as Draco _saw_ and as Harry _felt_ Evan thrusting his hips back hard against Harry.

Hearing and seeing Evan and Potter together made Draco instantly hard, his breath becoming shallow just watching how hot the two of them were together.

Even through his lust-filled haze, Harry could clearly see Malfoy still standing there. He had thought that Malfoy would be repulsed by what they had been doing, especially since it was with the blond’s seemingly new best friend. Instead, Malfoy was staring back at them with lust-filled eyes and had a clear tent forming in the front of his trousers.

For some reason, knowing that his school-nemesis was turned-on by what they were doing together fueled Harry's Gryffindor courage and pushed him to take things further than he ever thought he would have considered before. Harry hoped that Evan wouldn't mind, but based on what they were currently doing, he doubted the Slytherin would.

Turning back to Evan, Harry used his left hand to first push the boy further over the table and then pull the Slytherin’s robes up over his back, so that Evan’s arse was exposed to his and Malfoy's sight.

Harry heard a sharp intake of breath from Malfoy. Motivated by that sound, Harry turned towards the blond. He couldn’t believe what he himself was about to do. Harry switched hands on Evan, using his left hand to stroke the boy’s shaft while bringing his right hand, which was partially slickened by Evan's arousal, up to his lips. The Gryffindor then proceeded to suck on his own fingers, further slickening them. Harry moaned around his fingers as he tasted the salty-sweetness that was Evan’s arousal, for the first time.

Draco echoed Harry’s moan when he saw Harry sucking the pearly liquid from his fingers, clearly enjoying the taste. Draco was so hard now, that it was becoming torture to remain in the somewhat tight trousers he had put on earlier. Figuring that since Harry and Evan were already doing this, it wouldn't really matter if he removed his own trousers…right?

Striding down the isle towards Evan and Potter, Draco jerked his belt loose from its loopholes, undid the button of his trousers, jerked the zipper down, and hurriedly stepped out of his trousers. Draco gasped as the material passed over his hard and already leaking shaft.

Upon feeling a surge of lust and pride that the things he was doing with and to Evan were enough to get his arch-nemesis hot enough to disrobe in front of him, Harry removed his now fully slicked fingers from his mouth and turned back to take in Evan's upturned backside that his clothed cock was thrusting up against.

Panting at the thought of what he was about to do, Harry gasped out, loud enough for the other two boys to hear, "E-Evan…Spread… your… legs.”

"Nnnggg… H-Harry…uunnhh—" Voldemort moaned and jerked upon hearing Harry's command. A minuscule portion of his rational mind surfaced briefly, trying to tell him to say _no_ , to stop this insanity while he had the chance, but everything Harry was doing to his body quickly silenced that part. No matter how much he fought with himself, he just couldn't overcome his body's inescapable urge to get Harry to drive him to release by any means necessary.

Still thrusting into Harry's left hand, the Dark Lord shifted his feet farther apart, knowing it would leave his most intimate parts entirely exposed to the Gryffindor. He groaned at the thought that Harry wanted to see him like this and do these things to him…even though in the back of his mind he knew that Harry didn't actually _know_ that he was 'the Dark Lord'.

"P-Potter…wha-what are y-you—" Draco stuttered out between heavy pants just from watching them, wondering whether Potter was actually going to do what it sounded like he was about to do.

Harry looked back at Malfoy and though flushed and thrusting against Evan, he managed to tell him breathlessly, "M-Malfoy…c-cast a…unnnhh…s-silencing…ch-charm..."

The usual Draco would have told 'Potty' to go fuck himself and say that he couldn't order him around and how dare he try…but seeing as Potter was already fucking himself, and seemed to be about to fuck someone else too…he decided that he would allow Potter to order him _just_ this _once_ , especially since it was for a good cause: Driving Evan to climax and getting to listen to him moan and thrust his hips like that, making Draco himself hard and dripping as a result. Draco grabbed his wand, and cast the silencing charm Potter had _requested_.

Upon hearing Draco’s spell, Harry’s gaze flicked towards Draco. He saw the blond walk towards them, stopping only a foot away. The Gryffindor grinned widely at him before turning back to Evan.

Harry brought his still slickened hand down to Evan's backside and for the first time, touched the tips of his two fingers to the top of the deep crevasse between Evan's arse, slowly dragging them downwards.

"Ohhhh! Gggddsss! Ha-Harry! P-Please, I…annhhh…I…can't…unnnggg…" Voldemort heard himself literally shout at the stimulation of Harry's fingers against such a sensitive area. Knowing exactly where those fingers were headed, the Dark Lord knew that his body wanted Harry's fingers inside of him _now_ and that he couldn't wait a second longer. Voldemort thrust his arse into the air, trying desperately to get Harry's fingers to touch his entrance.

Harry could not believe how sensitive Evan was just from his trailing his fingers back and forth along his exposed crack. He had to force himself to stop thrusting up against Evan because otherwise he would come just from seeing Evan thrusting his arse up high into the air and listening to the boy’s pleas, long before he got the chance to put his fingers inside of him.

"Ev-Evan…uhmm, Merlin… y-you are ssooo… fucking…sexy," Draco heard himself moan out as he literally had to wrap a hand around the base of his cock to keep himself from coming.

"P-please! Ha-Harry! In—Inside of….unnhhhgg…Inside of…me….unnggg…" The Dark Lord gasped as he did his best to thrust himself back onto Harry's slick fingers.

Unable to take anymore for fear he would spontaneously come, Harry slowly circled Evan's opening, pressing harder each time he completed a circle and finally pushed one finger inside of Evan.

Voldemort screamed in bliss as Harry's finger slid into him for the first time.

"Yesss!!! Ohhhnnn…Yesss! Ggggdddss! S'good…unnggg….p-please….m-more…I…m-more!" Voldemort keened as he couldn't help but thrust back onto Harry's finger inside of him, fucking himself on the finger of the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Finger-Fuck-The-Dark-Lord's-Arse.

"Uuhhhn, E-Evan…s'tight…" Was all Harry was able to voice. He swallowed deeply before responding to Evan's pleadings, and began shoving his finger back into that tight heat at the same pace that Evan was thrusting his hips back at him. The Gryffindor stepped forward again and began thrusting his hard and weeping shaft into Evan's left thigh at the same time.

"Uuhhh...Fuck…Evan…" Draco groaned as he watched Harry's finger vanishing into Evan on every backward thrust. "Potter…p-put…uhnn, m-more…into him," Draco demanded as he released the tight hold he had on the base of his cock and instead began stoking his cock in time with Evan's thrusting hips.

Harry considered Malfoy's demand through his lustful haze while still shoving his right finger in and out of Evan’s arse. "Y-You too, th-then.”

"Wh-What? " Draco questioned, not understanding why Harry was talking when he should be shoving more fingers into Evan's writhing body.

Harry took a shaky breath, trying to speak coherently, "M-Malfoy…uhn, y-you put… one of…of your…uhnn, fingers…inside of…him."

Draco couldn't believe what he had heard. Harry wanted him to shove his own finger in alongside Harry's so they would both finger-fuck Evan? _Holy fucking shit, that is so hot!_

"M-More! Uhnnng…g-good…b-but…need…uhhhgg…m-more…!" They both heard Evan beg as the boy twisted his hips back against Harry, hard.

This was all the encouragement Draco needed. He shoved two of the fingers of his left hand into his mouth and sucked, slickening them for Evan. Pulling them free, he stood behind Evan slightly to the right, such that Harry was directly on his left, their shoulder's touching. Draco never remembered being so close to Potter unless it was to shove past him in the corridors on purpose, or in a fight. He would have thought being so close to Potter would be revolting to him, but with Evan squirming, keening and begging them to give him 'more', Draco forgot all his petty disputes with Potter.

Sparing a last glance at his arch-nemesis, he stepped up and pressed himself against Evan's right thigh and began thrusting himself against him at the same rhythm that Potter was. The blond then placed his left finger at Evan's twitching opening alongside Potter's. Upon hearing even Potter groan at the sight, Draco felt a wave of intense arousal break through him, provoking him into shoving his slickened finger into Evan's entrance hard, like how he was sure Evan at this point would want it, and immediately began fucking the boy’s tight hole at the same pace as Potter's finger.

"Uhhnn! Y-yesss! Uhhnggg…Ohhhnn…" Voldemort keened in encouragement at the additional feeling of being filled more and feeling another body, presumably Draco's, thrusting behind him.

Draco suddenly recalled something he heard about males who were entered, about how there was something deep inside of a man, which when thrust against, felt unimaginably good and guaranteed turning said man into a writhing and moaning mess. Evan was clearly responding to them with lustful cries and the undulating of his hips, but Draco wondered if there could be even more.

"P-Potter," Draco said shakily, as he felt his release begin to approach, pretty sure Potter was in a similar state.

"Wh-what?" Potter questioned breathlessly as he continued thrusting his fingers into Evan’s tight hole alongside Malfoy’s, which was the most erotic thing ever, especially since he was finger-fucking a writhing boy with his arch-nemesis.

"Shove…ahnn…shove your f…ahnn…finger…in…d-deeper," Draco commanded. The blond took his own advice and began shoving his finger into Evan as deep as he could, changing angles slightly each time he shoved deeper.

"Ahhh! Ohhh gggddss! Y-yess!!! Wh-What…is! Y-yesss! Unnhhh!" Voldemort screamed as Draco's fingers hit something deep inside of him, sending bolts of pleasure firing through him, making him thrust his hips back onto their fingers even harder than before. "D-Don't s-stop….D-don't…uhhnngg…h-harder…yesss!"

Harry immediately felt Evan's insides clamping down on his fingers. Draco had clearly hit something incredibly stimulating inside of the boy. Harry followed Draco's instructions and thrust his finger harder into Evan, trying to remain right beside Draco's.

"Ahhhh! Uhnng! P-please…please…f-fuck me…Fuck me!" The Dark Lord heard himself say, but with no shame as whatever Draco and Harry had found inside of him was the only think he could focus on. The only thought he had in his mind was that he never wanted those fingers to stop…he would give up being the Dark Lord if it would keep those fingers thrusting into him...

Draco couldn't take anymore. He wrapped his right arm around Evan's waist and on every backwards thrust, Draco pulled him back harder against him and Potter, causing more friction between his and Potter’s cocks.

Harry immediately felt the increased pressure against his leaking shaft. Seeing that it was caused by the blond next to him, Harry gasped, "M-Malfoy, unngg…i-if you…"

Knowing exactly what Potter was going to say, Draco responded as he continued thrusting his own hips rhythmically against Evan, "S'ok…uhngg… y-you…were…uhnng… here…l-longer…" The realization then crossed his mind that he was going to witness his arch-nemesis come! This thought made Draco groan as he jerked Evan's hips back harder against them as he turned to watch Potter.

"Unngg…M-Malfoy…unggg…E-Evan…I…I'm….Uhhnggg!" Harry shouted as he thrust erratically against Evan and came against Evan's hips as guided by Malfoy's arm.

Watching Saint-Potter lose himself in bliss with a deep flush on his face and erratically rolling hips, Draco had to admit that to date, it was as fucking hot as fucking Evan with both his and Potter's fingers.

Voldemort realized what was being said behind him and as he felt wet slickness on his left thigh, he realized that Harry Potter, his ultimate enemy, had just reached his climax as brought on by his thrusting hips and as directed forcefully by Draco's arm. The stimulation of Harry's hand suddenly tensing while stroking erratically up and down his cock as the boy came, and from the deep thrusting of Harry and Draco's fingers in his arse… was too much for the Dark Lord to take. "Ohhnnn….unnngg….gggddsss!" Voldemort keened as his release hit him as forceful spurts of pearly liquid shot out from his swelled and glistening cock, spilling over the table and onto the books nearest him.

Feeling Evan’s insides clamping forcefully down on his finger and feeling Evan’s erratic thrusting hips rub forcefully against Draco’s hard slickened length as Evan screamed and rode out his release, was what pushed Draco off the edge, “Uhnnn…E-Evan…P-Pot—…unnhhg….Fuck!”

After all three wizards rode out their releases, they tried regaining the breath they had lost, along with their conscious thoughts that had been almost completely silenced during their… 'activities'.

As consciousness made a _come_ -back… the first thoughts into the boys’ minds were as follows:

**Harry** : Oh Fuck! We _desecrated_ a Library! Hermione's gonna _kill_ me! Look at those books! They're ruined! With _come_! Oh _please_ let her not know how to do a DNA analysis on _come_! Please let her not know how to do a DNA analysis on _come_!......But…that was awesome! Can't wait to do it again! Oh my _fuck_ that felt fucking good!....But…maybe without Malfoy?...Even though he was fucking incredible! I can't believe he knew how to do that to Evan…Has he done that before? Trust a snaky Slytherin to find that spot deep inside of Evan…damn that was HOT!

**Draco** : Oh Fuck! I think I'm ruined for marriage! There's no way Pansy or any other bird can compete with this! I can't wait to do this again!...But…maybe without Saint-Potter…I mean…Not-So-Saintly-Potter…on principle…but… he was fucking hot when he came! And it was such a fucking turn-on what he was doing to Evan! I can't believe he had the balls to shove a finger in Evan's arse _right_ _in front_ of _me_! Damn that Gryffindor Courage is HOT!... Does that come in a Potion?

**The Dark Lord** : Save me Slytherin for I have sinned. There is no room for repentance. The only way out… is ritual suicide…which I shall do…as soon as…Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy… remove their fingers from…my arse………….. I would Obliviate myself right now…but if I did…I wouldn't be able to commit ritual suicide later……Oh Slytherin! What in _your_ name is _Wrong_ with _ME_?!

Trying not to spontaneously hyperventilate, as he had just gotten his breath back, and really didn't want to pass-out in the presence of…Harry and Draco…after having just done… _that_ , Voldemort slowly stood up from where his forearms had been supporting him against the table, hoping that Harry and Draco would kindly get a hint and remove their _fingers_ from his… _person_.

Lucky for him…for once…they took the hint and removed their fingers from where they rested deep inside of him as 'Evan' stood.

The Dark Lord said absolutely nothing for a moment. He then reached into his robe and pulled out his wand…his real one…made of wood…from a tree…which had grown in the ground…and then Scourgified the table, the books, the rest of the bookshelves that had been…anywhere near him…when he had… _yeah_ … and then performed a robing charm, which caused his trousers and boxers to fix themselves properly upon his body and his robe to re-button fully. He then shrunk and lightened all of the books he had been looking at, and put them in his robe pockets. That being done, he then turned around to face Harry and Draco, not saying anything else.

"Er…Evan? You ok?" Harry asked with a blush on his face, but clearly checking out 'Evan's' body again, even through his robes!

Voldemort didn't answer. What exactly would he say anyway?: _Greetings… I'm really the Dark Lord…You fucked me…with your finger…and had one of my Death Eaters help you to Do It……. Muggle Lover! Prepare to die!_ The mere contemplation of saying such a thing _at this point_ was so catastrophically damaging to Lord Voldemort's consciousness, that he did what no Dark Lord should ever do: He turned and _ran_!

It was such a shock to Harry and Draco to see Evan take off like that, that they had no chance to act until he was clearly gone. They then looked at each other.....

Awkward ghosts and flying giants!

Their faces heated faster than one of Neville's botched potions.

"Er…that was…" Harry began.

"I…was cursed!" Draco began at the same time.

Harry shot Draco a withering look, "Sure Malfoy…and I'm sure someone also just Accio'd your finger right into Evan's…tight……" Harry couldn't even finish his sentence. The Gryffindor’s face was on fire and his breathing was shallow, he was so embarrassed and horrified to be left alone with _Malfoy_ after doing… _that_ to Evan…and to have Evan _run_ out… on _both_ of them!

Draco very much resembled Harry's present state. "Merlin…I…This…Potter! Potter I _swear_ …if you _ever_ tell _anyone_ about… _this_ ….I…I'll…I'll turn you over to the Dark Lord!" He threatened at last.

Harry burst out laughing. "D-Draco…If I _ever_ tell _anyone_ about _this_ … _I'll_ turn _myself_ over to the 'Dark Lord'… It would be _less_ painful than whatever the Media will do to me if they find out!" he commented, still laughing at the prospect of him telling anyone about what had happened…even Hermione…because of the books!

Draco sniffed in a manner he thought befitted a pureblood who had found himself in such an unlikely and uncomfortable situation. "Well, then we are in agreement…See you around…Potter," was all the blond said as he quickly grabbed his wand, Scourgified himself, and hastily pulled on the rest of his clothes and took off, leaving Harry behind.

Sinking down to the ground, his head held in his hands, Harry didn't even bother to clean himself up at first, he was too lost in thought. _How the Fuck did this all happen exactly? Me AND Malfoy? Really? And then…before…Evan had mentioned he thought his was Sick? What is that about? Maybe we're all sick?! It's contagious! And….And E-Evan…that's where Malfoy and I got it from!…This…this 'Sexual Insanity'…And… there must be a Cure!...Evan was in here doing research…So…maybe if we just…talk to him…we'll find the Cure! Yes! Ok…I'll just wait until tomorrow to talk to Evan and Malfoy about it…Right…So I have a plan!_

Satisfied, Harry too got up, Scourgified himself, and walked out of the library, heading to the ticklish pear picture, the one which led to the kitchens, for a much needed late-night snack…he had worked up quite the appetite!

* * *

Thanks for reading! **Please Review!** I would love to read your comments: Something you liked or didn't like, or something you would like to have happen in the future! I always reply to the reviews I'm given! Usually I reply shortly before I upload the next chapter or immediately after I upload the next chapter! So if you would like to personally hear back from me, leave a review! XD


	5. A Worry Shared by at least 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slash! This story replaces the Half-Blood Prince: What happens if Voldemort disguises himself as a transfer student to gain access to Hogwarts in order to kill Harry Potter personally? Well, I'll give you a hint: It leads to consequences that not even Dumbledore foresaw! This story has a very original plot that has not ever been seen before. Yes, really. Light!Harry.

**Voldemort Goes Back To School**

**Chapter 5**

**A Worry Shared by at least 2:**

"Er…Malfoy? Can I talk to you?" Harry called to the blond from where he stood beside the doors to the Great Hall. Harry was exhausted this afternoon after very little sleep… all because his preoccupied mind just wouldn't stuff itself.

Draco heard his goons, Crabbe and Goyle, as well as other Slytherins around him laugh and jeer, thinking he was going to shoot Potter down to the curb. Unfortunately, they were mistaken. If Potter wanted to talk to him… and he refused… he worried that Potter might 'accidentally' let slip something… incriminating. _Guess I have no choice but to entertain Saint-Pot…I mean…Not-so-Saintly-Potter_. Draco inwardly cringed at just how true that statement was.

"I'll catch up with you later. I want to see what Potty has to say," Draco shot back over his shoulder to his friends, whose jeering voices got softer as they walked into the Great Hall. Draco then jerked his head to Harry, indicating that he should follow him down the corridor away from the other students.

Opening the door to a rarely used classroom, Draco stepped inside and waited until Potter entered before closing the door behind him. He locked and warded the door, and then silenced the entire room.

"Paranoid much?" Harry asked as he observed Draco's spells.

"It's called being _cautious,_ Potty…but I don't suppose rash Gryffindors who rush into _everything_ _unprepared_ , would understand such a concept!" Draco retorted.

"What are you on about?! We're not…I'm not 'unprepared'!" Harry argued.

"Yes, you are! Yes, you were! You didn't even know about a man's _sweet spot_!" Draco yelled, before realizing exactly what he had just said! His face reddened and he groaned, covering his face with his hands. It wasn't a very Noble Pureblood Slytherin gesture, but considering the color he was sure his face was… desperate times called for desperate measures…such as _hiding_.

Harry choked on his own spit. _The things Malfoy was willing to say just for the sake of winning an argument!_ He felt his own face flame, probably just as much as Malfoy's was behind his hands…but they had bigger problems to worry about now.

"D-Did you see Evan today?" Harry questioned, choosing _not_ to comment on Draco’s assumption. Which was true, by the way.

"E-Evan? No…Why?" Draco questioned slowly from still behind his hands.

"Well, he wasn't at breakfast and no one so far has seen him in class. Did you see him last night when he went back to your dorms?" Harry responded, combing a hand through his tousled hair awkwardly.

Draco paused and thought about it, "No, now that you mention it, I _don't_ think I heard him come back to the dorms and I haven't seen him at all today either. After…uh… _that_ …I took a dreamless sleep potion and fell asleep shortly thereafter," he admitted, clarifying that it was possible that Evan had come back, but that he wouldn't have known about it due to the potion's heavy sedative effects.

"I'm… kinda getting worried… about him. When I first saw him in the library and we started doing… stuff… he… I think he might have tried to stop me…he said he thought he was sick…" Harry admitted softly. He felt horrible for not taking Evan seriously earlier. He had thought the other boy was just being shy or… something… but based on how they all were feeling…maybe there _was_ something to Evan's claim of 'being sick'.

After all, how likely was it for Harry to go and do 'sexual things' along with Malfoy, his nemesis, in the school library, while it was still open, to another guy he had barely just met, when he had always been 'straight' up until …a week ago or so? Hmmm.

"Potter! Are you serious! He said that?! And you what? Just didn't listen?!!! How incredibly, predictably _Gryffindor_ of you!" Draco stormed, blaming the house of Gryffindor for all evils.

"What are you talking about?! I listened! 'Not listening' isn't a Gryffindor trait! I listened…I…I listened when you told me to shove my finger in deeper!" Harry burst out, instantly regretting that _that_ was the only example he could think of. He turned away as his heart sped up and his palms began to sweat… merely thinking about what the three of them had done together in the library sent an unexpected spark of arousal through him. Merlin, he hoped Draco didn't notice!

Draco rubbed his hands harshly against his face, only to drop them and bluntly state, "Potter, you are by far the most _embarrassing_ person to ever walk the halls of this school. _Why_ was I cursed to attend Hogwarts at the same time as you?"

When Potter didn't immediately respond, this gave Draco some time to think. So… was Evan _actually_ sick? Or was this just something he told Harry to try to get Saint-Potter to comfort him and lure him into a false sense of security and then strike when his guard was down? Was this all part of the plan that they had discussed what seemed to be so long ago? Was running out on both of them also part of his plan? Wait… _what was_ the plan again?...

Draco then suddenly realized that during the entire 'Library Incident', he had completely forgotten about the plan altogether! All he had seen was _what_ Potter was doing to Evan and then all he knew was a wave of arousal and a sheer need to see it through to the end…whatever that was. Maybe the same had happened to Evan.

"I think we should find him… if he's not back by dinner and no one has seen him," Harry stated firmly, interrupting any more of Malfoy's private thoughts. "I also overheard a few of the Professors talking. They're worried about him too, but I think they're trying not to let anyone know about their concerns. After all, Evan's a new student…maybe he doesn't realize that attending classes is… well… _mandatory_."

Draco found himself nodding his head. Whatever was going on was bizarre, and they had to figure out what it was…or at least he and Evan had to figure it out when they were away from Golden-Boy-Potter. Draco had to admit though, that even though things were massively awkward, he still was worried about Evan…apparently Saint-Potter was too. _Not a Big Surprise though_.

"Ok, after dinner then, if he's not back, we'll go find him," Draco agreed. "And maybe in the beginning, we'll just make sure that he's…'ok'. We won't actually ask him if he's 'sick'. We don't want to… scare him off. But if he offers any information… then let's go with that… Ok?" Draco suggested.

"Er… ok… Why?" Harry agreed but then immediately questioned.

"Tch, because unlike noisy Gryffindors who have no secrets, Slytherins actually like to keep any possible 'weaknesses' hush-hush. He may have let his 'sickness' slip to you…if that's even what he really said at all, but that doesn't mean he'll acknowledge it later… understand, Potter?" Draco revealed hesitantly. However, because he wanted to help Evan, that required Potter to understand some basic things about Slytherins, so he didn't feel too bad about his revelation.

"Oh, er, ok, I guess…" Harry replied hesitantly, surprised that Malfoy would ever reveal such a thing to him, though he supposed in retrospect, it made a lot of sense.

"Any idea where we could start looking?" Draco asked.

"Umm… Oh!" Harry exclaimed suddenly and hit himself on the forehead with his own palm.

"What is it?" Draco asked worriedly.

"I… have something that I think will find him… but it's in my trunk,” Harry replied, suddenly looking brighter.

"Well, it'll have to wait until later, we have class," Draco replied.

Harry's eyes narrowed, "Is that all you care about? Class? And what your parents think of you? What about your new friend who obviously needs you?" he protested harshly.

Draco's eyes narrowed at the challenge, "You know, Potty, sometimes people need some space to cool off. It doesn't mean anything is wrong. Really, it's only been like half a day plus last night. If he doesn't show up for dinner, we'll find him then. Until then, I don't want to actually make things worse than they already are."

Harry studied Draco for a moment, wondering if this was just an excuse or whether he was being sincere. If it _was_ just an excuse, he would go find Evan himself. Determining that the fierce look in Draco's grey eyes was of genuine sincerity and concern for his friend, Harry nodded in assent. "Fine, after dinner then. Oh, and I'll bring my map."

Although the Gryffindor really didn't want to reveal his secret map to Malfoy, for the sake of making sure Evan was ok, he was willing to make that sacrifice. Or…he _could_ consider simply Obliviating Malfoy afterwards.

"Map?" Draco asked, not having been aware that a map of the entire castle existed… not even in Hogwarts a History.

****

**Pixy Dust?**

After the encounter, Voldemort was absolutely mortified by his behavior. _Fucking myself on the fingers… of the Boy-Who-Lived?!!!!!_ He was so mortified he… he could just… _Die_!

After Voldemort had 'run for the hills' after the 'Library Incident', he had high-tailed it towards what he had previously discovered to be an unused part of the castle… far away and hidden from most prying eyes.

He was now obsessed with his research. He could _never_ … _ever_ … let what had happened in the library happen again.

Regardless of the fact that he was sure this part of the castle was still unused, as it was so dusty and not even any recent footprints could be seen in the hallways other than his, Voldemort refused to take any more chances. No precaution was great enough! The stakes were just that high!: What was _left_ of his Sanity, and his…(dare he even think it) his Arse-Virginity! Voldemort refused to think that… fingers… counted toward losing such a thing!

_No Dark Lord is Ever supposed to lose that! Ever! Sanity…ok, Dark Lords can lose that…but their Arse-Virginity? Never!_ Voldemort ranted to himself hysterically, on the verge of mental break down.

Flinging open a door to a large dusty room, he entered and shut the door firmly behind him. He then cast all sorts of incredibly intricate and powerful locking, silencing, and repelling charms on the door. The repelling charm was so no one would be able to enter and would not think to enter _unless_ they actually _knew_ for certain that they wanted to get into this _particular_ room. In which case, even if someone did want to get into this particular room, they would never be able to break the intricate locking charms… _right_? Short of perhaps Dumbledore or Grindelwald, the former of which was still absent and the latter of which was dead! Voldemort laughed to himself hysterically, trying to reassure himself that he was indeed safe and away from both Harry and Draco.

Voldemort remained in the room for hours on end. He didn't even sleep that night. He went through page after page of every single book he had gotten, missing breakfast the next day, all of his morning classes, lunch, all of his afternoon classes, and now, ultimately dinner. He was exhausted, but he had also calmed down somewhat since he was alone and he was about halfway through all the reading material relating to the source of his… problem… urges… and… other… _things_ … that Dark Lords Shouldn't Want or Behave Like!

In all of his research, he came to the same conclusion that had more or less previously occurred to him. That using parts of other people or other living creatures in a physical transformation had not only effects that were visual in nature, but occasionally also instinctual and the like. Voldemort came to the conclusion that he would likely have to go to Nagini and discuss some rather personal issues about her and her species' lifecycle and mating habits in order to determine whether his unusual urges were derived from that.

Taking a deep breath and trying to ignore his exhaustion and hunger and thirst, Voldemort prepared to turn back to his books, but before he could do so, he suddenly felt a vibration of sorts. _What is that?!_ The Dark Lord shrieked mentally, his book falling from his lap as he sprung up from his seat.

Looking wildly around the room, he tried to figure out where the vibration was coming from. Eventually, he realized it was coming from the locked and silenced door! Someone must be knocking on it! That meant that they were trying to specifically get into _this_ room!

Voldemort backed away hastily from the door. What if that someone was powerful enough to break through his barriers?! What if… McGonagall was with them?! What if she had become stronger over the years and could break the charms?! Or… Or what if she could Transfigure a way _around_ the door completely! Panicking, Voldemort bolted away from the door to the opposite side of the room, robes whipping behind him as he dashed to the window.

Pressing himself up against the glass, he flipped the latch to one of the large glass windows and pushed it open. He looked down at the ground, discovering that he was four stories up. _Ok, if worse comes to worse…and it's Harry or Draco…I'll…I'll jump!_ He thought wildly to himself. He refused to allow himself to be anywhere near them until he had figured out exactly what was wrong with him… and then _cured_ the problem! And then Crucio'd them _both_ for taking _advantage_ of him… But _no one_ could _ever_ know that!

_I can probably cast a lightening charm on myself so the impact once I hit the ground won't be that bad… and it'll be infinitely better than… than… doing… that… with… them… a-again_ … Voldemort rationalized. _And even if I'm… injured, I can still… drag… myself off the grounds… and… Disapparate! Yes!_

_Assuming you don't break your wand in the fall_ , a small part of his consciousness cautioned.

_No! Never!_ The larger part of his consciousness shrieked back.

_It's finally happening,_ the Dark Lord thought morosely to himself. _I'm losing my mind! The Boy-Who-Lived has driven me to Insanity at last!... And one of my Death Eaters with him!_

Due to his desperately spinning thoughts, it took Voldemort a moment to realize that the vibrations caused by the knocks at the door seemed to have stopped.

Brightening as if a Death-Eater Revel had come early, the Dark Lord made his way back over to the door and pressed his hand and ear against it. Upon not hearing anything or feeling any more vibrations, he let out a hollow laugh of pure relief, staring at the door.

"Hiya, Evan!" A voice exclaimed from behind him.

"Eeeekkk!" The Dark Lord shrieked as he whipped around, plastering himself back against the door.

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you… are you ok?" Harry asked from where he stood just inside the window, broom in hand…which he had obviously used to fly up four stories.

"…I…y-yes!" Voldemort responded, voice cracking as he whirled around to face the door again, drawing his wand and frantically pulling down the complex locking spells he had placed on the door earlier. Now he needed to get out! He had forgotten those particular locking spells worked both ways!

_No!_ Voldemort desperately shouted to himself as he heard Harry's footsteps behind him drawing closer and closer. He tried to make himself focus on bringing down the charms, but _terror_ , the kind that a Dark Lord should never feel, was making his limbs clumsier than ever! Making it difficult to remove the charms!

_Finally!_ The Dark Lord exclaimed internally as he got the last locking spell off and flung open the door. He dashed out and ran right into… _Draco?!_

"Oommff! Ohh.. chuu… Hi, uh, Evan," Draco coughed out. His hands reached up to hold onto Evan's arms and then moved the boy away a bit to get a better look at him.

Harry walked up behind Evan, not sure why the boy seemed so… nervous… or maybe downright terrified of seeing them. "Hey, are you really ok? No one has seen you for like an entire day. We thought maybe you were just…  a bit…  I don't know… weirded out by… what happened… and maybe that was why… you were avoiding, er…u-us… but… you seemed to really like it… er… at the time… but since none of the professors have seen you… they've sent out a search party looking for you!" Harry finished his less than articulate explanation with a look of concern on his face.

_Oh, by Mordred's dark curses, this is it! I'm going to die a worse fate that death!_... _Wait that doesn't even make sense!_ The Dark Lord shrieked to himself in hysteria as he felt Harry draw closer behind him, his chest almost touching his back. He felt his pulse speed up with how close Harry and Draco were standing, feeling more flushed and his breath becoming more labored.

"We, er… were really, er… worried about you, you know," Harry said. He raised one hand and rested it lightly on Evan's right hip, hoping it was in a supportive-like gesture.

As soon as Harry's hand touched his hip and he felt the boy's breath on his neck, Voldemort felt a flare of arousal, making him draw a sharp intake of breath as his head tilted slightly back. His response must have been visible, because when he looked back at Draco, he immediately saw those grey eyes darken with the beginnings of lust and felt the blond's hands tighten on his arms.

As the haze began to settle upon his mind again, by sheer willpower, Voldemort broke free for a moment. _No! Not again!_ He shouted to himself as he jerked back from Draco and consequently rammed back into Harry. Stumbling back, Harry’s left hand faltered in its grip on his broom.

_The broom!_ Voldemort exclaimed triumphantly to himself. He yanked the broom from Harry's grasp and then sprinted towards the open window.

"E-Evan! What're you doing? Stop! Do you even know how to ride a broom?!" Draco shouted fearfully from behind him.

Voldemort barely paused as he threw one leg over Harry's broom and climbed up onto the windowsill. _I'm the greatest Dark Lord in all of history, how hard could riding a measly broom possibly be! He_ crazily tried to rationalize to himself right before he jumped right off, broom and all, despite knowing that he had never even once rode a broom before, other than that first flying lesson back in first year … which to his shame, he had actually failed to accomplish. _But surely all the powers I have now won't even make that incident matter anymore, right?_ The Dark Lord thought. Then he realized he was dropping straight towards the ground on Harry's broom… like a boulder riding a twig.

… _I don't think this is supposed to happen!_ The Dark Lord belatedly panicked as he began spiraling down at increasing speed.

"Arresto Momentum!" Voldemort shouted, positioning his wand and casting the spell towards himself.

But it was too late…before the spell could take its full effect, he crashed into the ground with a sickening thud.

* * *

Thanks for reading! **Please Review!** I would love to read your comments: Something you liked or didn't like, or something you would like to have happen in the future! I always reply to the reviews I'm given! Usually I reply shortly before I upload the next chapter or immediately after I upload the next chapter! So if you would like to personally hear back from me, leave a review! XD

 


	6. Inconvenient Forgetfulness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slash! A full retelling of the Half-Blood Prince: What happens if Voldemort disguises himself as a transfer student to gain access to Hogwarts in order to kill Harry Potter personally? Well, I'll give you a hint: It leads to consequences that not even Dumbledore foresaw! This story has a very original plot that has not ever been seen before. Yes, really. Light!Harry.

**Voldemort Goes Back To School**

**Chapter 6**

**Inconvenient Forgetfulness**

_Unnngg, someone is going to Die today, and it's Not going to be Me!_ The Dark Lord consoled himself as he awoke to pure agony and as he found himself squinting in an overly bright room. _Who under Grindelwald's command, is responsible for me feeling this way?!_

He tried to sit up but upon feeling a burst of pain, he thought better of it. Instead, he tried to open his eyes more to see where he had ended up.

"Mr. Farley! Mr. Farley! Can you hear me?" Someone from next to him shouted in his ear.

Still clearly out of it, Voldemort replied hoarsely, "If you do not stop _shrieking_ in my ear, you old hag, I will Crucio you… and your family… until you all _beg_ me…on your hands and knees… to Avada Kedavra you… which I will take great pleasure in doing."

When silence followed and he heard nothing but retreating footsteps, he was satisfied that his threats had stopped the old hag from speaking. The Dark Lord smirked to himself as he again tried to open his eyes.

"…Are you certain, Mr. Potter… that… Mr. Farley is… really your… friend?" Voldemort heard the voice say more quietly and farther away.

Voldemort groaned in exasperation…what was the _point_ of having jumped out of a window from the fourth floor and suffering this excruciating agony, if he _still_ couldn't get away from Harry Potter?

"…Er, yes…Will he be ok?" he heard Harry reply.

"…Quite," answered the old hag.

The Dark Lord then heard approaching footsteps, undoubtedly Harry's. He wondered whether Draco was with him too somewhere in the room.

"Uh, hi Evan," Harry said as he looked down at Evan in the Hospital-Wing bed.

"Unnn, don't talk so loud," Voldemort groaned in pain, though trying not to show it.

"Mr. Farley! What you did was beyond _reckless_ , you could have _died_! Jumping out of a window when you've never flown a broom before, according to Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy’s opinion. I completely concur with their opinion based on how we found you and the grave extent of your injuries," that same female voice chastised.

"Just tell me what's wrong with me and then _kindly go away_ ," the Dark Lord growled, a headache the size of Hogwarts forming in his head.

"Tch, I won't take that personally, but only because I'm sure you're in a lot of pain right now. Mr. Farley, you have suffered a _severe_ concussion as a result of your fall. You are lucky that you managed to slow your fall with that powerful charm you performed. It likely saved your life. As long as you take the potions I have here, which will help repair the muscles and bones that you damaged in your fall, you will be sensitive to both sound and light for _only_ about a week. Without the potions, it would have been several months," the voice who presumably belonged to a Medi-Witch, informed him.

"Madame Pomfrey, do you need us to help you with anything?" Harry asked as he nodded to Draco. The Slytherin was observing Evan solemnly from where he stood, a bit farther from Harry.

"That would be wonderful, Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy. If you would both assist me by helping Mr. Farley to sit up more so I can give him the necessary potions, that would be wonderful."

Madame Pomfrey turned to the bedside table to retrieve the first vial of potion. There were two of them, one for muscles and the other for bones.

Harry wondered if the potion for bones would taste as nasty as Skelegrow, or whether it was in fact Skelegrow, or a variation thereof.

The Gryffindor stepped up to one side of Evan and Draco did the same on the other side. Together, they put their hands on Evan's shoulders and upper arm to help him sit up.

"I am _not_ an _invalid_ , I can do it _myself_ ," the Dark Lord barked out at them, but instantly regretted it as his yelling only made his pounding headache worse. He let out what almost sounded like a whimper of pain. To his dismay, he heard Harry chuckle. _That_ infuriated him! His current state was _all_ Harry's fault! Or so the Dark Lord wanted to believe.

"So Harry, you find my… present state… amusing?" Voldemort ground out between clenched teeth as he finally allowed the two boys to help him sit up.

"Er, well, uh, no… but you just sounded so… er, cute just now. I was surprised, I couldn't help it. Er, sorry," Harry replied awkwardly, hoping he hadn't really offended Evan. Though he suppose he should have foreseen that, since Slytherins were very touchy when it came to their weaknesses and shortcomings. He certainly had enough experience with Malfoy in that department.

"Potter, you're such a prick! He's in pain, and you're laughing?" Draco commented scathingly, giving even more weight to Harry’s thoughts.

"Look, I said I was sorry," Harry justified.

"Whatever. Save your excuses," Draco replied, irritated with Harry. But more than anything, Draco was worried for Evan. Whatever was going on with the boy or his sickness must have been so bad as to cause Evan to run away from them and jump out of a window! They would have to have a serious conversation once Madame Pomfrey and Potter were gone… or at least Madame Pomfrey.

"Alright now Mr. Farley, please open up and swallow this," the Medi-Witch instructed.

Voldemort obeyed for once as Madame Pomfrey poured one bitter-tasting potion into his mouth.

"Very good, and now the second one," she again prompted.

The Dark Lord almost wanted to refuse, because the first potion had been absolutely revolting. However, since his headache seemed to begin receding, he again opened his mouth and swallowed the second, even more revolting potion.

"Would you like some water?" Madame Pomfrey asked 'Evan' as he began coughing after swallowing the second potion.

Voldemort nodded, and opened his lips again to quickly drink down the water that was offered to him. The water instantly soothed his throat.

"Now Mr. Farley, I require you to remain here for the rest of the night and the early part of tomorrow. If I feel that your condition has improved enough, I will allow you to attend your afternoon classes," Madame Pomfrey instructed.

Voldemort mentally scoffed at her orders. _Oh lady, just try to keep me in this bed. You'll be the one who ends up in it_.

"Well, I'll leave you two gentlemen here with Mr. Farley. I'll be in my office, do let me know if you need anything," Madame Pomfrey informed them all before she turned and walked to the opposite side of the room. After entering her office, she closed its door behind her.

Now alone, Draco put up a silencing charm around them. "Evan, what happened? What's wrong with you that you would do something like that?" he asked in a rush, momentarily forgetting that he and Potter had agreed to not try and back Evan into a corner regarding his 'sickness'.

Voldemort inwardly cringed, knowing he would have to think fast. "Uh, yeah, about that… I—I think something is happening to me… uh, something I'll need to, uh, leave Hogwarts for…  just temporarily, to ask a close family friend about, uh, something… about my mother," he finished.

As he finished speaking, Voldemort realized that he could now fully open his eyes. The brightness of the light in the room seemed manageable now that he had taken those ghastly potions. Looking down at himself, he realized that at some point he had been changed into a hospital-robe.

"Er, leave the castle?" Harry replied slowly as he shot a glance at Malfoy to see what he thought about that – not because Harry didn't break the rules occasionally, but because he was concerned about Evan's well-being if he left the castle alone. He also wondered what exactly Evan wanted to find out about his mother. However, the Gryffindor remembered to stay silent and not press the boy for details, as he and Malfoy had previously agreed.

"What? No! You're injured. Can't your family friend come here to see you?" Draco suggested firmly, though still not entirely sure he understood the reference Evan was making to his mother. Was there something different about his mother that was unusual?

Suddenly, another thought occurred to Harry. "Wait, why do you have to ask a family friend? Why can't you just directly ask your mother or father? You could Fire-Call them, right?" Harry interjected, hoping that this wouldn't be considered 'pressing Evan for details'.

Thinking quickly, Voldemort recalled the story he was going with for 'Evan Farley'. "Oh, the reason I, uh, can't ask them, is uh, because they're both dead," he replied, trying to sound sad. He hope neither boy pressed him about why he couldn’t just Fire-Call his ‘family friend’, but if they did, he figured he’d have to use the lame excuse that his family friend liked to keep a ‘low profile’…yeah like that wasn’t suspicious. But what would be even more suspicious would be to say that the friend ‘wasn’t hooked up to the Floo Network’. Every reputable witch and wizard was hooked up to the Floo Network! The Floo Network operated for both the purpose of Physically Flooing to another Network Point and for the purpose of Fire-Calling to another Network Point.

"Oh, I'm, er, so sorry. I, er, know what it's like to… not have a family," Harry replied somewhat lamely after his clear blunder. He felt that he should have been able to pick up on the fact that Evan would only need to ask a friend if his mother was dead, or if he wasn't speaking to his mother or something like that. But Evan was so _sweet_ , he doubted anyone would be able to resist Evan's requests for long.

"Nice one, Potter. I think the prize for the Gryffindor's stupidest House-member just got handed over from the Weasel to you," Draco bit out snidely. He then gave Evan a supportive smile and placed a hand on the boy's forearm, hopefully in a comforting gesture. Draco hadn't ever been so 'emotionally sympathetic' with someone before. Was it because he somehow seemed to already like Evan so much, even though he had really only just arrived this year… make that a few days… or was it something else?

Harry glared at Draco before turning back to Evan. "Well, if it's really important, I can make sure you get out of the castle undetected. But you're sort of on your own to get back in," Harry replied, as he thought of his Marauder's map once again. He figured that since Evan was a friend… and possibly something more in light of the things they had done…  it would be ok to show him the map. Malfoy of course, had already seen the map when they were searching for Evan.

Harry hadn't yet had a chance to decide whether or not to erase Malfoy's memory. The Gryffindor had obviously been preoccupied with Evan's injury from the 'Broom Incident'. He figured it might be too late to erase the blond's memory at this point anyway, because many other events (including Evan's injury) had occurred since revealing the map. If he tried, Malfoy would notice the gaps in his memory and become suspicious. Ultimately, that would lead to questions and Harry might be discovered as the source of those lost memories.

It was at this point that Harry decided that he didn't want to jeopardize whatever truce he and Malfoy seemed to have formed, and as such, would not tamper with the boy’s memory.

Voldemort did some quick thinking regarding Harry’s last comment. He didn't want to risk Harry or Draco following him off the grounds just in case it attracted unwanted attention, or in case they managed to somehow follow him when he Apparated — there were several ways to do that in the Wizarding World.

Although it would be _so convenient_ to allow Harry to just waltz out of Hogwarts with him and then simply kill him, the Dark Lord _refused_ to let _anything_ taint his enjoyment of killing the _great_ Harry Potter. Obviously, his nearly continuous arousal around Harry was an entirely unacceptable ‘taint’ that Voldemort refused to allow to stand.

 _No, I’ll wait until I…cure…these…s-sexual….urges…and Only Then will I partake in the bliss of sending The-Boy-Who-Will-Soon-Live-No-More to an excruciatingly painful death,_ the Dark Lord decided.

Although Voldemort didn’t presently feel any such ‘sexual urges’, he figured it was because he was… _not entirely 100% healthy_ after the ‘Broom Incident’. But, there was no telling when those urges would be back! As such, he had to get away from Harry and Draco _right now_!

"No! It's fine… I, uh, I'll manage on my own," Voldemort quickly insisted, brushing off Harry's offer, though still attempting to 'be nice' and keep his cover.

Harry and Draco shot each other a glance at Evan's insistence that he handle this alone. Draco then quirked an eyebrow at Harry who just shrugged in response.

"Well, ok if you're sure… but only after Madame Pomfrey _says_ it's alright for you to go," Harry said slowly.

Draco nodded firmly in agreement with Potter's statement, for once—no, _twice_ now… since obeying Harry's _request_ to put up a silencing charm in the library had been the _first_.

"You really freaked us out when you jumped out the window like that. I hate to sound like a professor, but don't you _ever_ do that again!" Harry ended firmly as he turned sideways to sit down beside Evan before leaning down and embracing him.

Voldemort was shocked by Harry's warm gesture. Nevertheless, he felt the absurd need to burst out laughing. _If only Harry knew who he was talking to!_ Had he known who 'Evan' really was, Harry would _want_ him to jump out the window, preferably _without_ a broom and _without_ a wand, and probably from the top of the Astronomy Tower at that… head first.

Voldemort realized that he should be repulsed at being held in Harry's arms, but at this moment, he wasn't. In fact, the Dark Lord found himself returning Harry's embrace.

When Harry pulled back, Voldemort felt a hand being placed on his opposite shoulder.

"I'm sure everything will be fine. But that absurd display of emotion, really Evan… are you sure you're—er…are you sure you were sorted into the right House?" Draco said, catching himself before he said what he initially was going to say by sheer blunder of insanity: _'Evan… are you sure you're really one of the Dark Lord's followers?'_ Oh yes, that would have definitely put a Blast-Ended Skrewt in their plans… whatever those _plans_ were at this point.

Voldemort, though slightly alarmed at his own reactions to Harry's blatant show of emotion towards him, still managed a smirk at Draco's comment. "Oh yes, I'm quite sure, Draco. I highly doubt there could have been any mistake whatsoever…" _'twice'_ , the Dark Lord added silently, since the Sorting Hat had sorted him once before to the same House: Slytherin.

Draco eyed Evan carefully, he seemed so confident that he was meant to be in Slytherin. Being a Slytherin wasn't a pre-requisite to being a Death Eater, though the inclination was high, especially since the Dark Lord had been in Slytherin too back in his day…or so he had heard. Dismissing his momentary thoughts, Draco gave Evan's shoulder a brief comforting squeeze before letting go.

"Hey, Potty, do us a favor and get lost. I want to talk to Evan, _my_ Housemate without your Gryffindor stench clogging up the air," Draco mildly spat out at Potter, though he could not suppress a small smile at knowing his comment lacked its usual malice. The blond guessed that it was because of what had occurred in the library earlier, then working together to find Evan, and their mutual worry over Evan's health after the broom accident. If Draco wasn't careful and spent too much time around Potter, he might be… Gryffindorized. He shuddered at that thought.

Not buying Draco's insults, Harry just shrugged. He figured that whatever Draco wanted to discuss with Evan must be personal or had something to do with Evan’s mother or his new sickness or whatnot. Since he recalled Malfoy's admission that Slytherins didn't like revealing their weaknesses, he figured it would be best to leave any such conversations to another Slytherin. "Whatever, Malfoy," Harry stated more neutrally as he turned to leave so that they could talk privately.

Harry had always thought of Draco Malfoy as being the one constant factor in his life that didn't really change. Malfoy was his school nemesis, ever since he had verbally insulted the first school friend Harry had ever made, Ron. Ever since then, he and Malfoy had been at each other's throats. The blond didn't suck up to him or stare at him in awe for his miraculous survival as a baby from Voldemort's death curse. Harry had never worried about Malfoy changing… but now that Evan had come into both of their lives, and they both seemed to care for Evan, in more ways than one…it seemed that very slowly the rivalry he had always had with Malfoy might come to an end.

Sure, Malfoy had just technically insulted him, but Harry knew it lacked the usual Malfoy fangs that accompanied it. He figured that perhaps the Slytherin blond was also aware of their now changing dynamics and was trying to rely on somewhat familiar ground in order to communicate to him. It was just his way of saying: 'I want some private time alone with Evan, could you give us a moment.'

Glancing back over his shoulder, Harry saw Malfoy sit beside Evan on the bed, apparently about to have their private talk. The Gryffindor smiled slightly upon seeing how comfortable Malfoy seemed to be around the other boy. Satisfied that he would look after Evan for a while longer, Harry left the Hospital-Wing.

"Evan, now are you really going to tell me what's going on? Or is what you already told me in front of Potter the truth?" Draco questioned as soon has he had looked to make sure Potter had left the room.

Voldemort was lucky he was a Dark Lord, he could lie through his teeth if he had to. There was no way he was going to tell Draco everything that he suspected was wrong with him. He especially wasn't going to tell him _before_ he had spoken to Nagini, which he still planned to do tonight, despite Pomfrey's 'orders'. "It's the truth, Draco. I really don't feel comfortable going into it, and I don't know a whole lot about it myself... it's complicated, so that's why I need to get answers from that friend I told you both about," Voldemort insisted.

Draco stared at Evan for a moment, trying to discern if the boy was being absolutely honest. Well, he could have his father or someone else teach him Legilimency, or he could try and swipe some of Snape's Veritaserum. But that was too extreme as of yet, and Evan was becoming his… uh, friend… with some awesome benefits. Determining that Evan looked like he was telling the truth, Draco nodded. "Fine, but don't leave until Pomfrey says you're well enough to leave."

To this, Voldemort decided to just play along, and nodded enthusiastically.

Draco didn't buy Evan's nod, "Evan, I mean it! What if you left and passed-out from your concussion, or tried to Apparate and you Splinched yourself? Your concentration might be a bit off from that concussion Pomfrey says you got from your fall."

The Dark Lord was impressed that at least with part of his lie, Draco was able to pick up on it. The boy would make an excellent Death Eater indeed, perhaps even good enough to become part of his inner circle like his father. Time and conduct would tell. "Hmm, well if we're being honest, I'm leaving as soon as you leave here. I can't wait any longer. This is too important."

"Evan…" Draco tried to reason with the other, but on some level figured his protests would be a lost cause.

"Draco, this is not up for discussion. As soon as you leave, I'm going. I can cast a spell on Pomfrey so she doesn't know I'm gone, or doesn't expect me to be here. I can either Obliviate her or Imperius her," Evan replied firmly.

Draco then smirked, "And if I don't leave? Are you saying then you wouldn't be able to leave if I chose to stay?"

Voldemort's eyes narrowed, "Don't take liberties you know you have no right to… otherwise you could find yourself cursed… severely."

Draco shuddered. It always surprised him, that Evan, who was usually so sweet and sexy, could have this seemingly much darker side to him. Although he knew that he should have expected it, seeing as the boy 'claimed' to be a Death Eater, though an unmarked one. Speaking of which, he still needed to verify that Evan's 'claim' was true.

Exhaling, the blond nodded, "Fine…just, please be careful. I…don't want anything bad to… to happen to you," he blushed at his own words. He was usually never so… _sentimental_.

Surprised by Draco's tenderness towards him, especially after he had just basically threatened him with an Unforgivable curse, Voldemort merely nodded silently in return.

It was then that in spite of everything that had happened between them so far, Draco was struck with one particular realization. After a moment, he decided to act on it.

"Come back safely," Draco said before leaning forward and pressing his lips to Evan's, kissing him properly for the first time.

Not expecting the kiss, the Dark Lord inhaled sharply, unintentionally opening his mouth to do so.

Welcoming said 'open' opportunity, Draco tentatively pressed his tongue into Evan's mouth, making him groan.

An unexpected wave of arousal hit Draco. What he at first had intended as a mere 'goodbye-for-now kiss' was quickly turning into something more. Switching positions so that instead of sitting on the bed, he was now kneeling on it, the blond now had the leverage he wanted. He then placed his hands on either side of Evan's shoulders from where he had been sitting up in bed and proceeded to push him back gently against the bed.

"Dra—" was the only thing Voldemort was able to get out before Draco's mouth was once again pressed firmly against his. He felt Draco's slick tongue again delve into his open mouth and heard himself moan. Reaching up, the Dark Lord instinctively buried his hands in Draco's silky hair.

Feeling empowered by Evan's response, Draco wrapped his arms around Evan’s neck, pulling him forward just a bit in order to slip his hands down the boy’s upper back, heading towards the ties that held Evan’s hospital-robe closed. Draco wanted to feel the boy's smooth bare skin beneath his hands. Deftly untying the knots, the blond smoothed his hands back up over Evan’s shoulders to his chest, pulling down on the collar of the boy’s hospital-robe as he went.

Breath hitching at the sight of Evan’s exposed shoulder and chest, Draco leaned forward and proceeded to kiss along Evan's jaw until he reached the junction between the boy's neck and shoulder. Draco pressed his tongue against the skin there, licking the area before he placed his mouth firmly against Evan's shoulder and sucked.

"Uhhhnn! Drac—"

"Ah! For Heaven's Sake! Mr. Malfoy! What are you doing to my patient!" The voice of Madame Pomfrey cut through the boys' aroused states.

Draco sprang apart from Evan. _Oh Merlin! I forgot she was even here! What in Slytherin's name is wrong with me? Do I want to Out myself?_ Draco tried to quickly come up with an excuse.

"Uh, uh, we, uh… I was just… saying goodnight!" Draco stuttered out.

Quickly pulling his hospital-robe back into place, Voldemort was shocked by how fast he had gotten swept up in Draco's advances, especially since he was trying to keep his distance from Draco and Harry until he was able to speak with Nagini! But as soon as Draco's lips had touched his, his resolve seemed to just disintegrate! Thank the Spirits that the Medi-Witch had interrupted them when she did!

The boys observed Madame Pomfrey raise an eyebrow. "I'm sure you were," was all she replied.

"No! Really, I was just… it was just…" Draco found himself protesting weakly.

Madame Pomfrey cut him off before he could finish… or dig himself in deeper. "Mr. Malfoy, it is not my place to judge… _what_ you do or with _whom_. My concern is solely for the _health_ of _my patients_! As such, I must ask you to leave now, so that Mr. Farley can get his rest. The both of you can… resume… your 'activities' later."

Flushing, Draco simply nodded and headed quickly to the door. Turning back though, he called a quick 'Good Night' to Evan, before hastily leaving the Hospital-Wing.

"Now sleep, Mr. Farley. You have had a trying day I'm sure," Pomfrey said, and went back into her office, though making sure to leave her door wide open, just in case a certain blond decided to return to 'disturb' her patient further.

Voldemort smirked slightly, and rolled over on his side facing the Medi-Witch's office, pretending to be preparing for sleep. But, as soon as Pomfrey's back was turned, he reached for his wand. "Somnus," he whispered clearly.

He observed Pomfrey yawn as she sat down in her office chair. She then folded her arms on her desk before her head dropped onto them, deep in slumber as a result of the Sleeping Spell that had just been cast on her.

Grinning at a job well done, the Dark Lord rose from the hospital bed. Looking down and frowning, he cast a spell that transformed his hospital-robe into a formal back robe. He then made his way through the castle and out onto the grounds. After clearing the Anti-Apparition barrier around the castle, he Apparated back to Malfoy Manner, knowing that he would have to ask a few…awkward questions of his dear companion, Nagini.

 

\----

Please Review! It helps me become a better writer for you! Also, if you have any requests for what you would like to have happen in the future, I will highly consider it! So please let me know! :)

 


	7. An Inevitably Awkward Conversation

**Voldemort Goes Back To School:**

**Chapter 7:**

**An Inevitably Awkward Conversation**

LV and Nagini's POV:

Voldemort returned to Malfoy Manor, which he had previously decided was now his Death Eater Headquarters. Being a Dark Lord had its bonuses, since upon said decision and notification, Lucius readily agreed and altered the wards to allow Voldemort to freely Apparate in and out of the manor. The blond obviously had not wanted to experience any more Crucio’s than absolutely necessary.

Upon his arrival, Voldemort first took the counter-potion to return his body to its true resurrected form. He then summoned Nagini to his side, intending to question her about her species' mating habits.

That being done, he now found himself pacing nervously around Lucius’s office.  Even though Nagini was here with him and even though she was a snake, Voldemort found himself unable to proceed in questioning her. He couldn't even answer her question as to what they were supposed to be talking about because it was so embarrassing for him.

 _What if she discovers what I've already done? What if she asks for details? What if the problem isn't actually with Nagini's species but something else?_ The Dark Lord continued to pace in front of the fire, avoiding her unblinking gaze.

Though loyal to her master, Nagini began twitching agitatedly at his continued silence and nervous pacing. _What hasss he gotten himssself into thisss time, I wonder…_ she thought.

Finding inspiration at last, Voldemort hastily strode over to Lucius’s dark-wooden liquor cabinet and snatched out a large bottle of Firewhisky and a glass. As he shakily poured the whiskey, he inadvertently overfilled the glass, making the excess liquid spill onto Lucius’ polished desk, drenching the random sheets of parchment there. Verbally cursing, Voldemort cast a variation of Scourgify to banish the spill.

Nagini watched her master's clumsy behavior with interest and increasing concern. It was only when she witnessed him lift the glass to his lips and gulp down the noxious alcoholic liquid that she decided it was time she spoke before her master hurt himself. _"Massster, whhhat isss troubling you?"_

 _"Oh Nagini, what isssn't troubling me?!"_ Voldemort exclaimed in Parseltongue as he slammed the glass down onto the desk, causing a spiderweb of cracks to form all along the sides of the glass. Releasing it, he grasped the sides of the desk in a death-grip, preparing himself for the things he would have to say.

" _Nagini, I…"_ he paused, thinking about how best to phrase what he needed to, in order to make her understand his present predicament. _"Nagini, I believvve a cccertain… complicatttion may havvve…occurred…as a resssult of my usssing your milk in the creatttion of my firssst child-like body, which then merged into the nexxxt form I had taken in the Gravvveyard, and that evvven in the potion-induced external form of ‘Evan Farley’, remainsss mossstly within me."_

When her master paused, Nagini nodded, indicating that she understood so far. She anxiously awaited what else he would say, since her master usually told her only what he wanted her to hear and no more than that.

The Dark Lord continued, _"As…embarrasssssing as it may be…for…the both of usss, I…uh…I havvve to asssk you about — about your ssspeccciesss' mating habitsss,"_ he finished, flushing.

Upon hearing all of this, Nagini was greatly surprised. _Could Massster really be having problemsss with sssuch a thing?_ She wondered again, now entirely intrigued and, contrary to Voldemort’s beliefs, not at all embarrassed.

When her master didn't continue even after a long pause, Nagini took the initiative, thinking he would likely not know what questions to ask about such a topic. _"Well, my ssspeccciesss can live for a couple hundred yearsss, yet we reach maturity fairly quickly, usssuallly within two to three yearsss after our birth. Ssssnakesss exissst both in the Magical World and the Muggle World, however, there are differencccesss between them. Most female magical sssnakesss, including my ssspecccific ssspeccciesss, go into what sssome would dessscribe as a ssslight Heat of sssortssss, which attracts compatible matesss to them. Then, when a Sssucccesssful Coupling has occurred, thisss ssslight Heat sssubsssidesss for the mossst part."_ Nagini paused there, waiting to see if her master had any questions for her so far.

Voldemort was beside himself. Here, it seemed was the answer as to what was happening to him! But surely there had to be another way to end this 'Heat' Nagini had described! _"Isss there any other cure for thisss 'Heat' other than a Sssucccesssful Coupling?"_ He replied in strangled-sounding Parseltongue.

 _"None that I know of, Massster,"_ Nagini replied. _"But Massster, I –"_ It was at this point that she was cut off, when her master began to pace back and forth wildly, cursing and mumbling to himself, the fingers of his hands now digging into his scalp. However, because Voldemort was cursing in Human Tongue, she could not understand anything he was saying, and because her voice was much softer than his, she could not talk over him either, though she did try.

"This _can't fucking_ happen to me! I am the _Dark Lord_! I shouldn't have _this_ problem! I am — I am the _source_ of _control_ in the Wizarding World! To be _compelled_ to have… _s-sex_ with…Har— I won't stand for it!" He raged, bordering on hysteria. Grabbing his wand, Voldemort cast a wrathful _Diffindo_ at the nearby black upholstered loveseat, making it explode, raining down feathers everywhere. "There _has_ to be _another way_ to deal with _this_! I _refuse_ to have this _problem persist_ for _the rest of Eternity_ since I am now virtually _Immortal_! I… _I can't_ be… _lusting_ after my… _worst enemy_ …for the _rest of my life_!"

Nagini quickly curled herself up into a small corner by the brick fireplace as her master continued to rage, destroying Lucius’ office in the process - slashing expensive couches, armchairs, portraits whose subjects had long since fled, and even the elegant grandfather clock, whose face popped out, depicting miniature Malfoy figures that were presently trying to huddle behind the roman numeral XII.

As this destruction continued, the Malfoy House Elves popped into the room, frantically trying to gather the scattered and floating feathers from the blasted furniture and trying to repair them, but amidst the Dark Lord's temper tantrum, they were failing in their task. As a result, some of the House Elves began banging their heads against the furniture in self-punishment for their failure to fulfill their duties. This added to the increasing chaos and damage to the office.

The finale of his culmination of hysteria and rage resulted in the Dark Lord casting a final curse wildly, which incidentally, ended up hitting Lucius' silver snake-topped cane, making the head pop off and become lodged in the ceiling.

 _Ohhh, that's one of Lucius's favorites, isn't it? He's not going to be very happy…Oh well, I'm the Dark Lord, I can do whatever I want!_ Voldemort crowed to himself. But it was with that final piece of damage that the Dark Lord knew he could not continue his deliciously tempting destructive behavior.

He needed to focus to find some way to deal with this problem. Suddenly, an idea dawned on him: Surely there was some kind of Potion to help suppress the problem or perhaps even cure it, right? Just because Nagini didn't know of a cure or treatment didn't mean there wasn't one! After all, he had just received two potions for the head injury he had suffered as a result of the 'Broom Incident' and that had basically 'cured' him. Potions could do all sorts of things, which was why he kept Severus around, even though the Potions Master’s loyalties had been called into question many times.

 _A Potion! That's the answer! I'll just take a… Libido Suppressant potion of sorts, which will give me time to devise a way to kill Harry Potter, without getting…distracted…and then it'll be over!_ Voldemort celebrated to himself.

He figured he could see if either Severus or that medi-witch Pomfrey had some kind of potion like that already made. If not, he might have to either Imperio one of them and get them to make the potion, or reveal his true self to Severus in order to get him to make the potion.

Having decided that, the Dark Lord turned to Nagini, _"Your informatttion has been mossst helpfulll, Nagini. I shall sssee you again sssoon. After I havvve killed Harry Potter."_

With that said, Voldemort Apparated directly out of the office and into Hogsmeade.

Unknown to the Dark Lord though, he left behind a spitting mad Nagini, who shout-hissed in Parseltongue in the direction of the place he had just Apparated from.

" _You foolish Wizzzard! You think you Wizzzardsss know evvverything, but you don't! I sssaid the Heat wasss ssslight! And sssinccce you are not evvven fully one of my ssspeccciesss, it would probably Not evvven affect you Sssignificantly. Or at All! You would think that after the disssassster that wasss that prophecccy and the Department of Mysssteriesss, you would havvve learned! But No! Tssssss!"_ Nagini cursed, coiling and uncoiling her body agitatedly. Yet, she was in part thankful that her master was away so he would not hear her admonishing and cursing him so.

 _I havvve a feeling thisss will end badly… and I am unable to Apparate… ssso by the time I find Massster… it may already be too late._ Nagini sighed to herself. Upon noticing the jumping House Elves as they frantically tried to get the room in order before Lucius Malfoy came home from his trip to the Ministry, her concerns fled her mind as the thought of catching one tasty House Elf drew her silently towards them.

*****

**Not the Welcome Expected:**

Lucius and Narcissa's POV:

After a tiring day of discussing politics with those fools at the Ministry…and _arguably_ bribing said fools… which would hopefully allow him to gain control over the Ministry entirely… with his newly resurrected master’s permission of course, Lucius was relieved to finally be home.

He hadn't yet seen anyone at the Manor other than the cringing House Elf who had opened the front door for him. Of course, Lucius used the front door simply because he took great pleasure in the power of having one of his House Elves open the door for him, and thus he would not dream of Apparating directly into his own Manor unless urgent. 

Now, he was looking forward to relaxing in his office, maybe even having a drink or two before eating a late dinner. He had not been able to have dinner earlier because his bribing of Ministry Officials always took place during their overtime-work-hours. Because after all, the less witnesses…the better, right?  

Lucius reached his office, pulled open the double-doors, and froze on the spot. What had once been the heart of his home, a haven of luxurious comfort and privacy, housing the best in furnishings, paintings, liquor and his prized collection of canes was now… a – a, Lucius had no words to even describe the chaos that met his horrified eyes.

The room was utterly destroyed! Demolished! Desecrated! He stared wide eyed at the floating feathers, scrambling House Elves, Nagini's snapping jaws, and finally his collection of canes. He felt his heart, which he'd never admit he had, momentarily stop upon discovering that the snakehead of his most precious family-heirloom cane, was missing. Still rooted to the spot, he looked all around him and finally found the snakehead piece almost right above him, lodged in the ceiling.

Not even bothering to say anything to the oblivious House Elves **,** Lucius slowly turned around, closing the doors to the office behind him. He retraced his steps, barely aware of his own mutterings about dark lords and bad houseguests, as he mourned the loss of his prized family-heirloom.

However, before he even made it halfway to the front door, he heard Narcissa speak behind him.

"Lucius! You're home! I didn't know. I can tell the House Elves to make you a late dinner, if you would like," Narcissa said as she stopped beside her husband.

"I'm leaving for the Ministry, dear," Lucius said in a voice which appeared to most other people to be a tired voice. Surely there were more Officials working overtime that he could bribe or threaten…anything to _forget_ …

"But Lucius, you just came home!" Narcissa protested, hands on hips.

"Quite right…to my detriment. Send me an owl when the House Elves have finished…cleaning up my office," Lucius replied, sounding more broken than he had intended as he shot a miserable glance back at the closed doors of the destroyed room.

When Narcissa took in Lucius' barely concealed look of devastation when he had looked back in the direction of his office, she simply nodded in acknowledgement, holding back her curiosity.

As soon as her husband closed the front door behind him, she looked around. Making sure the coast was clear so as not to destroy her highly sophisticated pureblood reputation, she then made a mad dash towards the office. She couldn't wait to discover the cause of Lucius's tragic state. She threw open the doors and stepped inside, only to be hit in the face with a bunch of feathers.

"What in the Wizarding World is going on in here?!" Narcissa spluttered, trying to keep the feathers out of her mouth. Looking around, she saw all the damage done to the couches and other furniture as House Elves were jumping around the room trying to catch flying feathers.

"We's being much sorry, Mistress! Lord Master's being here with Snakey, and we's a'thinks Snakey upsets Lord Master. We'sa try'in t'clean here, but we's a'gotta be jumpin' so Snakey not be eatin' us, Mistress! B'cuz then we's can'ts be a'finishin' ours duties, Mistress!" Answered a female House Elf named Prinky.

"Well, see to it that you do," Narcissa replied, bringing up a hand to remove a feather or two from her mouth. As she turned to leave, she noticed the damaged cane. "And see to it that you do something about Master Lucius’s cane," she added before walking back out, ignoring the enormous snake that was trying to catch a snack.

She wished that the Dark Lord had a bit more… _house decorum_ , at least similar to that of the former Lord Grindelwald, or so the stories she had heard previously proclaimed.

 _Oh Lucius, you do know how to pick them, don't you? You have no one to blame but yourself for this one_. Narcissa thought to herself as she proceeded to remove additional feathers from her robes and hair.

* * *

Thank you for Reading, **Please Review!** Your comments help me become a better writer for you! You letting me know about the things you enjoy about my story will really put a big smile on my face, make me feel awesome, and will definitely help motivate me to keep writing and updating often! Also, if there's anything you'd like to have happen in the future, please let me know, because I will highly consider writing it! :)


	8. Midnight Thievery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slash! A full retelling of the Half-Blood Prince: What happens if Voldemort disguises himself as a transfer student to gain access to Hogwarts in order to kill Harry Potter personally? Well, I'll give you a hint: It leads to consequences that not even Dumbledore foresaw! This story has a very original plot that has not ever been seen before. Yes, really. Light!Harry.

**Voldemort Goes Back to School**

**Chapter 8**

**Midnight Thievery:**

By the time Voldemort transformed again into Evan Farley, got back to Hogwarts, and finalized his plans for the Libido Suppressant potion, it was almost midnight. He had quickly snuck into the library and had taken a book titled _Potions Suppressants for the Body_ , containing a list of potion names having the effects he sought. Then, he decided that he would first check Severus' huge stock of potions to see if any of those listed potions were there. He knew that Severus kept most of his potions in the Potions classroom.

The Dark Lord tried opening the door with a simple Alohomora spell, but as he anticipated, it was ineffective. _As expected from one of my Death Eaters_ , he thought to himself while smirking, _but not good enough to keep your master out_. Casting a series of more elaborate unlocking spells, the Potions classroom door opened easily at his touch.

He made his way over to yet another door sealing Severus's potions away from the rest of the classroom. Sighing again, the Dark Lord again cast the same elaborate unlocking charms and easily gained entry.

The hardest part he realized, was trying to find the potion he needed! There were probably thousands of vials of potion in here. He wasn't anywhere near as skilled at potions as Severus, hence despite his occasional doubts about Severus's loyalty, he allowed the Potions Master to remain a Death Eater, along with his usefulness as a spy, of course.

It was a good thing that Voldemort was an intelligent Dark Lord, otherwise he would have been there all night if he had to search each vial manually. Instead, he cast Accio spell after Accio spell and recited each name of the different potions with the effects he sought after each 'Accio'.

"Accio Libido Supprimere!" The Dark Lord cast. He was pleasantly surprised when a vial rose from its holder and flew into his outstretched hand. "Ah, finally," he said with a relieved sigh after what seemed like an hour of spell casting. He turned to exit the potions storage room, only to stop short.

"Perhaps it has escaped your…notice…but this happens to be… _my_ private potions room…not _yours_. Locked doors….typically mean that… _you_ …are to stay out. Furthermore, you are clearly unworthy of being a Slytherin if you can't even get…in and out of…a simple storage room…without getting caught," Severus Snape announced in his usual alternating fast and slow way of speaking, from where he stood blocking the exit.

The Dark Lord felt his nostrils flare and his eyes narrow in absolute fury. _How dare Severus even suggest that I am 'unworthy of being a Slytherin'! I'm Slytherin's Heir! I'm the epitome of a 'Slytherin',_ Voldemort fumed to himself as he readied his wand for a duel. Before he was able to cast the first curse though, Severus continued to speak.

"Though I must admit I find it extraordinarily…suspicious…when a teenage student intentionally seeks out…that particular type of potion," Severus said with smirk. "Enlighten me, Mr. Farley…for what purpose precisely…do you intend to use…that particular potion?"

Unwillingly, Voldemort felt himself flush, "Th-That's none of your business, Severus, now step aside. It would be a real shame if I— _if Hogwarts_ had to find a replacement potions master. And how did you even know I was here?"

Incensed, Severus brandished his wand threateningly, "How dare you… _child…_ refer to _me…_ by my given name in such a familiar manner. You shall address me as either…'Professor Snape' or as 'Sir'. And you are not leaving here with…that potion. Furthermore, I will take great pleasure in…reporting this incident…to the Headmaster…when he returns. Oh, and the reason I knew you were here…was because the Wizarding World's Savior and his pathetic followers Granger and Weasley…raided my potions collection far too many times, so I took the liberty of…placing an Alerting Spell here…to alert me to the fact when anyone other than myself entered this room…without my permission."

Satisfied with Severus's response, Voldemort then remembered that he still had to keep up appearances as a student, especially since he remembered that he had some lingering doubts as to Severus's loyalty. Tragic, because that would limit the type of curses he could cast against him, and even more tragic because Severus was really beginning to make him mad. "I suggest you move aside, _Professor Snape_ , and let me leave with the potion.Trust me when I say it is _not worth_ the…" _sheer agony you will be in,_ " _effort_ …if you refuse," the Dark Lord responded with a smirk.

Severus laughed malevolently at Evan's comment. "Oh, Mr. Farley…you have absolute no idea what _effort_ is…until you have had the distinct pleasure of…being the professor of such ungrateful, disrespectful, thieving brats that the _sheer effort_ it takes you to not curse them all is staggering. But, continue to insult and threaten me…and I may just accidentally slip in those _efforts_ ," _and thus consequently curse you_. "Now, hand over that vial…like a good schoolboy."

The Dark Lord spontaneously burst out laughing upon hearing Severus's reference to 'slipping in those efforts'. _Yes, you Fool, I know exactly how it feels to be 'slipping in those efforts', which is why I find myself constantly cursing you and all your other fellow Death Eaters with the Cruciatus curse…among a large variety of other dark curses._

Though amused, the Dark Lord knew that there was absolutely no way he was leaving without the Libido Suppressant potion, so, if Severus wanted to do things the _hard_ way, that was perfectly fine with him.

"No, I will not 'hand over that vial…like a good schoolboy'," Voldemort sneered as he mocked Severus. "Incendio!" He cast the fire charm, thinking this would do enough damage, but not enough to give himself away.

"Protego!" Severus defended with a shield charm. "Expelliarmus!" the Potions Master cast as an immediate counterattack.

"Protego! Reducto Minimus!" The Dark Lord deflected Severus's Expelliarmus before countering again, causing Severus to be thrown backwards, leaving the exit open. Voldemort strode out of the storage room, ready to attack again. However, upon coming closer to Severus and seeing his body splayed out on the floor, he figured that his last spell had already knocked the Potions Master out.

Satisfied, the Dark Lord quickly put the vial of potion into one of his pockets as he made his way to the door.

"Immobulus!" Severus cast surreptitiously from where he was faking being knocked out.

Voldemort froze, unable to move. He couldn't believe his own blunder! Severus was a spy and thus a master of deceit! He should have known that the Potions Master wouldn't be so easily defeated and that he shouldn't be tricked by mere appearances. Beyond irritated with both himself and with Severus, the Dark Lord began fighting against the curse with raw magic.

"Not bad, Mr. Farley…but not nearly good enough…to defeat me," Severus gloated amusedly, as he stood up. He then approached the boy and raised his wand to summon the potion vial, so he wouldn't have to physically search the boy, "Accio Libi—"

"Relashio Totalus!" Voldemort cast on himself, successfully fighting Severus's immobilizing curse in order to move his own mouth to cast the countercurse. "Incarcerous! Evinco Virgo Dumbledore!" He cast a binding spell and a spell of his very own that he had created in his youth. A very amusing spell for an older student, but not appropriate for a 'Dark Lord'. However, since Severus didn't know who he was, his spell would be perfect.

Severus was caught off-guard, he had no idea a mere student would be able to use that much raw magic to get loose of his immobilizing spell! As a result of his assumption, he was now tied up in bindings. He didn't recognize the last complex curse the boy had used.

"You insolent brat! Just you wait until the Headmaster hears of this. I will have you scrubbing dirty cauldrons until you cannot even hold your own wand for the entire remainder of your schooling at Hogwarts!" Severus seethed at him from where he stood bound, though precariously so, since his legs were bound together, making it difficult to keep his balance. "No! Better yet, I'll have you Expelled! How is that for ' _effort'_!" Severus quickly amended as he began cackling like mad at the sheer absurdity of the situation.

_One of my Slytherin students dare to curse me? Make a fool out of me? Oh no, not if I, Severus Snape, have anything to say about it! If Dumbledore refuses to agree to expel the boy, I'll see to it that Mr. Farley suffers a severely painful potions-related 'accident'…after all, it would be a suitable punishment for the crime of potions-thievery._

"Hahaha, no, Professor, the Headmaster will not be finding out about this…unless of course you want to suffer permanent embarrassment and torment for the rest of your life," Voldemort replied. "But because I'm feeling so generous, I'll let you have a small preview of what your fate will be, if you try to go to either any faculty member or any ministry official with the intent of getting me into any kind of trouble over this little, incident," he continued with a smirk.

"Revelio Incantatem!" He cast, revealing to Severus exactly what would happen if the Potions Master tried to get him in trouble.

Severus tensed, but as far as he could tell, nothing had happened, even though he knew that spell was supposed to reveal a previously cast spell.

"Ah, but you will also need two mirrors to see my marvelous invention, the effects of the spell occur on the _back_ of the person it's cast upon, in case you were wondering. Duo Speculum!" Voldemort cast, having a mirror appear in front of Severus at an angle, which caught the reflection of another mirror that was also placed at an angle which had appeared behind Severus.

"Oh Merlin, no!" Severus shouted horrified, voice cracking at the end.

There, on the back of Severus's trousers was written in big flashing and changing colored letters: 'Dumbledore Took My Virginity And I Liked It!' and beneath the writing there was a flashing purple arrow pointing down, indicating the way to Severus's presumed _former_ arse-virginity.

Voldemort burst out laughing. He had never actually gotten around to using that particular spell, because he had initially wanted to wait for a special occasion to use it. It was certainly amusing that the only chance he actually got to use it on someone was so many years after he had first created it. "Finite Incantatem Duo!" Voldemort cast, simultaneously vanishing both the mirrors and vanishing his temporarily revealed personally-created spell.

"Now, _Professor_ , remember that if you try to do anything to get me in trouble with the school's faculty or the ministry, which includes you by the way, that spell regarding Dumbledore will appear. And since I'm the only one who knows the precise counter-curse necessary to undo it, neither you nor anyone else will be able to remove it. You'll be the laughingstock of the entire Wizarding World," the Dark Lord reiterated with unconcealed amusement.

Severus was too horrified to say anything more at the moment. Although, he was at least thankful that he had some power to control what happened with the spell; he supposed Farley could have cast a spell that would have the sign immediately appear without any sort of trigger.

"Oh, and I'll be back for more vials of this same potion. Make sure that you brew extra! I'll be checking to make sure they are identical to this one, so don't even think about sabotaging the next batch of potions. And with that, I bid you goodnight, _Professor_ ," the Dark Lord mocked Severus, as he passed through the potions classroom door.

"Relashio!" He shot the last spell behind him, releasing Severus from his physical bindings. Pleased with himself, Voldemort headed back towards the Slytherin dorms. Taking out the vial and uncorking it, he downed the entire contents of the Libido Suppressant potion.

Severus remained in the classroom, so furious that a mere student had bested him that he felt as if his head would explode like an overheated potions-filled cauldron. It was then with a feral grin that Severus began to form a plot with the intent to get revenge on Farley, including the sabotage of future potions that the boy was going to steal from him.

****

**Lying to the Boys' Faces:**

**Harry's, Draco's and Voldemort's POV:**

Voldemort supposed it was inevitable that upon his return, Harry and Draco would again corner him and drag him off to an empty classroom, cast silencing charms and then question him about where he went last night and how the meeting with his 'family-friend' went.

Now that he had taken the potion shortly after midnight, he felt confident that its effects would last quite a while. As such, he responded to the boys' questions bluntly and in such a manner as to be sexually distant from them.

The Dark Lord quickly became tired of the boys' insistences that they resume their previous 'activities' since ‘Evan’ had told them that his 'family-friend' had verified that there was _nothing_ unusual about what 'Evan' was feeling.

Of course, Voldemort had lied about what Nagini had said, but he was certain that the potion would solve the problem. He figured that taking the Libido Suppressant potion might have to be a permanent treatment option, since the alternative of…sleeping with his worst enemy and Draco too, was an unacceptable outcome.

Hence, Voldemort immediately cut them both off. "I can't do… _th-that_ …again. It was not… _proper_ for me to do so."

"What?! Who says it's not 'proper'? We're not asking you to…to _marry_ us, or anything! Purebloods can have lovers…whoever they are…as long as they eventually marry a suitable Pureblood with whom they'll be able to continue their pureblood line. And of course have parental approval of the match," Draco protested.

Harry nodded his head in agreement, even though he knew he had no idea really about pureblood standards. "That's right! Even amongst Muggles things are slowly changing. You can have all sorts of relationships now! As long as they're consensual…no one will really say anything!"

The Dark Lord's lip curled slightly, "I am _not_ a _Muggle_ ," he bit out.

Draco rolled his eyes at Harry's blunder, before covering for him, "Certainly not, no one was saying you were! Filthy Muggles! Who needs them? Anyway, Evan, truly, by pureblood standards, at least here around Britain, such a relationship—I mean, _arrangement_ , is perfectly acceptable!"

Nevertheless, Voldemort was undeterred. He would not be sidetracked in his task of killing Harry Potter!All he had to do was wait for the Libido Suppressant potion to take full effect, as he had previously decided, before he would completely enjoy killing Harry.

"Don't try to convince me that it's perfectly fine for me to let you do…wh-what you did…to…me," Voldemort argued shakily, backing away. Listening to himself, he couldn't understand why he wasn't more firm in his convictions. He guessed it was because he never really had anyone so persistent in trying to win his…affections…let alone two _suitors_ working together at once!

"What, why not? It's not like we're going to tell anyone, right, Malfoy?" Harry responded.

Voldemort glared at Harry, "Oh right, easy for you to say! You say that as if _you_ would simply let someone else do _that_ to you."

Harry colored slightly, "W-Well why not? Maybe s-sometime in the future, I…I would want to try, and so… we could…s-switch…?" He replied in a partial question.

The Dark Lord stared at Harry, shocked, "Are…Are you really saying you'd let someone do… _that_ …to you?! What you did t-to me in the…in the library?! You'd let even the Dark Lord f-fuck you?!"

"WHAT?!" Harry and Draco shouted simultaneously.

"NO! I said _you_ , not the Dark Lord!" Harry shouted as his face flushed. Trying to hide his embarrassment, he put his head in his hands.

"Oh Merlin, Evan! I'm going to either need to Obliviate myself or I'm going to need to learn Occlumency, because if I can't get the images of the Dark Lord fucking Potter out of my head…I— " And that's where Draco paused, almost swallowing his tongue at his almost blunder…again! He'd almost revealed that he would be in the presence of the Dark Lord, implying that he was a Death Eater! Draco had been about to fully say: _'I'm going to either need to Obliviate myself or I'm going to need to learn Occlumency, because if I can't get the images of the Dark Lord fucking Potter out of my head…I'll be Avada Kedavra'd by the Dark Lord!'_

"—I mean, my Father might find out about it, since he knows Legilimency!" Draco finished hurriedly. Draco's face flamed as he couldn't resist thinking about the Dark Lord bending Potter over and engaging in _XXX._

Upon Draco's admission, Voldemort couldn't help but be curious as to what the blond was thinking. He cast a silent Legilimency spell, and as soon as Draco looked up, the Dark Lord slowly pressed into the boy's mind, so as not to alert the boy.

The Dark Lord felt all the blood in his body rush south as he saw image after image of all the different sex positions that he and Harry were in and the things they were doing together, thanks to Draco's imagination. Voldemort was both shocked and concerned at his body's reactions. _Why am I still feeling like this? Shouldn't the potion be taking effect by now? Maybe I need to take more of it. I'll make sure I get more from Severus after this!_

The Dark Lord was further shocked though by several particular images flitting through Draco's head. Even though all the images were of him (Voldemort) in his resurrected body in the graveyard, some of those images still showed Harry topping him!

As Draco took in Evan's unwavering and increasingly flushed gaze, he came to a terrifying realization. The blond quickly turned his own gaze away from Evan, shielding his eyes. _How could I have been so fucking stupid?!_ He cursed himself, before shouting accusingly, "Evan! You're a Legilimens aren't you! Fuck! That's why…Fuck! Don't you _ever_ tell _anyone_ …wh-what you just saw! Ever!"

Voldemort cleared his throat uncomfortably, still very much flushed, "Uh, d-don't worry Draco, I will take _th-that_ to my _grave_ … _metaphorically speaking_ ," he whispered the last part to himself.

Harry had been silently mortified throughout the whole misunderstanding up until this point.

"Wait, Malfoy…are you _actually_ …th-thinking about…about _me_ and…and _VOLDEMORT_?!" The Gryffindor exclaimed, scandalized. "MALFOY!" He yelled one last time for good measure, but he was powerless to prevent some images of his own from filtering into his own mind as he wondered what exactly Malfoy was thinking.

"What?! Potter, No! I just…No!" Draco stuttered in reply, sure that he was caught, especially since Evan surely had already seen exactly the things he was thinking about. He felt like burying his head in the sand somewhere. Or maybe just diving into the lake, he'd join the giant squid…he seriously needed to _cool-down_ …in every sense of the phrase.

"Malfoy, just…please stop talking," Harry told him firmly as he put a hand out in a 'stay away' gesture while covering his face with the other hand.

Upon observing Harry's seemingly repulsed manner at the thought of 'being' with him (the Dark Lord) and Draco's seemingly horrified embarrassment at his mental images, Voldemort felt a strange pang of hurt, though he tried to squash the surprising sentiment. "It doesn't matter, it's not going to happen. So just, stay away from me," he commanded, as he turned. Yanking open the classroom door, he hurried away from the two boys.

"Well that went well…"Draco stated after seeing Evan leave…again. Although, at least this time, they hadn't actually been engaging in any 'activities'…which was tragic, since both boys were suffering 'frustration' as a result rather than mere 'embarrassment'.

"I guess…maybe we should…give him more time?" Harry said as a part question.

"I…don't know…maybe he really has just changed his mind. Maybe…we shouldn't push him…maybe we should just…I don't know…give up?" Draco replied in a partial question.

"What? No! You can't! We…" It was then that Harry checked his watch, noticing he was about to be late for class, one he couldn't miss, especially because he was already behind. This whole thing with Evan was cutting into his studies. If he couldn't pull up his grades, he might not even be able to graduate! "Well, I've got class now…so we'll talk more about this later! I'll see you around, yeah?" Harry said.

"…Yeah, Potter, around," Draco replied, as he too turned to leave, intending to head back to the Slytherin common room.

 

****

Thanks for reading! Please REVIEW! I love hearing all of your comments so much! Also, I'm very curious: Which part of this chapter did you like the best?: The 1st part (Midnight Thievery) OR the 2nd part (Lying to the Boys' Faces), and why? Do you think Snape is going to succeed in his 'plans' for 'Evan'?

 


	9. Ch. 9: Convincing Malfoy to be a Co-conspirator

Hi Everyone! Thanks so much for your patience and your support! Please enjoy the next chapter and let me know what you think!!!

* * *

**Voldemort Goes Back To School**

**Chapter 9**

**Convincing Malfoy to be a Co-conspirator**

It was several days after Harry and Malfoy's talk with Evan that Harry finally found the time to talk to the blond Slytherin again about winning back Evan's affections…or whatever one wanted to call it.

Convincing Malfoy to help him win back Evan was absolutely imperative, because no matter how many times Harry 'got himself off', he would still get hard at the mere _thought_ of Evan. Apparently his body wanted the boy…badly. He didn't know what he would do if Evan actually continued to reject them, though he hoped with a bit more persuasion and reassurance, that Evan would _come_ around…in every sense of the word.

Harry shook his head, trying to focus on the task at hand as he saw Malfoy and his friends approach him by where he stood at the Great Hall entrance.

"Er, hey, Malfoy…can I talk to you for a second?" Harry called out once the blond Slytherin came within earshot.

Draco sneered at Potter. _What does he want now? As if I need to suffer Potty's presence along with being ignored by Evan, ever since the 'broom and hospital incident'_.

"Hah! Come to confess your undying love for the Malfoy heir?" Pansy said mockingly. "Well, too bad…he's mine!" She shouted from where she stood amongst Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, and Millicent Bulstrode.

All the Slytherins laughed in response to Pansy's insult to Harry, but the two boys in question exchanged a quick glance.

Draco's glance was horror filled. _Oh, that's right! I'm supposed to marry…a Girl! But…Evan has…Evan has ruined me for marriage! What am I going to do?! I can't find Pansy even remotely attractive anymore! Oh, Slytherin!_

Harry clearly saw said horror filled glance, and had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. _Oh Pansy, if only you had seen us in the back of the library with Evan…_

When neither boy said anything in response to Pansy's statement, Blaise cleared his throat. "Chm, er, Draco? Potter's not really here to, er… 'confess his undying love you'… is he?"

"WHAT?!" Both boys exclaimed simultaneously.

"No! Blaise you idiot! What could possibly ever make you think _that_?!" Draco shouted at Blaise, his face reddening.

Blaise scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, "Well, you didn't answer when Pansy said…what she said…I just thought that… _that_ could mean that what she said was…well true."

"Tch! It was so _outrageously false_ that I didn't even think I needed to respond!" Draco justified heatedly.

"Well, wait a second, Draco…You wouldn't actually _know_ for _certain_ that Potter hasn't come to 'confess his undying love to you'… I mean…after all, _you're not him_. So…for all you know, he _could_ be here to do just that," Theodore Nott reasoned aloud.

Awkward Gnomes….

"Potter," Draco said, red in the face.

"Malfoy?" Harry replied, almost matching Malfoy's color.

"If you…are here…t-to…c-confess—" Draco couldn't even get out the full sentence. To him, a month ago, it would have been hilarious to even suggest. So hilarious he might even consider _not_ cursing whoever had suggested such a thing in the first place. But now…ever since Evan had come into their lives…in more ways than one…

"N-No! Malfoy! That's, just… no!" Harry protested immediately. "It's, it's about… _you know_ ," hinting at the only thing he and Malfoy had a beneficial common interest in: Evan.

Draco sucked in a breath. _Potter, you moron! If you…Out me…I will personally Crucio you! Not that there's anything to be Out about! I…I can fix…that….I think…_ "Sure, whatever, fine! Let's go, Potty!" the blond said suddenly. Grabbing Potter's arm roughly and yanking him down the corridor away from his friends, Draco shouted over his shoulder to them, "Don't wait up!"

Behind them, Draco heard Blaise comment aloud to the others, "Did that just really happen? Are they sharing some kind of secret that Draco would be able to recognize just from the words 'you know'? Hey Pansy, I think you're going to need a back-up husband! – Ouch!"

"Blaise! You complete arse! Draco is Mine! POTTER! IF YOU TOUCH MY DRACO I WILL MURDER YOU! THERE WILL BE NOTHING LEFT FOR THE DARK LORD BY THE TIME I'M THROUGH WITH YOU!" The boys heard Pansy shout behind them.

Harry winced and mumbled, "Merlin's beard lady, as if I would _ever actually_ want him," flushing towards the end of it though…since he acknowledged the fact that he had actually seen Malfoy in…a rather compromising, er, position…a certain 'library incident' came to mind… _Oh Merlin!_

"Oww! Hey!" Harry exclaimed, rubbing his side from where Malfoy had elbowed him in the ribs.

"That's what you get for insulting me, Potter! Everyone wants me!" Draco replied huffily, his nose in the air.

Suppressing his laughter even though in pain, Harry replied, "Oh really? And here I thought you were just freaking out about the mere possibility that I had come to 'confess my undying love for you'," he said teasingly.

Draco cringed. "Potter, there is a distinct difference between _other people wanting me_ and _My Wanting other people to want me_. Not that I would expect your tiny Gryffindor brain to comprehend such a subtlety," he clarified as he wrenched open a presumably empty classroom door and stalked inside, pulling Potter with him.

Draco released Harry's arm and proceeded to lock the door and silence the room. He then turned back to Harry expectantly. "Well?"

"Er, Malfoy?" Harry asked hesitantly, not sure how to begin.

"What, Potty?" Draco asked in an attempt to keep things 'normal'.

Harry blew out an irritated breath. _Why is it that whenever I try to be nice to him, Malfoy always has to be such a prick?_ Shrugging off his irritation, the Gryffindor continued, "Evan…seems to be pushing me away…I think…or else he might be mad at me…for something…but I don't know what…"

Draco smirked, "Oh Potty, I wouldn't be so concerned with that. After all, I would be more than happy to push you down a long flight of stairs for no reason at all!"

Harry just stared at the Slytherin. "Thanks for that sentiment, _Ferret_. I'll be sure to remember that in the future."

"Don't call me that!" Draco shouted angrily, incensed at Potter's reference to their4th year. He grabbed Potter by the front of his robes and shoved him back against the nearest classroom wall.

Harry coughed when the impact knocked the breath from his lungs. Upon getting his breath back, he figured a nice retaliatory statement was in order. After all, he wouldn't back down from a challenge. He considered momentarily shoving Malfoy back, but if Evan was already mad at him, he didn't want to risk making him more upset by hurting Malfoy, who seemed to be Evan's best friend at Hogwarts…amongst other things. "Hah! You just can't keep your _little paws_ off of me, can you _Malfoy_?"

"Get stuffed, Potty!" Draco sneered, easily recognizing Potter's reference to his being turned into a ferret. Furious, he grabbed the front of Potter's robes and shoved him back again into the wall for the second time.

Not thinking clearly due to the pain of his head colliding with the wall behind him, Harry said the first thing that came to mind in an attempt to carry on their verbal sparring, "Oh Malfoy, the only one I want to 'get stuffed' is Evan…but…he's mad at me so I, er won't be able to…do _that_ ," Harry finished, flushing as he realized exactly what it was he just said.

Draco's mouth dropped open. "P-Potter! You…You…I can't believe you just…said… _that_!" the blond said as his face colored, instantly thinking back to the 'library incident'. "Shit! Potter! Uhhn!" Draco found himself cursing as he realized that he was getting hard upon hearing what Potter wanted to do to Evan…again. Although he was trying to tell himself to just let Evan go if the boy really didn't want to continue…whatever it was they had been _doing_ , Draco still found himself getting aroused whenever he thought of the new Slytherin boy.

Harry instantly recognized Malfoy's vocalization of his pleasure from the time he had first heard him utter such sounds during the 'library incident'. The Gryffindor's eyes narrowed mischievously as he realized he could use this to his advantage. "So Malfoy, do you get turned-on by the idea of me 'stuffing' something inside Evan?" Harry whispered into Malfoy's ear as he quickly grabbed the Slytherin's shoulders and roughly spun him around so that it was now Malfoy's back pressed against the wall.

"N- Y-, Fuck! P-Potter, sh-shut –" Draco started, but was cut off by Harry.

"Have you…" Harry took a deep breath before letting out in a rush, "Has he let you inside of him again?" His gaze leveled carefully at Malfoy, ready to determine whether the next words out of the Slytherin's mouth were true or not.

"N-None of your business, Potter!" Draco shot back as he tried pushing Potter away.

"Oh, but it is my business, Malfoy. Ever since we all started…whatever it is we're doing with Evan," Harry inhaled sharply as inspiration struck **.** Moving a leg between Malfoy's, he continued speaking while grinding his hip and thigh into Malfoy's hardening length on each word, "So, answer my question: Has. Evan. Let. You. Inside. Of. Him. Again," he repeated relentlessly.

"Sssttt—F-Fuck! N-No! He, uhhnn…h-hasn't," Draco managed to gasp out as his hips naturally began thrusting forward to increase the stimulation against his stiff length.

Harry groaned. He too felt himself begin to harden as Malfoy's leg, now wedged between his, began moving against him. "Uhhnn….Do…you w-want to… uhnn…be in-inside of hhim… uhhnn, a-again?" Harry groaned as he couldn't hold back from rolling his hips more firmly into the other boy's.

"Ahhhnnn, Shttt…y-yesss!" Draco heard himself reply as he recalled what it had been like in the library when both he and Harry had each shoved a finger inside of Evan's hot entrance as they thrust their cocks up against Evan's backside.

"W-Well…ughh, th-then…we'll…uhhnn, h-have to…ngghh, work…t-together," Harry moaned, determined to get Malfoy to help him continue what they both had started with Evan.

"F-Fine, uhhhgg, P-Potter…uhhnn P-Potter!" It was at that point that through Draco's haze, he realized exactly what was really happening. _Oh Merlin! Potter is…pinning me against a wall and is… thrusting his hard cock against me and trying to get me to c—_

Feeling a rush of arousal shoot through him, Draco let go of the front of Potter's robes and grabbed the Gryffindor's hips instead, urging him to thrust against him more fully.

"Uhhnn…M-Malfoy…?" Harry gasped in partial question as he felt Draco grasp his hips. The Gryffindor had originally only intended to turn Malfoy on a bit so he could convince the boy to work together to win Evan back, and had intended to stop as soon as Malfoy had agreed. But it seemed that Malfoy actually…wanted Harry to keep going, if the Slytherin's fingers digging into his hips were any indication.

Moaning at this realization, Harry began thrusting his hips forward even faster into Malfoy.

Draco gasped as he felt Potter's pace increase. Feeling his release approach, he increased his own thrusting, matching his rhythm, "Sss'good…uhhnnn… d-don't…. uunnnhh… P-Potter… I…. Uuunnnhhh!" The blond moaned as his release hit him.

Feeling Malfoy seize against him with such a cute flush to his face and knowing that he had just driven his school-nemesis to orgasm, drove Harry to the edge as well, "Y-You… uhhhnn… Malf— Aaahhhnn!" He shouted as he rode out his own release.

After several moments of regaining their breath, Draco eventually found it within himself to push Potter away from him. Embarrassed beyond belief, he called on all the pride he possessed as a Malfoy…after casting a quick Scourgify.

Putting up his usual, but obviously fake, mask of superiority, the blond looked at the Boy-Who-Should-Have-Died-Before-This-…Incident in the face before stating breathlessly, "Potter. _That_ …was a _one_ time… _thing_ …It will _never, ever_ , happen again."

Harry felt his face flame. _Oh Merlin's beard! Did that really just…happen?! Tell me that did Not just happen!_ "…I, er, right…definitely…t-the same goes for me too! N-Never again!"

The blond eyed Potter warily, "Right. _Never_. This was…only because of…Evan. Right. Our, mutual interest _in Evan_."

Latching on to that relatively safe idea, Harry readily agreed. "Yes, only _in Evan_ ," he replied, feeling especially conscious of his warm, wet release as brought on by Malfoy. Harry was still too stunned that he had taken the initiative in doing _that_ to Malfoy, of all people, that he hadn't yet realized that he should cast a Scourgify on himself too.

Silence descended on the flushed, embarrassed boys.

"…So…what kind of _plan_ did your pathetic excuse for a mind devise…Potter," Draco managed to split out, a bit more harshly than he intended.

Harry ground his teeth together. _Count on Malfoy to always start a fight even after…that_. It was then that he remembered that he actually didn't have a plan at all! That was why he sought out Draco in the first place, because surely he knew Evan better, right?

"Er…I actually…don't have a plan," Harry admitted as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. Suddenly, the Gryffindor remembered he still had to 'clean up'. He covertly cast a soft Scourgify to vanish his release from his trousers.

Not missing Potter's poor attempt at subtlety, Draco felt another flush of heat pass through him when he realized that he had been the actual physical cause of Potter's release, since Evan was technically not in the room with them. The blond tried to cover up this new flush of heat by continuing to talk. "Tch, how _typical_ of you air-headed Gryffindors." Draco stood straighter now that he was in his realm of expertise, "Fine, since us Slytherins are clearly superior to you Gryffindumbs, I shall help _you_ come up with a _plan_ to… s-seduce E-Evan," he choked out the last part.

Harry tried to suppress a smirk at Malfoy's stutter. _Hmm, I wonder just exactly how much 'experience' Malfoy has in this…area_. _Surely it can't be that much if he can't even say the word 'seduce' without tripping up. I guess he tries to use insults to cover up things he's not very comfortable with. Huh, I wonder why I never noticed that before._ Logging that thought away for a later time, Harry replied, "Great! Glad that's settled!"

Caught off-guard by the Gryffindor's suddenly and seemingly unprovoked happy mood, especially since he thought he had just succeeded in insulting Potter and the rest of the Gryffindors simultaneously, Draco hesitated. "…R-Right. So, uh, well, I guess I don't really have a plan… right this second… but, I'll think on it and...uh, get back to you. Ok?"

Harry quirked an eyebrow. Here Malfoy was insulting him for the same thing that he couldn't do either: come up with a plan…oh, how typically hypocritical of the Slytherin. "Sure, Malfoy. Let's see what that great Slytherin mind of yours that you've been bragging about can actually do."

"Shut up, Potty!" Draco said as he stepped toe to toe with Potter.

"Piss off, Ferret!" Harry replied, not missing a step, though knowing it still entirely lacked the anger their old arguments used to have 

Both boys then smirked before breaking into laugher at themimicking of theirold fights.

After deciding to meet again later, the boys left the classroom and headed for the Great Hall. 

* * *

Hi Everyone! Thanks for reading, Please Review! So... What did you think about this bit of Harry/Draco action???!!! :3 Would you like to see more of this?! Just let me know! 

 


	10. Snape's Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slash! This story replaces the Half-Blood Prince: What happens if Voldemort disguises himself as a transfer student to gain access to Hogwarts in order to kill Harry Potter personally? Well, I'll give you a hint: It leads to consequences that not even Dumbledore foresaw! This story has a very original plot that has not ever been seen before. Yes, really. Light!Harry.

**Voldemort Goes Back To School  
**

**Chapter 10:**

**Snape's Revenge:  
**

**Severus's, Draco's and Harry's POV:**

"Mr. Malfoy! Kindly stay behind," Severus announced over the noise of the class as the Slytherins and Gryffindors packed up their things after a long session of Potions.

Draco had no idea what Snape could want. He was certain that he wasn't in trouble and that there was nothing he had to discuss with Snape, but he nodded his assent anyway. He would have told Evan to go ahead without him, but ever since the night the boy left to see that family friend, Evan had been particularly aloof and cold towards him. Draco figured for now that it was best to give the boy his space and hopefully things between them would go back to the way they were… _before_. The moment Draco thought this, he instantly felt his trousers become tight around his hardening length as he thought back to what he and Potter had done to Evan in the Library that one day.

Groaning softly, Draco tried to distract himself by digging the nails of his fingers into his palms. After the 'Library Incident', he felt the need to use this technique more and more in order to subdue his arousal so that no one would realize his predicament. He certainly couldn't face Snape with a hard-on…that would be just plain mortifying.

After everyone left, Severus remained seated at his desk and simply flicked his wand at the door, closing and locking it. He then cast Silencio on the room, just in case.

"Mr. Malfoy, I have some rather…distressing news…and since there is no one else I trust enough to handle this issue…delicately…I require your assistance," he told Draco carefully, putting his plan for revenge against Mr. Farley into action.

After the ‘potions vial confrontation incident’, Severus carefully analyzed what the boy had said about his 'Dumbledore Arse-Virginity' spell and how that spell was activated. He eventually realized that the spell would not be activated if he told a s _tudent_ about the Libido Suppressant potion. It could only hurt him (Snape) if he told a Faculty member or Ministry official for the sole purpose of getting Farley in trouble. Luckily for Severus, Draco was neither a Faculty member nor a Ministry official and his revenge wasn't for the purposes of getting Farley _in trouble_ …per se. Severus smirked to himself.

Draco nodded enthusiastically, he always looked for a chance to get into Snape's good graces. It certainly tended to pay off in the future.

"Your, from what I can tell at least, _friend_ , Mr. Farley, took a particular type of potion from mystorage room…without permission. This is something that, I do not deem necessary to report, nor to dock points for…especially since I cannot handle McGonagall's smug face if her Gryffindor House wins…again. However, this potion when repeatedly taken, can have very…harmful side-effects. As such, I must ask you to pour out three-fourths of the potion from each vial that Mr. Farley has in his possession and refill them with this potion I have here. This potion will dilute the effects of the potion Mr. Farley has in his possession, but it won't change its taste, nor consistency, thus making the potion seem entirely unchanged to the one taking it," Snape finished, barely suppressing a smirk as he explained how the _Restituo_ Potion worked. He hated to use his Wizarding-Son, Draco, to get revenge on Farley, but thanks to Farley’s nightmare of a curse, he had no choice but to stoop this low.

Draco was shocked. _Evan stole potions from Snape and is still alive?! And what in Slytherin's name did he steal? Could it be related to his task to kill Harry? If so, why didn't he just ask the Dark Lord for it?_ Regardless of his own thoughts however, the blond realized that if Snape saidthe potion was dangerous, that he (Draco) absolutely had to stop Evan from harming himself. Had they been on better terms, he would have just confronted Evan about it, but he worried that due to present circumstances, that if he questioned the boy about it directly, Evan would either deny he was taking the potions or hide the potions, or both.

Remembering that Snape would expect an answer, he responded. "Of course, Professor. I will certainly do that, I'm certain the potion vials will either be in his trunk or in his bedside table. But Professor, what kind of potion is Evan taking, exactly?" Draco then asked.

Severus paused a moment, he wasn't sure whether he should tell Draco or not. What Severus had noticed earlier in class, was that both Draco and Potter were constantly shooting glances at Farley. Severus was shocked yet intrigued by the possibility that Draco and Potter might be interested in Farley as more than 'just a friend'. Could it be that Farley was taking that potion such that any ‘romantic’ advances made by Draco and Potter would be unsuccessful? And if so, why?

Severus didn't know, but regardless, he was certain that his plans for revenge would end up amusing him to no end. Furthermore, telling Draco about the potion would give Draco an advantage over Potter! Oh, how he loved to see Potter bested! As long as the Gryffindor wasn't seriously injured, of course…because otherwise, Lily would never forgive him.

After a moment's hesitation, Snape decided to answer Draco's question, "It's a type of sexual suppressant potion. In essence, it suppresses the drinker's libido, thus making them unresponsive to another's sexual advances."

Draco's eyes widened. Could that potion be the reason that Evan was treating him and Potter so coldly? If so, he had just been the successful one in solving his and Potter's problem!

After Evan had gotten back from visiting that family friend, he had told them that according to his family friend, that there was nothing wrong with him at all.

As such, Draco concluded that Evan must just be feeling the same way any other boy his age would feel: Horny. A perfectly _normal_ state for a teenaged boy to be in, right? So, there was no legitimate reason for Evan to be taking any type of sexual suppressant potion at all, right? _Right_!

Smiling brightly, Draco nodded his head in understanding. "Ok then. Well, don't worry, Professor Snape, I'll take care of it right away!"

Snape raised a hand, covering the forming smirk on his face while he extended out his other hand and placed the large potions vial in Draco's hands. "Thank you, Draco. Now run along, you wouldn't want to miss dinner." Snape then removed the locking charms on the door, and motioned for the blond to leave.

Draco nodded one last time as he placed the potions vial safely into his right robe pocket before heading out the door. He then proceeded down the corridor in search of Har— _Potter_. He would tell Potter exactly what he had learned from Snape, and together, they would be able to get Evan back.

A short while later, Draco spotted Potter and his two sidekicks descending the main staircase that connected the Gryffindor Tower dorms to the corridor outside of the Great Hall. He approached them and shouted, "Hey! Potty! Get over here! I want to tell you what an eyesore you and your other Gryffindorks are and how much more superior us Slytherins are!

Taken aback, Harry was at first shocked that Dra— _Malfoy_ , would randomly try to start a fight with him, especially after they had agreed to work together to get Evan back…It was then that it clicked! Maybe Malfoy wanted to talk to him about something regarding Evan, but he couldn't do that around Hermione and Ron. "Er, right Malfoy! Er…Hermione, Ron, I'll be right back, while I…take care of the Ferret!" Harry made his quick excuse, trying to make it sound realistic.

"Sure, mate! You give it to old Ferret Face! We'll save you a seat inside!" Ron responded, apparently thrilled that Harry was fighting with Malfoy. Ron would normally have wanted to witness Malfoy’s humiliation, but the lure of food was too much for him to resist. As such, Ron eagerly continued on his way into the Great Hall.

Hermione simply raised an eyebrow, unconvinced by Harry's excuse, especially because she had never heard him personally refer to Malfoy as 'the Ferret', unlike Ron. Regardless however, she followed Ron inside, but made a mental note to revisit this trail of thought later.

Harry turned to follow Draco. He still felt a bit awkward about getting-off with Malfoy during his ‘co-conspirator convincing incident’. ‘It’ had certainly crossed his mind several times since then, but apparently Malfoy wanted to forget all about it. The Slytherin certainly wasn't giving any indications that _it_ had happened either. As such, Harry just tried to act as normal as he could.

Draco opened a random classroom door off of the corridor and stepped inside, waiting for Harry to enter before closing the door. "Great news, Potter! I think I found the _solution_ to our problems, in every sense of the word apparently," he announced proudly, taking the large potions vial from his robes and holding it up for Harry to see. He then proceeded to explain about the anti-libido potion Evan was taking and Snape's asking him to dilute it.

"That's great, Malfoy! So you’ll take care of the plan to dilute Evan's potions? After all, he's your dorm-mate and you'll probably have more opportunities to do it, right?" Harry asked.

"Definitely, I can probably do it at night, after he's asleep," Draco confirmed.

Harry and Draco were now grinning like the winter holidays had come early!

 

* * *

  **Making the Moves:**

The first time Draco tried carrying out the plan, he was unsuccessful because of all the complex locking spells on Evan's trunk. However, with a little training from Snape after dinner the next few nights, the blond was finally able to undo those spells. Thus, it was one week after Draco and Harry's initial conversation about diluting Evan's potion that Draco was finally successful.

Draco had been increasingly diluting the potions for about one week now. According to Snape, the first week of fully-potent Libido Suppressant potions that Evan had already taken should now be entirely out of his body. So, Evan was now only getting about one-fourth of the dosage, if even that, since Draco tended to usually pour out a bit more than the three-fourths that Snape had instructed him to do. He and Harry had also decided to stay as far away from Evan as possible during that week so that the boy wouldn’t suspect that the potion wasn't working as well as it should.

Draco had already met with Harry the day before and agreed that today was the day they would make their move on Evan. After a long and _frustrating_ wait, it was finally time.

Harry had shown Draco the Room of Requirement, the same room the blond had previously discovered when he had been part of the Inquisitorial Squad under 'Professor' Umbridge.

The Gryffindor told Draco the room’s name, along with explaining how someone could ‘require’ the room to become anything they wanted.

This room was where the two boys decided to bring Evan to when they tried to 'persuade' him to 'pick up where they had left off'.

Draco felt his cock twitch at that thought. _What if we really do 'pick up where we had left off'? There's…not too much else that comes after that, other than...actual sex! Oh Merlin, what if, today we actually...have sex with him?!_ Draco moaned softly, but apparently not softly enough to prevent a group of third years from hearing him. Some students within the mix of male and female third years giggled because they were able to identify exactly what type of moan that was.

Draco felt his face flush as he hurriedly made his way to the nearest restroom. Quickly locking himself into the end stall, he unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers and pulled out his fully hardened cock. Pearly liquid was already gathered at its tip. _I can't believe how…sensitive I am…it's a good thing that I'm…taking care of this now, rather than trying to wait until we actually get into that room with Evan.I might have really embarrassed myself otherwise if I just came from the mere thought of…being inside him._

And with that thought, Draco began stroking his already leaking cock, imagining what it would be like to thrust his cock into Evan's tight heat for the first time. He remembered how tight the boy had been when he and Potter just had one finger each inside of him. He also remembered how sexily Evan had moved his hips, impaling himself on their thrusting fingers. "F-Fucking, uhhhnn…I c-can't even…uhhh…l-last…nnhhh…longer…he was…uhhh…s'good… n'tight…ahhhhhnnn!" Draco gasped as he came.

_I’d better tell Potter to 'take care of himself' before getting into that room too, fuck! Please let this plan work! I might end up dying from sexual frustration! Then there really won't be a Malfoy heir! Well, unless my father divorces my mother and remarries and has another kid…but that won't happen, Mother would probably get Aunt Bella to kill him…Aunt Bella's one crazy bitch, and I can definitely say that even though she's my Aunt and I love her as such._

After this brief reprieve from his nowadays ever-present sexual haze, another thought occurred to Draco. _Oh, and what is going on with Evan's plan to kill Potter? Is that even still on? What if he really does manage to kill Potter? What if this has been his plan all along, for me to help him get Potter alone, so it's two against one?! What if it's not his plan? Oh Merlin, what if instead, I'm actually interfering with Evan's plan to kill him?! What if the Dark Lord finds out that I might be delaying those plans?! Oh Merlin, please don't let him find out!_

"Malfoy?!" A voice Draco recognized as belonging to Harry rang out in the bathroom.

"Fuck," Draco cursed under his breath, reaching for his wand and casting a quiet Scourgify over his slickened cock and hand. He then quickly re-did his trousers, turned around and opened the bathroom stall door.

"How is it that somehow, you seem to always know where I am, and not only that, but tend to show up at the most inopportune times?" Draco drawled, temporarily forgetting about Harry's magical map.

"Er…sorry, I just checked my map. Anyways, I just, wanted to know if we were still on with our plans in about one hour," Harry replied, blushing at Malfoy's statement. Either Malfoy was just…using the bathroom like everyone else had to…or…Harry flushed as the thought of what else Malfoy might've been doing in the bathroom before he had shown up.

"Yes, we're still on," Draco confirmed, and then hesitated when he re-thought what he was about to say to Potter, or whether he should say anything at all. But, upon fully acknowledging the situation, he knew he needed Potter to… 'be in his best form' when they all got into that Requirement Room.

Taking a deep breath, Draco let out in a rush, "Andbeforewedothatyoumightwanttogetyourselfoff!" The blond was sure he was flushed all the way to the roots of his hair now, especially considering his fair complexion.

It took Harry a few moments to parse-out exactly what Malfoy had said. Upon doing so, he flushed almost as deeply as he saw Malfoy was. "Er, yeah…th-thanks…er…I…already…er… did a-actually! Hahaha, er…a f-few times…in f-fact," Harry found himself stuttering out.

Being a teenaged boy, it was common knowledge that guys 'got themselves off', but that fact was talked about more in the _abstract_ , rather than actually making it… _personal_ …and it certainly didn't include divulging _when_ exactly or _how many times_ exactly they did… _that_.

Draco felt his cock twitch again upon hearing Potter's response. This time, the blond managed to suppress his moan. _This is officially fucked up! I'm starting to get…turned-on…by hearing Potter admit he's gotten himself off already?! I seriously need to get laid! Please let Evan not reject us…or at least…not reject me_

"Er, Malfoy?" Harry prompted, breaking the increasing silence that had followed his comment since Malfoy hadn't said anything in response.

Draco cleared his throat, "Chrmm, right then. Well, shall we head over to that Requirement Room of yours and make sure everything is ready?"

Picking up on how uncomfortable it was getting, Harry quickly responded. "Well, I was thinking that you could just go ask Evan to help you study for…something, and then I'll get the room ready, and then you'll bring him to the room. Does that sound ok?"

Draco thought it over, "Sure. I'll meet you there in one hour."

That being said, they both left the bathroom and parted ways, getting ready to put the final steps of their plan into motion.

 

* * *

Thanks for Reading, **Please Review!** I love reading your comments!: Something you liked or didn't like, or something you would like to have happen in the future! I always reply to the reviews I'm given! Usually I reply shortly before I upload the next chapter or immediately after I upload the next chapter! So if you would like to personally hear back from me, leave a review!


	11. Ch. 11: Thee PLAN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slash! This story replaces the Half-Blood Prince: What happens if Voldemort disguises himself as a transfer student to gain access to Hogwarts in order to kill Harry Potter personally? Well, I'll give you a hint: It leads to consequences that not even Dumbledore foresaw! This story has a very original plot that has not ever been seen before. Yes, really. Light!Harry.

**Voldemort Goes Back To School**

**Chapter 11**

**Thee PLAN:**

Harry’s, Draco’s, and Voldemort’s POV:

“Draco, I fail to believe that you actually need my help in Transfiguration! You seem to do just fine in class,” the Dark Lord protested irritably. All he wanted to do was to get away from Draco. He just couldn’t understand it! The potion he was taking, probably overdosing on in fact, should have been working better than this! It was all he could do to try and keep his breath steady and the flush off his face so as not to give away his weakness to Draco.

“Uh…Professor McGonagall never liked me…she thinks I’m…a favorite of Professor Snape, and…they’ve been feuding for years over trying to win the House Cup. So, there are a few things I really need your help with that she just…purposely doesn’t help me with!” Draco protested. Of course, he was lying through his teeth. He really did do just fine in Transfiguration, and even if he didn’t, goody goody Professor McGonagall would never actually refuse him any help _if_ he actually _asked_ for it. But Evan didn’t know that. Draco bit his lip to hide his smirk.

“Fine, let’s just get this over with, and then go get dinner,” Voldemort replied, hoping that mentioning ‘dinner’ would provide him with a legitimate excuse to make this little ‘extra tutoring lesson’ short. Of course, he still wanted Draco as an ally while he was still trying to carry out his plans to kill Harry. Those plans had just been… delayed… for obvious reasons.

Inwardly consoling himself that all he had to do was hold out for a little while longer and not give in to anything Draco did, Voldemort blindly followed the blond up some stairs. He was simply trying to be nice to Draco to make sure that if he ever needed assistance, he would have it. Also, he didn’t want the boy blabbing that he was supposedly working for ‘the Dark Lord’.

A part of Voldemort knew that even though he was presently limiting contact with the blond as a result of his…urges, he actually liked having Draco as his _companion_. Of course, he refused to admit that Draco was actually a ‘ _friend’_ …or any other greater status.

However, regardless of Draco’s status in relation to him, Voldemort acknowledged that as the ‘Dark Lord Voldemort’, he certainly didn’t have anyone else like Draco. All his followers feared and respected him, and as such, would never dare to treat him as an equal. He never truly had ‘friends’ before, in the traditional sense, instead he had only ever had ‘followers’ or ‘admirers’. But with Draco, it seemed the boy just wouldn’t ‘bow down’ to him, which intrigued him more than anything. Although how Draco treated him may also have been due to his… ‘condition’, compliments of using Nagini’s milk in his transformation.

The Dark Lord suddenly realized that Draco had stopped walking and was holding open a door for him. Being used to going first as the ‘Dark Lord’, Voldemort didn’t think anything of it even though he had never been inside this particular room before, and stepped through the door. Behind him, he heard Draco follow him inside, followed by the sound of the door shutting.

It took Voldemort a moment to process exactly what it was he was seeing. _Oh no, this can’t be happening_!!! He thought to himself in a panic, as he whirled around in a desperate attempt to escape. But there were two problems with that: 1. Draco was blocking the way, and 2. _Where’s the door?!_

The Dark Lord began feeling frantic and flushed by the implication of all that was in the room, including – surprise, surprise - the presence of Harry Potter, who immediately stood up from where he had been laying and began approaching him. As awareness of the impending disaster struck him, Voldemort grabbed Draco by the front of his robes and demanded, “What is the meaning of this? You said that you wanted to _study,_ but…this room…is _not_ for _studying_! Move aside, Draco!” Voldemort pushed the blond over, moving forward to where the door _should_ have been. But there wasn’t any indication a door had ever existed there at all!

_No, no! It has to be here! I have to get—_

Just then, the Dark Lord felt a warm body press up flush against his back. He immediately knew that it was Harry.

“Evan, we…just wanted to… _talk_ to you…again,” Harry whispered into Evan’s ear as he wrapped his right arm around Evan’s waist, pulling the boy back against him where he stood barefoot.

Voldemort whimpered at the feeling of Harry’s hot breath caressing his sensitive neck. Nevertheless, he managed to reply, “ _T-Talk_ …haha…right, I’m so sure, that’s why…there’s a _king sized bed_ in here, lit _candles_ , _you_ and _Draco_ , and _no door_!” he bit out hoarsely.

“Oh, right, er…sorry about the door. It seems that the ‘Majority Rules’ in this room. So…it seems that the Majority, me and Draco, must not want you to…be able to escape…without _talking_ first,” Harry apologized guiltily.

“Right, we just want to make sure that…you…don’t…regret your decision to…uh, refuse us,” Draco added as he wedged himself in between the wall where the door had been and Evan’s chest.

“Hahaha,” the Dark Lord laughed, edging on hysteria. “Sure you did, which’s why you…tricked me…into coming to a place where…you two could easily…fu— _have…sex_ with…me,” he finished, panting as he felt strong tendrils of arousal begin to course through him at the thought of Harry and Draco fucking him in this room, right now, on that king-sized bed.

Harry unwillingly groaned and flexed his hips upon hearing Evan admit that they were in a place where they could easily have sex, where in fact he and Draco, more likely than not, _would_ actually engage in at least some form of ‘sexual activity’ with Evan. The Gryffindor hadn’t intended to move like that _so_ _soon,_ but Evan’s comment had caught him off-guard. As a result, he began apologizing, “S-Sorry, I…d-didn’t mean for— ”

“Nnnhhh!” Voldemort moaned as his hips instinctively arched back against Harry’s, clearly feeling the Gryffindor’s fully erect length pressed up between his clothed thighs.

Inevitably, arching in one direction necessitated the need to go back in the other direction. As such, when the Dark Lord brought his hips away from Harry’s, he inevitably brushed up firmly against Draco’s body in front of him. He could feel the blond’s hardening length beneath his clothes.

“Uhnnn, E-Evan!” Draco groaned as he rolled his hips into Evan, feeling the boy’s cock beneath his own robes.

Certain that their plan was beginning to work, though sooner than anticipated, Harry began thrusting his hips forward into Evan’s arse, knowing that doing so would force the boy’s body to thrust forward against Draco.

“Aaahhnn! H-Harry…n—” Voldemort protested weakly.

Determined not to allow Evan any time to reflect on what they were doing, Harry pulled aside the boy’s collar, bringing his mouth down to Evan’s partially exposed shoulder, and licked.

“Sssttt! Unnh,” the Dark Lord let out in a rush, as he unknowingly tilted his head to the side, giving Harry better access to his neck.

Evan’s responses were closely observed by the other two boys. They knew that they had to work together in order to fully win him back.

As such, Draco took Evan’s response as his cue to begin thrusting back against the boy’s cock, while Harry closed his mouth fully over Evan’s exposed neck and sucked.

“Nnnhh! Harry!” Voldemort heard himself gasp as the Gryffindor began tonguing his neck while continuing to suck, sending additional shocks of pleasure straight from his shoulder down to his already dripping length.

“Mmmfff, E-Evan…unnhh, y-your…h-hard cock, uhhn…f-feels so…uhhnn, good,” Draco panted as he continued thrusting against Evan. The blond made certain to voice-out what was happening not only with the intent to arouse Evan further, but also so that Harry would know when to act next.

Upon hearing Draco’s beyond arousing report, Harry lifted his head a fraction and nodded silently to him to signal that he had understood. The Gryffindor then slowly began taking small steps backwards while keeping his right arm firmly around Evan’s middle, pulling him backwards with him…towards the bed.

The large bed was covered in green silk sheets, a color that the two boys had agreed on ahead of time, hoping it would make Evan feel more comfortable.

Draco kept pace with Harry, rolling his hips continuously into Evan so as to keep him distracted so that he wouldn’t notice where precisely they were leading him.

When the backs of Harry’s legs made contact with the side of the bed, he slowly sat down, pulling Evan back with him. At the same time, the Gryffindor quickly replaced the space where Malfoy’s cock had been thrusting against Evan’s cock by wrapping his hand around the boy’s hard shaft and fisting it through the boy’s robes.

“Nnhhh! F-Fuck!” Voldemort moaned as he immediately began arching his hips up into Harry’s hand on each downward stroke. He didn’t even fully realize they were now on the bed.

Draco felt his breath hitch upon seeing Evan’s rolling hips. After toeing off his shoes, he quickly climbed onto the bed to join the two. Between him and Harry, they slowly worked to pull Evan fully up onto the bed while keeping him both stimulated and blissfully ignorant of his present location.

Harry slowly slid backwards until his back was pressed against the headboard. He kept his legs wide open around Evan while he pulled the boy back against his chest, all the while fisting Evan’s clothed cock. After nodding again to Draco, Harry then lowered his lips to Evan’s neck and blew, and was rewarded with a shiver and a groan from the boy. He proceeded to drag his tongue lightly over the same area before pulling back and blowing again, repeating his ministrations.

Upon seeing Harry nod, Draco leaned forward from where he knelt between Evan’s bent and opened knees and met Evan’s slightly parted lips in a slow kiss. He kneaded the boy’s lips gently before pulling back and beginning to undo the buttons on Evan’s robe. Draco realized that Evan never wore an undershirt beneath his robes, contrary to the typical school uniform. Grinning, the blond couldn’t help but note that this worked even more to his and Harry’s advantage. After opening the first two top buttons, Draco leaned forward and placed his mouth on Evan’s upper chest in an open mouthed-kiss.

“Unnhhh…D-Draco…uhnn…Har—” the boys heard Evan moan as he thrust his hips up into Harry’s hand even faster.

Feeling a shock of arousal at Evan’s continued lewd and sexy writhing and moans, Draco quickly pulled open more of the boy’s buttons. As he did so, he continued placing open-mouthed kisses downward along the boy’s chest. After unclasping the last button, Draco brought his hands up and swiftly pushed the robes off of Evan’s shoulders and down his arms, leaving the boy’s chest entirely exposed. This left Evan’s robe sleeves bunched up around his forearms and wrists.

“Dra—Wh-Wha—” Voldemort voiced upon feeling the change in temperature now that his robe had been partially removed.

Acting quickly to keep Evan distracted, Draco lowered his mouth to the left pink nub of Evan’s chest. He flicked his tongue out, licking the underside of that nub in several quick successions before taking it fully into his mouth and sucking.

Staying right in concert with Draco, Harry tightened his grip on Evan’s shaft as he increased the pace of his pumping fist.

“Unnnhh! Th-That’s…uhnnn…Har—…uhnnn…Dra—uhhnn…s’good…I…I’m…” Voldemort moaned, his undulating body alternating between thrusting his hips up into the tight confines of Harry’s hand, and arching his chest up into Draco’s hot sucking mouth and teasing tongue.

Satisfied that Evan was fully distracted, while still sucking at the pink nub, Draco placed his hands on the insides of Evan’s quivering opened knees and slowly began tracing swirling patterns up the boy’s clothed thighs with his fingertips.

This proved to be too much for Evan to take. While gasps of pleasure fell from his glistening parted lips, the boy started bucking and writhing beneath the combined onslaught of Harry’s and Draco’s hands and tongues.

“Nnhhh! Dra—y-you…uhhhnn…Har—…uhhhnn…c-close…so…unnnhhh…Y-Yes…uhhhnnn….I…I’m…gonna…I…Ahhhnnn!” Voldemort keened loudly while thrusting up hard in several quick successions as the boys drove him over the edge into release…inadvertently.

* * *

Thanks so much Everyone for all your encouragement and patience! I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review and let me know! :) 


	12. Ch. 12: Distractions or Choices?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slash! This story replaces the Half-Blood Prince: What happens if Voldemort disguises himself as a transfer student to gain access to Hogwarts in order to kill Harry Potter personally? Well, I'll give you a hint: It leads to consequences that not even Dumbledore foresaw! This story has a very original plot that has not ever been seen before. Yes, really. Light!Harry.

**Hi Everyone!**

**Thanks so much for all your wonderful comments and kudos! I'm so sorry it has taken me a while to update! I got a new job approximately 7 months ago (early in 2014), and it is a verrryyyyy time-consuming job! I do like it, but unfortunately, that means I have less time to write, reply, and update/upload. Thanks so much for your kind encouragement and patience! Anyways, I hope you really enjoy this chapter! :3 I look forward to hearing what you think of it! :)  
**

**Oh, and a quick other note. It is my understanding, that on this website, when you select the button "Bookmark", this merely puts this story under your list of Bookmarks associated with your Profile. However, if you want to receive Emailed Notification that a certain story has been Updated, you actually need to select the button "Subscribe" (rather than only "Bookmark"). There is a Subscribe button towards the top-right of the story you are reading. There is also a different Subscribe button such that you will get Emailed notifications when a certain Author has updated a story, or uploaded a new story. You need to go to the Author's Profile Page, and then at the top-right corner of their profile page, you will see the Subscribe button. I hope this clears up any confusion, and allows you to know ASAP when I update this story (or upload a new story). Ok, that being said, please enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

 

**Voldemort Goes Back To School**

**Chapter 12:**

**Distractions or Choices?**

Harry and Draco were shocked as soon as they realized through their aroused haze that they had already driven Evan into climaxing! They hadn’t realized that Evan would respond to them so strongly because he still had almost one-fourth of the Libido Suppressant potion in him.

Not wanting their activities to end so soon, Harry continued stroking Evan’s shaft through the boy’s trousers. He only slowed down and eased up when the length in his fist began to soften, before tightening his grip again and slowly picking up the pace once more.

“Unnnhh….Har—wh— uhhnnn…feels…uhhhnn… yes…it…uhnnn… it’s…s’good…” the Dark Lord moaned as he felt Harry’s hand again stimulating his now sensitized length. It felt even better now that the slickness of his release made Harry’s hand pass more easily over his shaft on each stroke.

Thankful for Harry’s quick thinking, Draco made several more swirls with his fingertips along the insides of Evan’s still clothed thighs before pulling his mouth back from the boy’s chest. Trailing his right hand up the crease between Evan’s left thigh and hip, Draco worked around Harry’s stroking fist to undo the button on Evan’s trousers.

Seeing Draco’s action from behind Evan’s shoulder, Harry nodded at him to acknowledge that he understood. He quickly released Evan’s length and grasped the boy’s waist instead.

As soon as Harry’s hand moved away, Draco deftly undid Evan’s zipper, grasped the cloth of Evan’s trousers and boxers and tugged both downwards.

At the same time, Harry lifted Evan’s waist, making it easier for Draco to accomplish his task.

“Huh…Wha—” Voldemort began questioning as he felt the brush of fabric against his length and then realized what Draco was trying to do.

To distract him, Harry used his right knee and left hand to grasp Evan’s sides and slid his right hand back to Evan’s now fully exposed cock. Groaning at the feel of its renewed hardness and knowing that he and Draco were the cause of it made Harry arch his hips up into the crevasse between Evan’s legs. He groaned again at the delicious friction against his own throbbing length. _Oh, please, please let Evan accept us. Please let Evan let us…uhhhnn…inside of him. He is so freaking hot like this…it’s un-freaking believable,_ Harry thought to himself as he continued thrusting his still-clothed cock between Evan’s now naked opened thighs. At the same time, he wrapped his hand fully around Evan’s length and began fisting it again. This time, on each upward motion, Harry swirled the pad of his thumb over the weeping tip before plunging his hand downward to the base.

“Aaahhnnn! Uhhhnn! Y-Yes! Uhhnnn…M-More! Uhhnn…Y-Yes…uhnnn…s’good… uhnnnn!” Voldemort moaned as he thrust his hips up hard every time Harry’s thumb swirled over his slit, not realizing that each time he did so, he had opened his legs more to allow him to thrust up higher.

Draco scooted backwards so he could completely pull off Evan’s trousers and boxers after first removing the boy’s shoes and socks. Flinging them to the floor below, he now observed Harry thrusting his still clothed hips up into Evan while his hand moved over the boy’s dripping shaft. With every upward thrust of Evan’s hips, he was able to see the puckered entrance between the boy’s spread thighs.

Groaning at the wave of arousal that hit him at such a sight and feeling his own cock throb as a result, Draco quickly lay back on the bed to undo his own trousers. He ripped them and his boxers down and off his legs, flinging them off the bed to join Evan’s. He did the same to his robe and shirt, thankful that he had remembered to cast a glamour charm over his Dark Mark earlier so that Harry wouldn’t discover he was a Death Eater. Luckily, Draco didn’t have to worry about Harry finding out that Evan was a Death Eater too, because Evan was _unmarked_.

Over Evan’s right shoulder, Harry watched raptly as Draco began undressing, swallowing hard as pale skin and a completely swelled cock were revealed to him.

“Nnnhhh…Malf—” Harry groaned unintentionally. He thrust up harder against Evan’s thighs upon seeing Draco’s sexy body fully naked for the first time. During the ‘Library Incident’ Draco had only removed his trousers and was still wearing his boxers and outer robe, but now, there was nothing left to Harry’s imagination as his eyes trailed heatedly over every single inch of Draco’s exposed body.

Draco heard Harry’s choked voice and looked up, meeting Harry’s intense gaze. He flushed and felt even more blood flow south to his cock, releasing several drops of pearly fluid. He could almost feel the Gryffindor’s gaze explore his entire body, paying particular attention to the area between his legs.

Trembling a bit, Draco had to force himself to remember that they were supposed to focus on Evan, not each other. They had merely agreed to work together to get Evan to agree to continue a physical relationship with them. As such, there was no reason for Harry to be looking at him like that, and no reason for him to feel so shaky, flushed, and aroused under Harry’s gaze, right?

Swallowing thickly, Draco made his way forward while looking down at the writhing Evan who at some point had closed his eyes in obvious bliss. The blond tried to summon his pureblood confidence and _borderline_ arrogance back from wherever it seemed to have fled under Harry’s stare.

Once again kneeling between Evan’s legs, Draco steeled himself to look at Harry once more before reaching down, grasping Harry’s wrist, and pulling the Gryffindor’s hand free of Evan’s length and replacing it with his own. The blond then hissed quietly over Evan’s shoulder, “Y-You know, Har—Potter, you’ll have to undress too if you want to…” he trailed off as he alluded to the possibility of having full-on sex with Evan.

With a sharp intake of breath, Harry untangled himself from Evan and slipped out from behind the boy. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he stood up and undid the first few buttons of his robe before pulling both it and his undershirt over his head and dropping both to the floor. His hands flew to his trousers next and soon, he was kicking both trousers and boxers off. When he turned back to the bed, he found Draco staring at his now naked body.

Harry figured that he should have expected that, considering that he had just done the same to Draco, but even so, it was unnerving to be subjected to such heated scrutiny. Well, at least he now had a good idea of what it had been like for Draco. Harry felt feverish, breathless and above all, unbearably aroused as he saw the blond’s gaze travel over his exposed skin and straying excessively long over his cock.

Clearing his throat, Harry got back onto the bed. This time, now that Evan was reclining back on the pillows by the headboard, Harry lifted the boy’s right leg and placed it over his own left shoulder instead.

Catching on, Draco took Evan’s left leg and bent it and wrapped it around his own waist.

Together, this new position gave Harry and Draco more room between Evan’s opened legs and allowed them to press their leaking lengths against the backs of Evan’s thighs from where they knelt. Realizing this new advantage, Harry and Draco began thrusting forward against Evan’s thighs, beginning to satisfy their building urge to release, but not hard or fast enough to actually achieve said release.

From the moment that Draco had begun fisting Evan’s shaft, he had been careful not to stimulate the boy too much. He wanted Evan to remain in an aroused and blissful mindless haze, but he did not want to make the boy climax again before they were…‘ready’.

As a result, the Dark Lord was kept close to the edge of his second release for the past several minutes. His best efforts to buck into Draco’s hand and achieve the urgent release his body craved, was to no avail since the blond refused to tighten his grasp or increase his pace any further.

With a throbbing cock, Voldemort swallowed what remained of his pride and moaned out, “P-Please! H-Harry! Uhhnn….D-Draco! P-Please…. uhhnnn….l-let me…uhhnnn…” as he continued thrusting up into Draco’s slick, yet frustratingly loose grip.

Feeling another shock of arousal pass through them, Harry and Draco desperately fought for control over their arousal so as not to climax before Evan. They spared one more glance at each other before focusing back on Evan.

Captivated by the sight of Evan, Draco answered Evan’s pleas, “Nnnhh, Evan… uhhnn, y-you are so…uhnn…so sexy… Tell me… Tell _us_ …uhnn… what you want.”

“Uhhnn! An-Anything! Uhnnn…j-just…uhhnn… p-please…” Voldemort continued to beg, as his body writhed against the bed, willing to say anything and do anything to achieve his release.

Although they had used their own saliva last time, Draco knew that if there was a possibility of them actually having sex with Evan, that they would need something _better_. This was especially so if this was Evan’s first time, which was more likely the case than not given the evidence so far. As such, Draco was thankful that for a while now, he had been practicing a wandless lubrication spell. _Coincidently_ …not long after having met Evan, he had finally perfected the technique.

Casting said lubrication spell over both his hands and over Harry’s right one, Draco continued his right hand’s movement over Evan’s now even more slickened length.

“Uhhnn! Nhhh! S’good…unnnhhh…” Voldemort gasped out, arching high into the blond’s hand.

Breath hitching at Evan’s lewd hips and continued moans, Draco’s eyes remained fixed on the boy’s undulating body. “Har—Potter… y-you…uhnn…k-know what to…uhnn…do.”

Not having expected Draco’s spell, Harry was pleasantly surprised. He tested the slickness first by rubbing his index finger and thumb together. Satisfied that it was more than sufficient, Harry brought two fingers of his right hand down just below Evan’s cock and pressed lightly.

“Aahhnnn! Unnnhh! P-Please…unnnhhh… P-Please… I…I n-need…uhhnnn…” the writhing boy beneath them gasped as he arched down towards those pressing fingers and then back up into Draco’s hand.

Flushed and driven with a mission to keep Evan begging him for his fingers, Harry trailed them slowly down to Evan’s entrance, pressing lightly against its center before dragging them down just a bit lower and then proceeding to circle the boy’s entrance, pushing in just slightly at random intervals.

“Nnnaaahhh! Uhhhnn! R-Right…uhhnn… th-there…uhhnn… Th-There! Uhhnn…m-more…H-Harry…unnnhh… p-please…I…uhnnn… y-yes…uhhhnn… n-need…uhnnn…in-inside… Uhnnn… H-Harry…inside of…nhh…me… unnhhh,” the Dark Lord mindlessly groaned, trying to thrust down on those circling fingers.

Feeling several drops of liquid spurt from his own length where it was pressing against Evan’s right thigh, the Gryffindor at last gave in to Evan’s moaned pleas. Harry suddenly pressed one finger into Evan’s quivering entrance before pulling it out and plunging it back inside.

“Aaahhnn! Y-Yes! Uhnnn! M-More! Uhnnn…p-please…Uhnnn!” Voldemort shouted as Harry’s finger entered inside him. He began thrusting his hips down hard onto Harry’s finger every time the boy’s finger repeatedly penetrated him.

Enthralled with Evan’s pleas for ‘more’, Harry remembered the sweet spot that Draco had told him about, the one they had found inside Evan while in the library. Determined to find that same spot, Harry continuously changed angles slightly every time he thrust his finger back into Evan’s tight heat.

“AAAAHHH! UUUNNHH! GGGDDDSSS! Y-Yessss! Uuhhhnn! R-Right there!” Voldemort screamed as the finger inside of him struck his prostate hard. “Uuuhnnnn… D-Don’t Stop…Y-Yes…uhhnnn… s’good….uhnnn…”

Barely keeping his release at bay when he heard the sounds Evan made as he kept impaling himself on Harry’s finger, Draco brought one finger of his left hand to join Harry’s at Evan’s opening. This time however, Draco waited until Harry’s finger was almost entirely out of Evan’s opening before thrusting his own finger in, such that his and Harry’s fingers took turns thrusting into Evan.

“Nnnuuu! S’good…M-More… Please….uhhhnn…” Voldemort moaned again upon feeling two fingers moving within him.

Certain that he could make Evan beg him louder and better than that, Draco too changed angles each time he thrust, searching for the boy’s special spot.

“AAAAHHHH! UUNHNNN! S’GOOD! AAAHHNN!” the Dark Lord screamed again as Draco’s finger found his prostate, sending bolts of shocking pleasure straight through him and to his throbbing cock. “UUhnn! So...C-Close… J-Just…Uhnnn…a l-little....uhnn… m-more…uhhnn….”

Through Harry’s haze, a thought occurred to him. Although the larger part of himself really didn’t want to stop what they were doing, he knew that before they took things any further than they had in the library, he and Draco should try to give Evan a chance to leave if he still _really_ wanted to. Draco would likely be pissed, but then the blond was easily pissed at him over almost nothing at all.

With an inward sigh, Harry withdrew his finger from Evan’s entrance. He then grabbed Draco’s left hand and gently yet firmly pulled his finger free as well, while his other hand grasped Draco’s other wrist to stop it from moving along Evan’s length.

“NO! NO! H-Harry, Draco! Please! Don’t stop! Nnnnhhh…” Voldemort part ordered and part begged as the boys stopped what they were doing.

“POTTER! What are you doing?” Draco shouted at the Boy-Who-Would- _Not_ -Fuck-This-Up-For-Him-Or-Else! He began trying to pry his hands free from Harry’s grip so that he could resume pleasuring Evan.

Drawing a shaky breath, Harry knew he had to quickly explain his actions to Draco. “D-Draco, we have to let him…choose. Before…there…wasn’t a door…so it wasn’t fair. We can’t just keep going! Otherwise…otherwise… it’d be like… like… _ra_ —” Harry did his best to explain his reasoning to Draco, but clearly could not find it within himself to successfully voice the point that not providing a way for Evan to leave the room could be considered ‘rape’ if they continued further.

Draco stilled, inwardly groaning at the Gryffindor-Hero-Boy’s statement when he realized what the last word was. Although grinding his teeth in frustration, Draco finally nodded his assent.

Through their lust-filled haze, Harry and Draco closed their eyes and proceeded to do their best to focus on ‘requiring’ the Room of Requirement to provide them with the door through which Evan could exit if he still wished to do so.

Upon opening their eyes again, they saw that the room had granted their ‘requirement’: the _door_.

Harry and Draco then turned back to Evan, waiting for him to notice the door.

Waiting for him to make his _choice_.

***

Thanks for reading! **Please Review!** I can't wait to hear what you think about this chapter! What do you think about Harry insisting that they stop what they’re doing so that ‘Evan’ can make his choice? Any other comments about this chapter are very welcome and I look forward to reading and answering them!


	13. Ch. 13: And the Finale...Is?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slash! This story replaces the Half-Blood Prince: What happens if Voldemort disguises himself as a transfer student to gain access to Hogwarts in order to kill Harry Potter personally? Well, I'll give you a hint: It leads to consequences that not even Dumbledore foresaw! This story has a very original plot that has not ever been seen before. Yes, really. Light!Harry.

**Voldemort Goes Back To School:**

**Chapter 13:**

**And the Finale…is?**

Turning back to Evan, Harry took a deep breath and started, “Ok, Evan, we brought the door back, so… if you still want to leave, it’s o—”

“No! No! P-Please! I want…unnhh…I need…more…Please! Please F-Fuck Me! Uhnnn! Fuck Me!” Voldemort begged from where he lay writhing on the bed, desperate for release and overcome with the need to have Harry and Draco inside of him.

Desperate for any stimulation as a temporary substitute, the Dark Lord finally realized that he too had hands that he could use, and unclasped them from where they had been fisting the sheets. Voldemort brought his left hand down to his own entrance and shoved two fingers inside of himself while his other hand grasped his own cock and began pumping up and down the dripping shaft.

“Nnnhh! Uuhnn! W-Where is…uhnnn…it! Uhnnn…th-that s-spot…uuhnn… I…nnhh… n-need…” Voldemort moaned as he desperately thrust his fingers in as deep as he could, searching for and driven by the urge to once again stimulate that spot inside of himself.

Both Harry and Draco’s eyes dilated as a wave of arousal swept through them and shot right to their hard lengths.

Draco quickly wrapped a hand around the base of his own cock and squeezed hard, preventing himself from instantly climaxing at the sight of Evan fucking himself on his own fingers.

At the same time, Harry dug his nails into the palms of his hands equally hard while biting down on his lip, trying to use the pain to distract himself from the sheer amount of pleasurable arousal that flooded through him and headed straight to his leaking cock as he too tried to prevent himself from releasing.

Taking Evan’s present actions as his answer, Harry and Draco immediately grabbed his hands and pulled them away from his body. They then simultaneously shoved one finger each back into Evan’s tight heat, quickly angling their fingers to once again strike his prostate.

“AAAHHHNN! Y—FUCK! UUHNNN! Y-YES!” Voldemort screamed and thrashed about on the bed. He was helpless as the boys’ fingers continuously struck his sweet spot each time they thrust inside him.

Unable to delay anymore with his release quickly approaching the more he listened to Evan’s moans, Draco thrust a second finger inside of him. The blond then began pulling his fingers apart in a scissoring motion each time they entered Evan’s tight wet heat, stretching his entrance for his and Harry’s cocks.

“Nnnhh! Please! Unnhh! N-Now! I…uhhnn… I…hnnn… w-want…uhnnn… n-need it…now! Uhnnn! F-Fuck me! P-Please….uhnnn Please….Fuck Me! Uhnnn!” Voldemort keened as he begged, ordered, and begged them again to fuck him. He began thrusting down on their fingers as they continued to penetrate his hot and increasingly slickened entrance.

Between Harry’s one finger and Draco’s two stretching fingers, Draco soon deemed Evan, who couldn’t stop begging them to fuck him, ready for their throbbing cocks – one at a time of course. He removed his fingers and Harry took that as his cue to remove his finger too. Suddenly, they both realized that they hadn’t previously decided who would get to enter Evan first.

Looking down at the incredibly sexy and needy boy writhing below them, whom he had come to care for much in so short a time, Harry made a quick decision, one that he was sure Draco surely wouldn’t refuse. “Dra—Malfoy, you…you go first.”

Shocked by Harry’s statement, Malfoy couldn’t help but ask, “What? Why?! Seriously?!”

Smiling and blushing, Harry figured it was inevitable that Draco would want to know why in the Wizarding World he would just give up the opportunity to be inside Evan first. Somewhat breathless, he prepared himself for a confession that under no other circumstances he would ever…ever admit to Draco Malfoy.

“I…er…I…d-don’t want to… to hurt him…I mean… not l-like…on purpose… b-but by…er…a-accident… I…er…I’m a...a…v-virgin,” Harry stuttered, turning his burning face away. Based on what he had heard Draco say during the ‘Library Incident’ it didn’t take a Ravenclaw to figure out that Draco clearly had more experience with sex than he had and was almost certainly not a virgin.

Draco stared slack-jawed at Harry. _For Real?!!! Harry Potter is still a Virgin?! Oh Merlin, that…that makes so much more sense now! I just thought that he hadn’t had experience with other guys…but not at all?!...Oh Slytherin! Th-That means that…if…if Harry…fucks Evan…then…then I’ll be witnessing Harry Potter’s ‘first time’! Oh fuck! Don’t come, don’t come…don’t you dare…not until you’re inside of Evan! Breathe!_ Draco thought wildly to himself as he again had to grasp the base of his already beyond stimulated shaft.

Remembering that he still hadn’t replied to Harry, who hopefully hadn’t noticed how turned-on he had become from hearing that Harry was still a virgin, Draco responded, “S-Sure, uhhnnnnn…yeah…ok… th-that’s…yeah… thanks…I… D-Don’t worry Har—Potter… it’s not like…I’ll tell…anyone… I mean…come on…who would believe me!” The blond laughed breathlessly and flushed upon realizing that midway through his response, he had actually moaned. What kind of sexually experienced person was he?! He had a reputation to protect! He couldn’t moan in the middle of a simple explanation about sex like that! Oh well, too late, in the end it was totally worth it if he could be inside Evan first.

Sometime during the brief delay, Evan had begun to once again beg them to hurry up and screw him.

Shooting Draco one final glance, Harry moved out from under Evan’s right leg and placed it down on the bed, still open and bent at the knee. The Gryffindor then moved up the bed and knelt beside Evan before leaning down to seal his lips over the boy’s, cutting off his pleas as he thrust his tongue inside his mouth. Harry savored entering Evan’s hot wet body in this manner since he knew with absolute certainty that it would pleasure them both. He smiled into the kiss when one of Evan’s hands tangled in his wavy hair, pressing their mouths more firmly together as Harry’s tongue began caressing Evan’s.

Seeing how Harry was kissing Evan made Draco hesitate. Not that he thought there was any right or wrong way to have sex, and not that he wasn’t almost ready to climax from everything they had all done up until this point, but he suddenly thought that before he entered Evan for the first time, kissing the boy again would be nice.

Another thought suddenly struck Draco. _Oh Merlin! What if…What if Evan’s a virgin too? Well, I mean…I kinda figured he’s a virgin…well in terms of him being entered…but…what if he’s completely a virgin? After all…he did react so strongly to Har— I mean…Potter’s and my ‘advances’….Slytherin, I can’t just go forward with this without at least kissing Evan first…Either way I mean. I can’t believe we forgot to ask him whether he was a virgin! I could ask now…but…he’s already so far gone and so…fucking sexy…fuck…I’m sure he must have at least some experience…so….I’ll just ask later._

With that final thought, Draco leaned forward between Evan’s opened legs, tapping Harry on the shoulder from where the Gryffindor was still plundering Evan’s mouth.

The tap on his shoulder made Harry pull away from Evan and turn around. He was relatively surprised that Draco hadn’t gone back to teasing Evan’s tight behind or his stiff and weeping cock before plunging his length into Evan. He quirked an eyebrow silently, asking what the hold-up was.

Flushing slightly for being so unusually sentimental, especially in front of…Potter, Draco responded to the Gryffindor’s query, “I…s-sorry… I just…uh… w-wanted to…to k-kiss… him too, b-before I…well…you _know_.”

Harry’s face instantly transformed into a bright smile at Draco’s admission. He simply nodded and gestured for Draco to go ahead.

Amazed that Harry had basically let him do whatever he wanted to with Evan’s body, without a fight, and twice at that, resonated with Draco. Even though he didn’t have to, he felt that he sorta owed it to Harry to do something…well…nice…or… something for him because of it. He flushed upon thinking what that ‘something’ might be.

For now, Draco leaned forward and slowly began teasing Evan’s bottom lip with his tongue. Upon hearing the boy’s breath hitch, Draco took his bottom lip into his mouth and sucked at it lightly. When Evan begin to whine softly, begging for something more, only then did Draco fix his lips more firmly against his before pressing his tongue inside the boy’s mouth.

Although Voldemort thoroughly enjoyed Harry’s previous kiss, and now Draco’s, he became increasingly impatient as his body screamed for release. In an effort to get one of them to hurry up and fuck him, as he’d been begging them to do, Voldemort wrapped his legs around Draco’s hips and pulled him flush against himself, causing the blond’s slickened shaft to rub firmly against his own.

“Ssstt…Ev-Evan! Uhnn…Y-You’re…uhnn…s-stop… you’re gonna…m-make me… uhnn…” Draco moaned against Evan’s lips. Knowing he couldn’t take much more, Draco slipped his hands between his own hips and Evan’s knees and pushed the boy’s legs apart. Once freed, he immediately sat back so that Evan was no longer able to keep rubbing their bodies together. Unable to wait a moment longer, Draco cast the wandless lubrication charm again but this time on his own hard shaft. He then positioned himself at Evan’s already stretched and slicked entrance.

Voldemort initially fought against Draco’s hands which prevented him from wrapping his legs around the boy, but instantly ceased when he realized Draco might finally give him what he wanted: to feel the boys’ cocks deep inside of him to at last satisfy the unrestrained urges that relentlessly coursed through his body.

Harry had groaned when he saw Evan pull Draco’s body into himself in an effort to achieve release. It was even hotter to see him and Draco struggle against each other before Evan finally surrendered to the blond’s demands to cease. Now, Harry was mesmerized by what Draco was doing, realizing that he was about to finally satisfy Evan’s pleas to fuck him.

Feeling that piercing stare, Draco looked up to see Harry’s heated gaze on him. Draco flushed again, but he had enough presence of mind left to realize that although Harry had graciously allowed him to be inside Evan first, that he actually wanted Harry to also enjoy driving Evan to release as much as possible. This instantly gave the blond a brilliantly hot idea, causing his own breath to hitch.

“H-Harry…wrap...wrap your hand around…uhnn…him,” Draco commanded as he gestured to Evan’s dripping shaft. He figured that this would also help distract Evan from any slight pain he might feel upon being entered the first time…if that was actually the case.

More than happy to oblige, Harry grasped Evan’s length with his slickened hand. He squeezed lightly once before immediately moving his hand up and down the boy’s shaft, making sure to again swirl his thumb over its dripping tip, smearing more of the pearly liquid down the shaft on each stroke of his hand.

“Uuunnhh! Y-Yes…uhhnn…s’good… n-now…p-please…nnhhh… now!” Evan begged as he thrust his hips up into Harry’s hand.

“D-Draco…do…mmff… do it now,” Harry ordered Draco as he tried to suppress a moan by biting down on his own lip.

No longer minding taking orders from Harry, especially since he had given Harry an order just a moment ago, Draco nodded. Turning back to look at Evan’s flushed face, the blond released his grip on Evan’s left leg and placed his right hand down on the bed to balance himself. Draco held his throbbing length with his other hand and pressed it firmly against Evan’s twitching entrance. As soon as he did, Draco couldn’t help instinctively arching his hips forward in seeking more stimulation for his desperately throbbing cock, penetrating Evan’s entrance with its tip.

“AAAHNN! Yes! Unnhh! D-Draco!....Unnhh…More! Uhnnn…inside! Please…uhnn… Please!” the Dark Lord begged as he felt something begin to enter him. But it wasn’t enough! Driven by the uncontrollable urge to feel Draco deeper inside of him and not even caring about the barely noticeable pain, he brought his now released legs up once again to wrap them around Draco’s hips, pulling the boy’s hips down sharply into his own and driving the blond’s hard cock deeper inside of him.

“NNNHH! Gggddss! Uhhnn! Ev-Evan! D-Don’t…uhnnn! Y-You…uhhnn…c-can’t…uhh…s-stop…stop! Y-You’ll hurt….uhnn…y-yourself! Nhhn!” Draco moaned as Evan’s tightly wrapped legs around him forced his length to penetrate the boy deeper. As soon as Evan’s legs paused in their task, Draco could no longer control his own urges. He immediately pulled out and thrust back into the boy as deep as he could go.

“AAAAHHH! UHHNN! DRACO! UUHNN! YESS!!! Keep…uhhnn…keep going…uhnnn… so good…uuhhhn… f-feels…uhnnn… in-incredible…uhnnn… s’deep…. s’good….nnnhh…” Voldemort moaned and writhed beneath Draco as the boy kept thrusting into him deeper each time he drove his hips forward. At the same time, Voldemort bucked his hips up, meeting Draco’s thrusts and consequently also thrusting up into Harry’s tight grasp.

“Uhnnn! Ev-Evan… I….uhnnn…s’tight…uhnnn… y-your….hnnn… so….uhhnn…tight! I…uhnnn…hnnn…f-fuck… I…d-don’t….uhnn… th-think….I can…. uhnnn…” Draco moaned as he suddenly realized that Evan was much much tighter than any girl he had ever been in, and as such he was being driven to release much too quickly.

Draco absolutely refused to climax before Evan did. After all, he had his Malfoy pride and his famed reputation in bed to think of, and his supposed school-rival, Potter, was also watching. Therefore, there was no way he could let himself achieve release until Evan did. The question was how to do that.

Doing some quick thinking, Draco realized there wasn’t a choice. Swallowing some of his pride, though obviously not all of it, he grasped Evan’s thighs again, and forcibly pushed them open. At the same time, he pulled his hips back and freed his cock from Evan’s body.

“Nnhh! No! D-Don’t! Uhnn! Please…Uhhn…Need…More!” Evan pleaded, arching his hips up high as he fought against Draco’s grasp on his legs.

“M-Malfoy! Wh-What’re you…” Harry began protesting along with Evan as he realized that Draco had pulled out.

Though Draco was embarrassed, he figured he needn’t be too embarrassed especially since Harry would probably find himself in the same position soon enough. He quickly replied, “I’ve never…w-with another b-bloke…I d-didn’t know th-that…” he paused shakily, before continuing “It—It’s too, uhn… much, I w-won’t be able to… s-stop myself from…from coming, if—if I…keep— ”

Harry interrupted, understanding roughly what Draco was trying to tell him. “Ohhh…Ok… yeah…er… s-so… what…do you… I mean…should we… wait longer…or…?”

Struck with another brilliant idea, Draco shook his head. In a way, he was thrilled things had actually worked out this way, “No…No Har—Potter…Evan’s waited long enough…you go now…he’s incredibly… tight…so try to…to last as long as you can…we can…together we can… get him to come…”

Trying to understand what Draco was saying, Harry reiterated, “So…you want me to…to go…hmmf… in-inside of him n-now? And…And then we’ll…er…s-switch off?”

“Nnhhh…Yes…P-Potter… ex-exactly…” Draco groaned at how hot Harry’s clarification made him. Who would have thought that the idea of him and his school-enemy driving this sexy boy below them to release would be such a fucking turn-on?

Draco backed up farther away from Evan and switched places with Harry, allowing the Gryffindor to slip between Evan’s legs.

Evan’s continued cries for them to be inside of him almost made Harry forget one very important detail. “Er…M-Malfoy, that wandless spell?” he voiced aloud. He preferred Draco casting the wandless lubrication spell on him rather than searching his discarded clothes for the bottle of lubricant he had managed to procure from Seamus ahead of time.

Breathing a sigh of relief that Harry had remembered, when he himself had almost forgotten in his overly aroused haze, Draco quickly cast said wandless spell, which instantly slickened Harry’s length, though arguably they were both dripping so profusely from Evan’s sexy pleas to be fucked that it almost wasn’t even necessary at this point.

Not wasting a moment more, Harry gave a shallow thrust of his hips and penetrated Evan’s opening with his cock.

“AAAHNNN! H-Harry! UUHNNN! M-MORE! UNNN! N-NEE—” the Dark Lord shouted as he again felt himself being entered, this time by Harry. He barely even comprehended that the one he was begging for more from was his mortal enemy. He just knew that he needed more and needed it desperately. The waves of pleasure coursing through him kept him virtually completely unaware of his own actions.

Draco swallowed hard. Seeing Evan taken by Harry was so fucking sexy it was unbelievable. Of course, he wasn’t about to let Harry have _all_ the fun. Draco leaned forward to tongue the closest pink nub on Evan’s chest. He then wrapped his lips around it and sucked, angling his head to the side so that he could still look down Evan’s body and watch Harry’s length penetrate the boy’s body. Draco smirked around said nub when Evan arched his chest up into his mouth while thrusting his hips down in an effort to take more of Harry’s length inside of him.

Harry only paused long enough to prevent himself from spontaneously climaxing before ramming his hips forward until the very root of his cock was inside of Evan’s tight heat. Shaking from the effort of delaying his fast approaching release, he again paused only for a moment before pulling out and thrusting in deeper into Evan’s tight and writhing body as he began rhythmically thrusting his cock in and out of the boy.

“UUHNN! S-SLYTHERIN!....AAAAHNNN! L-LIKE THAT! UHNNN… SO…. UHNN…. SO…G-GOOD! UHNN!” Voldemort shouted and moaned as he felt Harry’s length continuously thrust into him deeper each time. Meeting each of Harry’s hard thrusts, he felt himself getting closer and closer to the release his body so craved.

Soon enough, Harry felt his release was almost imminent. He too pulled out of Evan as Draco had done earlier, and motioned for the blond to take his place.

As soon as he and Draco had switched, Harry’s hand found Evan’s length and began fisting it again, yet keeping his gaze on Draco.

While watching Harry fuck Evan earlier, Draco remembered that for the bloke who was entered, it felt even better for them if their legs weren’t wrapped around the other’s hips, but were instead thrown over their shoulders. As such, the blond lifted Evan’s legs and placed them over his shoulders. Draco then rolled his hips as hard and as deep into Evan as he could go, aiming for where he was sure the boy’s sweet-spot would be.

“AAAHHHH! UUHNNN! FUCK! AAAAHHNNN! TH-THERE! UHNNN! R-RIGHT THERE! YESSS! UHNNN…P-Please! Uhnn….A-Agai—” Voldemort screamed as Draco’s hard cock rammed straight into his prostate, sending shocks of pleasure through him and straight back to his cock.

Groaning at how hot Evan looked and sounded beneath him as he hit what he was absolutely certain had been the boy’s sweet-spot, Draco immediately pulled out before beginning to continuously thrust deeply in and out of the writhing, screaming boy, hitting that same spot each time he penetrated the boy.

“FUCK! FUCK! YES! UHHNN! TH-THAT’S IT! UUHNNNN! UHNN! F-FUCK ME! YESSS! M-MERLIN FUCK! UUHNN! SO….UHNNN…. SO CLOSE! NNHH!” the Dark Lord screamed as the boy’s hard cock kept ramming against his prostate, driving him so close to the edge of release.

Draco groaned as the boy’s insides clamped down hard on his thrusting length. It seemed he would again have to pull out to make sure Evan achieved his release before his own.

Again motioning to Harry, Draco quickly pulled out of Evan and switched places with Harry effortlessly. This time though, Draco moved behind Evan, so that his back was against the headboard and his chest and cock were pressed flush against Evan’s back. Draco then reached and took Evan’s shaft into his right hand and began moving his hand along it as he thrust his hips up shallowly against Evan’s low back, desperate to take the edge off his denied release.

Harry had taken note of Evan’s increased screams when Draco had thrown the boy’s legs over his shoulders rather than having them wrapped around his waist. He followed Draco’s example, grabbing Evan’s legs and placing one over each of his shoulders before thrusting his entire throbbing shaft into Evan’s body.

“AAHHNN! F-FUCK! UHHNN! YES! DON’T S-STOP! AAHNN! AAAHNN! F-FUCK ME! YESSS! SO CLOSE! FUCK! S-SO CLOSE! UUHNN! SO….AAHNN…. NNHH!” the Dark Lord screamed and writhed as Harry’s shaft continually struck his sweet-spot each time he thrust into him.

“UUHNNN! M-Malfoy… I…He’s…uhnn… c-clenching…Unhhmm… I…” Harry panted as he shook from the effort of holding-off his release, but with Evan clenching around his cock so tightly, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to stop this time.

Feeling a wave of arousal shoot through him at seeing Harry struggle to hold off his climax, while hearing how close Evan seemed to his own, Draco grasped Evan’s cock tighter. Draco started furiously fisting the boy’s cock in time with his thrusts before answering. “It…It’s ok…you’re…you’re new…. at this…so…so go ahead… Evan’s close…j-just… hold on a bit more…uhnn… and…make him come H-Harry…He’s t-tight… isn’t he? He’s….His in-insides are…. uhnn…cl-clenching you hard n-now… aren’t…uhnn th-they,” Draco moaned as he knew exactly what Harry was feeling.

Groaning at Draco’s words, Harry began thrusting his hips erratically in and out of Evan’s tight heat surrounding his throbbing shaft. “Uuuhnnn…F-Fuck… uhnn…D-Draco…just… uhnnn…Ev-Evan… uhnn…s’tight… uhnnn…” Harry gasped as he rapidly approached his release.

“S-SO C-CLOSE! AAHHNN! S’CLOSE! FUCK! UHHNN! YES! AAHNN! AAAHNN! SO D-DEEP! YESSS! F-FUCK! I….UUHNN! SO….UHNN! I...I’M…I’M G-GONNA… NNNHH… Y-YES…T-THERE…. I….I….NNHH…. Y-YES….AAHNN….I….I’M G-GONNA…. I…. UNNH…. AAAHHH!” Voldemort screamed as Harry’s erratically thrusting cock rammed unceasingly into his prostate and Draco’s ministration on his cock drove him over the edge into release.

“UUHNN! UHH! F-FUCK! UNNHH! E-EVAN! I….UHNNN… Y-YOU’RE…. UHNNN… C-CLENCHING….UHNNN… S’TIGHT… UHNN…F-FUCK… UHNN…. I…I….G-GONNA… UNHNN…. Y-YESSS…UHNN… I…FUCK…UHNN…. I….UHNM… AANNNHH!” Harry echoed Evan’s screams as the boy’s rhythmically clenching insides drove him to release his seed deep into Evan’s body.

Draco moaned as Evan’s writhing body in front of him continuously rubbed hard against his cock. The blond kept his hand wrapped tightly around the boy’s length as he kept fisting him into and throughout his release, pearly liquid spurting forth from its tip and pouring over Draco’s hand and the boy’s middle. As Harry achieved his own release and kept thrusting into Evan erratically, Evan’s cock instantly began re-hardening as undoubtedly Harry’s cock was still striking the boy’s prostate.

The blond’s eyes had been fixed on Harry’s body since the moment he told Harry to go ahead and come inside Evan. Draco had to cease thrusting his hips up against Evan, otherwise he would have come when he saw Harry’s body seize before erratically thrusting into Evan as he rode out his release, completing his first sexual intercourse, and thus fully losing his virginity…and Draco had born witness to it all.

As Harry’s hips came to a rest, he met Draco’s heated gaze and quickly pulled out of Evan, knowing that the blond was most certainly desperate for a long-delayed release of his own.

As soon as Harry moved out from under Evan’s legs, Draco took Harry’s place. Although his cock was screaming for release, he knew that if he could just hold out a little longer, he would be able to drive Evan to a _third_ release.

Grinning, Draco realized just exactly how he would do that. He bent Evan’s legs into the boy’s chest, and then forcefully rolled him over so the boy was kneeling on the bed. “Ev-Evan…uhnn…s-spread uhnn…spread your l-legs…” Draco ordered the boy.

Mindless again in a haze of arousal, Voldemort complied and spread his legs wide from where he knelt on the bed. He would do anything at this point to be driven again to such a powerful climax. With that one goal in his remaining conscious thoughts, the Dark Lord thrust his hips up high into the air, feeling the immediate urgent need to have a hard cock filling and thrusting into him again.

A wave of heat coursed through Draco upon seeing Evan’s upturned arse and the boy’s twitching opening, which begged to be filled. Pressing in close between the boy’s legs, Draco roughly grabbed the boy’s hips and rammed his dripping shaft deep into Evan’s entrance, hard.

“AAANNHH! UUUHNN! YES! YESSS! M-MORE! UHNNN! S’GOOD! UHNNN! S’DEEP! SO…UHNN! YESSS!” the Dark Lord screamed as he thrust his hips back onto the hard shaft impaling him even deeper than before from this position as it constantly battered his sweet-spot unceasingly.

Harry felt his cock re-harden upon seeing Draco’s borderline rough treatment of Evan, but it was obvious the latter was loving every rough moment of it. Harry reached forward and grasped Evan’s cock in his fist, helping him along to what would soon be another shattering climax as he used his other hand to do the same to his own shaft.

“UUHHNNN! F-FUCK! UUHNN!” Draco shouted as his cock thrust into the tight and now extremely wet heat. He suddenly realized that the reason Evan’s insides were so much slicker, was because Harry had poured his seed into Evan arse just moments before. This realization and the fact that his cock was surrounded by Harry’s seed, making it even hotter and wetter to thrust into, pushed Draco right before the edge. He knew he had to make Evan come, right now.

“UUHNN! NNHFFF! Uhhnnn! Ev-Evan… Y-You like me…uhnn… th-thrusting my… uhnn…. cock…d-deep… in-inside of…of y-you… uhnn…Y-You…uhnn…f-feel… my…uhn… cock… It… It’s g-good…uhn… isn’t it?…It’s…uhnn… h-hitting your…uhnn… your prostate… uhnn… isn’t it?….It feels g-good… doesn’t it?….It’s… so…uhn… hot when you…t-tell me to…uhnn… fuck….uhnn… to fuck you… So… uhn…g-good… C-Come….E-Evan….uhnn… Come for…uhmm… me…” Draco moaned in a husky voice, knowing that dirty talk would help push Evan right into orgasm. He began thrusting his cock faster and deeper inside the boy while yanking Evan’s hips towards him each time.

“AAAANNHH! AAANHHH! UUHNN! GGDDDSSS! UUUHNN! F-FUCK! UHHNN Y-YESSS! I….UHNNN! YESSS! IT’S….UHNN…. YESSS….INSIDE…. S’GOOD…HITTING MY….UHNN… S’CLOSE…UHHNN…. I….F-FUCK…I…I’M…. AHHNN….S’DEEP…. UHNN…IN-INSIDE….UHNN… I….UHN….F-FUCK… I….UUNHH….I’M…I…. UUHN… AAHNN.…. AAAHHHH!” The Dark Lord screamed as his third release hit him full-force. He bucked his hips back hard against Draco’s cock, taking it deep inside him as he rode out his climax, while Harry’s hand clenched tightly around his cock as he continued thrusting forward into his closed fist.

“UUNNHH! S’TIGHT…UHNN… EV-EVAN! UHNN… H-HARRY…IT’S…UHHN… S’TIGHT…UHHHNN… IN-INSIDES…UHNN… F-FUCK…CL-CLENCHING MY… UHHNN…F-FUCK….UHNN… I….UHN…G-GONNA… F-FUCK…UHNN… UHHNNN….. AAANNNHH!” Draco screamed as Evan’s tight arse began clenching him rhythmically, driving him right over the edge into his own release. Thrusting erratically, Draco spurted the seed of his release even deeper into Evan’s body from the position he was in, adding his own seed to that of Harry’s as it drenched Evan’s insides only moments after Harry’s did.

The feel of Evan’s hot release pouring over his hand, accompanied by Evan’s and Malfoy’s screams of pleasure pushed Harry to orgasm. Moaning Evan’s and Draco’s name…yes Draco’s given name…the Gryffindor’s hand worked his stiff shaft furiously as his second release spurted over his own hand and Evan’s left side.

As the three boys began to recover from their releases, Harry flopped down on the bed, so he lay on his back and looked up at the ceiling. Draco pulled out of the boy beneath him and immediately crawled up the bed and lay on his right side. Voldemort, after several more moments, uncurled his legs from where he had been kneeling on the bed and slowly lay on his right side from where he was sandwiched between the two boys, such that he was facing Harry.

The last thoughts that the boys had before passing-out from their _coupling_ …or _tripling_ more accurately speaking…are as follows:

Harry: Oh Fuck! That was…fucking incredible! I never knew that…that sex could be _that_ awesome! I can’t believe how…hot and…and tight it was…being inside of Evan. He is sooo fucking hot! I can’t wait to be inside of him again!...Fuck…I think… I don’t think there’s any way I can…deny… being ga—…well…being _less_ than _entirely_ ‘straight’… And Dra— Mal—…no, _Draco_ , I guess at this point…Draco was _amazing_. He was…so _good_ with Evan. And I had no freaking _idea_ he had such a hot body! When the fuck did that happen?! Was he always that sexy and I was like…what, blind? Or did my eyesight suddenly get better?

Draco: Yes…ruined for marriage… I refuse to ever give this up…ever… I don’t even care if I’m disowned and Knut-less…though… I guess I’d get a completely different and way more pleasurable kind of _Knut (Nut)_ …two different sets to be exact…if I get to keep both Evan and… _Harry_. Yes…I think at this point…I have to refer to him by his first name…after all…we just…basically had…sex together… I mean…his come was all over my cock when I was inside of Evan…that’s about as close to sex as I’ll ever get to… _Harry_. Oh fuck…but I… I wonder what it would be like to…to be inside of him too… _not_ that I would _ever_ let him know that I even _bothered_ to _wonder_ such a thing…no way…

Voldemort: …My life… as the Dark Lord…is over… There is no way…I can ever face… Harry Potter… on the battlefield… again… Oh Slytherin! Please Forgive me! … I know I was supposed to rid the Wizarding World of those vile Mudbloods and Halfbreeds… but I just… can’t ever… face him… again… I can’t even… _can’t believe_ that…Harry Potter…just…just did _that_ to me! Ohhh Slytherin! I can’t b-believe that _I_ _let_ Harry Potter do _that_ to me! And Draco too! What kind of Death Eater is he?!!! He should be helping _me_ to _kill_ Harry! _Not_ helping _Harry_ to…to…to _f-fuck_ me! Oh Slytherin...but who am I to talk? I’m the Dark Lord! _What_ was _I thinking_! What kind of _Dark Lord_ am _I_?! To allow my sworn mortal enemy to… _f_ — …to be _inside_ of me?! Oh Merlin! Speaking of them being inside of me…Oh Spirits… I can actually feel his… _their_ …hot releases inside of me…It’s…It actually feels… _good…_ It…It shouldn’t feel like that…should it? Oh! And that Libido Suppressant Potion! When I…get out of…of _this_ …I am crucio’ing Severus, and then having Nagini eat him! He is a _failure_ as a Potions Master! I _refuse_ to take all the blame! Oh! And _Dumbledore_! He’s _responsible_ for this…somehow…I know it! It’s always somehow his fault! He…He forgot to tell his Boy-Who-Lived that he has to stay celibate until marriage! HA! See I knew it! _Everything_ that’s _bad_ in my life can always be traced back to _Dumbledore_! ….Uhhnn but…fuck…their releases feel so… so good…And…And them f-fucking me…also…it all felt…so good…Slytherin…did sex always feel that good? I know that I never…b-bottomed…before… but…if I had…would it have felt that good if it had been with someone else other than… H-Harry and…Draco? …Maybe…it,…hmm…Would it be so…bad…if I…if I kept H-Harry…around… a _little bit_ longer…just in case I…find some better… _use_ … for him…? And Draco…Draco I might be able to…pardon…After all, it’s _not_ like he _knows_ who I _really_ am…and he was also so…considerate with…my body…They both were…Tch…if I wasn’t the ‘Dark Lord’…it would be incredible to have them both as…as… l-lovers…But…Dark Lords don’t have…lovers…so it’s not an issue…right? Right! Well…anyway…I guess it’s too late to completely avoid…what Nagini basically had said was inevitable…that the only ‘cure’ for…that ‘Heat’…was a ‘Successful Coupling’…and what a fucking incredible ‘Successful Coupling’ it was! Well…since we already did… _that_ …now, the ‘Heat’ I’m suffering from should cease…for the most part…so that’s…good…

These were the boys’ last thoughts as they drifted off into a sated sleep.

During the night, their bodies shifted closer together until they became inseparably linked as their limbs wrapped around each other. Although all three boys typically experienced difficulties sleeping at night, on this night, they had never slept more peacefully.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please Review!** I would love to read your comments: Something you liked or didn't like, or something you would like to have happen in the future! I always reply to the reviews I'm given! Usually I reply shortly before I upload the next chapter or immediately after I upload the next chapter! So if you would like to personally hear back from me, leave a review! Sooo... Was this what you were hoping for?! :3


	14. The Morning After

**Voldemort Goes Back To School**

**Chapter 14  
**

**The Morning After:**

Gradually gaining consciousness, Harry awoke, sometime in the morning. Before his first class…or so he hoped…

When he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Evan’s sleeping face. Suddenly, everything that had happened the night before came crashing back to him.

 _Oh Merlin! I lost my virginity last night! I slept with Evan! No, ‘we’ slept with Evan!_ Harry thought wildly to himself. He leaned up to look over Evan’s shoulder and saw Draco curled up behind the other boy. As he looked between them though, Harry felt his heart melt. He felt so…lucky, to have ended up with such…amazingly sweet (Evan), and sexy (both Evan and Draco)…hmm…well, _lovers_ , that he couldn’t help but feel a huge goofy grin break out on his face.

Draco must have somehow felt Harry’s stare, because shortly thereafter, he began to stir.

Opening his eyes and meeting Harry’s emerald ones, Draco couldn’t miss the look of pure elation on the Gryffindor’s face. As last night’s activities came back to him, it was no surprise that Draco soon found himself grinning right back at Harry, as he too looked between him and Evan, who was still sleeping peacefully.

‘Good morning,’ Harry mouthed silently to Draco.

‘Same,’ Draco mouthed silently back.

‘Do you know what time it is?’ Harry mouthed again to Draco, pointing at his wrist for emphasis, hoping the ‘aristocratic pureblood’ would understand the concept of a _lowly_ wristwatch.

Draco quirked an eyebrow. ‘Just “require” the time,’ he mouthed back as he made air-quotation marks around the word ‘require’.

‘Oh,’ was Harry’s reply, before his forehead crinkled in concentration.

A floating clock, ironically fashioned in the standard Muggle school clock manner, conveniently appeared over Evan’s body, showing that it was 7:23am.

Harry and Draco both inwardly groaned, knowing that they didn’t have a whole lot more time to spend together before they had to get to class.

It would have been ideal to seduce Evan on a Friday or Saturday night, but in order to lure Evan to the room on the pretense of ‘studying’, they both knew they had to make their move on a _Sunday_ night. Any other weekday, they would have been busy with schoolwork. Besides, claiming to need help on a Friday or Saturday night would have looked suspicious, because come on, no one except _Hermione Granger_ would get started on her homework _that_ early over the weekend! And of course, they couldn’t ‘do anything’ during the day on Sunday, because they honestly _did_ have to do their schoolwork before Monday’s classes!

Draco also wondered whether anyone had noticed their absence the night before.

 _Well…if they didn’t notice our absence before this point, they definitely will if we all don’t show up to breakfast…_ Draco thought wryly to himself. Obviously, he was not ready to have it revealed to the whole school that 1. He was…having…sex…with… another bloke… and 2. Tag-teaming said bloke with… _thee_ Harry Potter. Thus, Draco decided that they all would have to get up and go down to the Great Hall for breakfast, on time…and, to especially arrive… _separately_ so as not to arouse suspicion.

Of course, this was easier said than done.

As soon as Draco began to sit up, he realized that he had… ‘a little problem’. And even worse, said ‘little problem’ was being gripped in the crevasse between Evan’s warm thighs. Trying to sit up had resulted in a delicious friction against his morning erection.

Draco gasped as he instinctively arched back against Evan. Searching for control, he forced himself to stop moving and focused on steadying his breathing. He didn’t want to wake Evan just yet, especially not after such a… _wild_ …night. If it _was_ Evan’s ‘first time’, he would undoubtedly be sore, and even if it _wasn’t_ his ‘first time’…well, with the way they had switched off last night…Evan would likely _still_ be sore. Either way, Draco didn’t want to risk hurting Evan by doing something that would push the boy into having sex again _so soon_.

Harry swallowed hard upon hearing and seeing Draco gasp and arch into Evan. It wasn’t difficult to figure out what the blond’s ‘problem’ was. Harry also realized that he himself was becoming hard. He too didn’t want to wake Evan, so he did some quick, and…borderline rash…so-called ‘Gryffindor thinking’.

Taking a deep breath, Harry slid out from beneath the covers, _covers_ that had appeared at some point during the night, courtesy of the ‘Room of _Requirement_ ’. He was still naked, of course, when he made his way over to Draco’s side of the bed.

Draco wasn’t sure _exactly_ what to expect, but seeing Harry’s erect shaft as the boy came over made his pulse race. He twisted his head to watch Harry approach while doing his best to keep his lower body still.

Harry met the blond’s gaze and held it for a moment before using his left hand to peel the covers away from Draco, while still leaving them in place over Evan.

Not hearing any objections from the blond other than a slight hitch of breath, Harry then climbed onto the bed, kneeling behind Draco who was still lying on his side where he remained pressed up against Evan.

Trying not to move Draco too much, Harry did his best to slip his arms around the blond’s waist.

“Pot—Harry! Wh-What are you doing?” Draco hissed under his breath, shocked that Harry would take such liberties with him…even in spite of what they _did_ last night.

“Shh. Trust me,” Harry whispered into the blond’s ear.

When Draco didn’t protest further, Harry proceeded to pull him backwards, away from Evan. Harry then extricated his arms from the blond’s waist and used his right hand to push gently on Draco’s shoulder until he was lying flat against the bed.

Hesitating only a moment longer, he whispered further to Draco, “Tell me if you want to stop.”

“Wha—” Draco started to say, but cut himself off when Harry swung one knee over his middle, straddling him and causing their hard shafts to rub against each other.

“Mmfff!” Draco moaned before he brought one hand up to press against his mouth, muffling the sound that escaped him.

Not hearing any _objections_ , Harry wrapped his hand around both their lengths and started stroking them in a slow, torturous rhythm while shifting his hips down against Draco on each stroke.

“H-Harry…” Draco pleaded softly after having removed his hand from over his mouth. Not able to take Harry’s teasing pace any more, he grasped the boy’s hips with both hands, pulling the Gryffindor down more forcefully against himself, while thrusting his hips up at the same time.

As they neared their peaks, the mattress increasingly rocked more and more violently beneath them.

It was this movement that roused Voldemort from his peaceful slumber. As soon as he opened his eyes, he became confused when he didn’t recognize the… _décor_ …in front of him... floating heart-shaped red candles included.

Then the memory of what _had_ happened _last night_ came crashing back to him, like a giant troll’s club to the head. _Oh Slytherin’s Bollocks! No! No, no, no, no, no! Please, please let that all have just been a nightmare! Please just let it have been a new curse hatched by that Mudblood-loving fool, Dumbledore, to make me go insane! Anything! Anything other than… than...... Oh Slytherin! Please let that shifting behind me now just be Nagini swallowing and digesting Wormtail!_

But when the bed continued rocking, and when he took in the breathy moans and groans behind him, Voldemort was certain that there was _no way_ that _that_ could be Nagini…or _anyone else_ besides…the _expected_ Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.

Resigned to the inevitable truth, the Dark Lord slowly rolled over on his other side, wincing slightly at the pain he felt in his…backside… although, shockingly enough to him, it wasn’t an _entirely unpleasant_ feeling, especially since he had woken up pleasurably ‘hard’.

Voldemort was not surprised to see the ‘Savior of the Light’ and the ‘recent Death Eater Initiate’…both of whom had been acting extraordinarily ‘out of character’… at least, from the _stereotypical_ Wizarding World’s point of view.

 _No one but Nagini…and myself…would ever believe this was all happening..._ The Dark Lord thought to himself in awe. He felt his length harden even more at seeing Harry thrusting his hips down against Draco as the blond thrust up while pulling Harry’s hips down harder against himself.

Seeing that both boys were oblivious to him, Voldemort couldn’t help but take his hand and wrap it around his now throbbing shaft, trying to seek some relief as the scene in front of him sent bolts of pleasure straight to his cock.

When Voldemort unintentionally let out a groan, Harry and Draco realized that Evan was awake…

* * *

 

Thanks for reading! Please Review! I would love to read your comments: Something you liked or didn't like, or something you would like to have happen in the future! I always reply to the reviews I'm given! Usually I reply shortly before I upload the next chapter or immediately after I upload the next chapter! So if you would like to personally hear back from me, leave a review! XD


	15. The Morning After, Continued

**Voldemort Goes Back To School**

**Chapter 15**

**The Morning After, Continued**

Although both boys had brought themselves almost to the very edge of orgasm, the moan from the boy they had just had sex with the night before cut through their pleasurable hazes. Pausing, they turned to look at Evan.

Knowing that he was blushing, though he would _never_ admit it, Voldemort gasped out as he continued getting himself off, “Uhnn…D-Don’t s-stop! K-Keep…uhnn… going!”

Harry _desperately_ wanted to obey Evan’s _hot_ demands. However, he was _not_ willing to keep his hands off said now-awake boy. Therefore, with his right hand resuming his activities with Draco, his left yanked the covers off of Evan’s middle. He then grabbed Evan’s wrist and pulled the attached _hand_ off of its ‘ _job_ ’.

“Nnhh, No!” Voldemort began to protest, but stopped and moaned instead when Harry’s hand replaced his own and resumed fisting his cock.

“Ahhnn! H-Harry!” The Dark Lord gasped, thrusting his hips forward into Harry’s closed fist.

Not wanting to be left out, Draco released Harry’s hip, his right hand joining Harry’s in stroking Evan’s shaft side-by-side.

It wasn’t long before Draco found himself edging back toward his release as Harry continued moving against him. “Nnnhh, H-Harry…Unnhh…I…I’m…”

Grinning down at Draco, Harry decided to wring some more moans from him. He thrust down harder against Draco while moving the thumb of his hand presently grasping both their lengths over the blond’s tip and pressed the pad of his thumb against Draco’s slit in several quick successions.

“Nnuhh! Uunnhh! H-Harry! Uhhnn! I-If y-you… I…Uhnnn… I’m g-gonna… Har— I… Uhnn…. Nnhhu…Aaannhhh! Draco keened as he arched off the bed, pouring his release over Harry’s hand and cock.

Incredibly turned on by the feel of Draco’s warm emission coating his cock and hand, making both even more slippery, Harry too was pushed to the edge of climax, “Nhhh… I…D-Draco… s’hot… I’m…Nhhh… Unnhh!”

As Harry reached his release, his left hand tightened reflexively around Voldemort’s cock. “Ahnn! Har—” The Dark Lord moaned as he thrust his hips forward erratically into the boy’s tightly closed fist, “H-Harry! I… I’m…Uhnn…Aaahnnn!” Voldemort shouted as his climax hit him.

After feeling Harry’s hand slacken and pull away, the Dark Lord rolled onto his back. Panting hard and basking in post-orgasmic bliss, he stared at the ceiling while wondering how he had ever gotten himself into his present _situation_.

Said ‘situation’ was absolutely horrific and entirely _forbidden_ for the ‘Dark Lord’. _If_ the ‘Dark Lord’ was to take a…lover…or _lovers…_ or something _similar to…‘lovers’_ , he knew that he _should_ have chosen ones befitting him, meaning, ones who were unerringly loyal and of high rank. And yet, doing these forbidden ‘activities’ with these two boys, when one boy was technically the lowest in rank amongst his followers since he was the most recent initiate, while the other boy had been his mortal enemy ever since even before the boy’s birth, made ‘doing so’ even more dangerously sweet.

However, not only had he ended up with two of the most unlikely of lov—

_Slytherin’s Arse Shite! Fine! Just… Fine! I’ll just call them...‘l-lovers’… for now… until I kill at least one of them!_ Voldemort bemoaned to himself silently.

Getting back to his trail of thought _prior to_ his mental trip-up over the word ‘lovers’, _not only_ had he ended up with the two most unlikely _lovers_ , he had also let them… _dominate_ him. And what a domination _that_ had been.

Voldemort felt his breath hitch as he recalled how incredible it had felt, when both of them had thrust deep inside of him and how he had never wanted them to stop. But of course, he remembered that Harry and Draco had not been able to resist reaching climax inside the tight heat he now knew lay between his thighs when they had both filled him with their own pearly release. Even now, he still silently acknowledged that at some level, a part of him still craved to feel that way again.

_Oh, Slytherin! I think…I think their releases are…still…still inside of…me,_ Voldemort realized as he felt a wave of heat pass through him. Moving one hand to his belly, he placed it where he imagined the boys’ seed still resided.

While Voldemort was absorbed with such conflicting, yet arousing thoughts, Harry, who had partially slumped over Draco, didn’t want to risk totally crushing the blond. As a result, he rolled onto the other side of Draco…where the sheets weren’t so… _wet_.

Getting his breath back first, Draco finally remembered something and turned his head toward Evan. “Evan, how…um… How are you… _feeling_ now?” Was his somewhat subtle attempt to ask how Evan’s _arse_ was feeling after having been thoroughly _fucked_ and _filled_.

Voldemort flushed. He _clearly_ understood what Draco had meant, considering his own current thoughts on _that_ matter. Shifting slightly, he quickly discovered that he was _a bit_ …sore… a fact which would probably make itself known more if he were to get up and try to walk… _if_ he were even _capable_ of walking after all of… _that_. However, since a Dark Lord would _never_ admit to being in _any_ kind of _pain_ , ever, Voldemort _almost_ imperceptibly ground out through clenched teeth, two words: “ _Perfectly… Fiiiine_.”

Draco bit his lip, trying to stifle a laugh. Although he adored how he and Harry could turn Evan into an irresistibly mindless puddle of needy lust, even he had to admit that he had missed this boy’s more harsh and even dangerous attitude, one which must have been good enough… _or more accurately, bad enough_ …to have prompted the Dark Lord himself to make Evan a Death Eater and even further to appoint him the task of killing Harry Potter.

When Draco deduced this last part, he immediately stopped laughing as he _truly_ began to comprehend the situation that he himself had helped to…‘facilitate’. _Oh Merlin! Please…Please don’t let Evan kill me! Oh Slytherin! What was I thinking?! I just…helped Harry Potter t-to…to fuck him! Evan, the one who is an unmarked Death Eater and who is supposed to…to kill Harry! I…I am in…so much… trouble…_

Swallowing hard, Draco quickly remembered that there had been a point to the question he had just posed to Evan…one that, hopefully, would lessen any…punishment…that Evan would likely bring down upon him, once Harry wasn’t present…or _alive_ …anymore.

Figuring of course that as a trained Death Eater, Evan wouldn’t admit to being in any pain, Draco nevertheless hoisted himself up and off the bed. He searched through his discarded robes that had been left lying on the floor from last night. Finding the vial he was looking for and feeling relieved that he had at least thought _beforehand_ to snatch such a potion from the Hospital Wing, he brought it over to Evan’s side of the bed.

Holding out the vial, Draco stuttered out, “H-Here… I…I k-know your n-not…um…in… in any…p-pain… b-but…y-you know…j-just… in case…I mean… w-well…y-yeah… j-just in case…”

Voldemort merely raised an eyebrow at the ‘surprise potion’ the blond was holding out to him. For obvious reasons…particularly those of _last night_ …he made absolutely _no_ move to take said unknown potion from Draco. After all, a Dark Lord _never_ accepts unknown gifts of any kind…ever… But of course, he had _once_ broken this rule…since he had accepted the truth of an unknown prophecy not too long ago…and what a _disaster_ that had _continually_ turned out to be!

When Evan continued to stare at him without taking the vial, Draco further clarified. “I-It’s a…an anti-pain potion…um…w-with…u-um… ant-anti-inflammation…p-properties.” The blond realized how ridiculous he must sound stuttering and all, certain that his austere Malfoy ancestors were rolling in their crypts because of it, but he couldn’t help it! He really _didn’t_ know _what_ he had been thinking…before… _all that_ …especially because Evan had already cast the Cruciatus curse on him after what had been a _mere_ bit of _foreplay_ with Harry that one time… He dreaded what other horrifying Dark Curses Evan would inflict on him now that the Unmarked Death Eater _knew_ that he had _intentionally_ helped that _same_ boy _fuck him up the arse_!

_I’m so dead!_ Draco thought to himself in terror. His outstretched hand began to shake as his panicked mind concocted vivid images of the unnatural green glow of the killing curse hurtling towards him from the apex of Evan’s wand.

On further grave reflection, Draco modified his own opinion about his anticipated excruciatingly painful encounter with Evan. _No! I’m worse than dead! I’ll probably be wishing to be dead…long before Evan has even inflicted the first five minutes of dark curses upon me!_

Not quite certain whether the blond’s shaky voice was a result of embarrassment, fear, or both, Voldemort decided that it would still benefit him to take the potion Draco offered. Obviously, he didn’t _really_ _care_ whether Draco feared him as ‘Evan’ or not…he was the Dark Lord after all! He _reveled_ in the fear others felt when merely _standing_ in his presence…or when merely even _contemplating_ his existence! And now that he thought of it…some punishment _should_ be in order in the _near_ future…considering that Draco had _known_ about his task to kill Harry _before_ conspiring with said boy to…seduce him.

Deciding to have a bit of _overdue_ evil pleasure at Draco’s expense, Voldemort’s mouth twisted in a feral grin. He took the potion from Draco while reaching out with his other hand to grasp Draco’s arm where the Dark Mark still remained under the Glamour charm **.**

“Well… Just. In. Case. Then.” Voldemort replied in clipped threatening syllables as his thumb firmly and _unmistakably_ rubbed the length of Draco’s _Marked_ arm.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please Review! I would love to read your comments: Something you liked or didn't like, or something you would like to have happen in the future! I always reply to the reviews I'm given! Usually I reply shortly before I upload the next chapter or immediately after I upload the next chapter! So if you would like to personally hear back from me, leave a review! XD

I'm so sorry it's been a while since I updated! So here's 2 chapters (Ch. 14 and Ch. 15), posted back-to-back! I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know! 


	16. Ch. 16: Consequences of Messing with an Unmarked Death Eater?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slash! This story replaces the Half-Blood Prince: What happens if Voldemort disguises himself as a transfer student to gain access to Hogwarts in order to kill Harry Potter personally? Well, I'll give you a hint: It leads to consequences that not even Dumbledore foresaw! This story has a very original plot that has not ever been seen before. Yes, really. Light!Harry.

**Author's Note:** I'm very sorry it took me quite this long to update! Please enjoy!

* * *

 

**[End of Ch. 15]:**

Deciding to have a bit of evilly perverse pleasure at Draco’s expense, Voldemort’s mouth broke out into a feral grin. The Dark Lord extended his right hand to take the potion from Draco while reaching out with his other hand to grasp Draco’s arm where the Dark Mark remained concealed.

“Well… Just. In. Case. Then.” Voldemort replied in clipped threatening syllables as his thumb firmly and _unmistakably_ rubbed against the length of Draco’s arm where the Dark Mark lay.

 

****

**Voldemort Goes Back To School**

**Chapter 16:**

**The Consequences of Messing with an Unmarked Death Eater?:**

Draco felt himself turn pale. He forgot to breathe at Evan’s not so subtle threat. As soon as Evan released his arm, Draco staggered back towards the other side of the bed, where their robes still lay on the floor. He was practically hyperventilating.

Trembling and praying to anyone who would listen that Evan wouldn’t curse him … _badly_ …he picked up Evan’s robes and placed them on the bed closest to the boy.

Maybe helping Evan would make his…seemingly inevitable punishment…less… _excruciating?_ Hoping to delay said punishment, Draco then _slowly_ handed Harry his robes before finally picking up his own robes and began putting them on even slower.

While Draco was dealing with the robes, Voldemort examined the potion more closely. After checking the potion’s color, and after uncorking the vial and then sniffing lightly to make sure the basic ingredients of an anti-pain anti-inflammation potion were present, and after making sure there were no additional smells of unknown ingredients, did he _trust_ that this potion was indeed what Draco had claimed it to be.

Tilting his head back, Voldemort downed the potion in two gulps.

Harry didn’t quite know what to make of the other two boys’ behavior _._ Draco had been pretty confident and cool up until now…well, other than the times he had been incoherent, aroused and begging. However, now he seemed either very embarrassed, or …nervous…about something.

From where he lay, Harry couldn’t see Evan’s expression when Draco handed him the potion, so he was uncertain as to the cause of Draco’s…inconsistent behavior.

 _Hmm, maybe it’s a Slytherin…thing,_ Harry thought to himself. _Maybe there’s some Slytherin rule: Thou shalt not sleep with a Gryffindor. Or…something…But Evan just transferred here, so…it’s not like he’d know all those bizarre Slytherin rules yet…right?_

Harry also didn’t know what to make of Evan’s almost…paranoid scrutiny of the potion Draco had so _kindly_ provided for him.

 _Hmm, and maybe people from Durmstrang are just…a bit…‘high-strung’_. Harry generously substituted for ‘paranoid’. _After all, there’s no reason why Evan would think someone would try to slip him something…harmful, now is there? Oh...wait…_ Harry amended, as he remembered that he and Draco might have been less than 100% honest with their intentions towards Evan when they had somewhat…er…lured the boy to the Room of Requirement in the first place… _Oh, then, well…oops…Ok then, I guess Evan’s, er, extra vigilance is…called for. I’m sure Mad-eye Moody would be proud…if nothing else._

Shrugging it all off, Harry thought that maybe he’d just double check and ask Draco about it all later when they were alone…whenever that would be. For now, he dressed back in his robes after casting a quick Scourgify on himself, because at this point, the three of them had all gotten quite… _sticky._

Instantly feeling the effects of the potion, Voldemort too cast Scourgify on both himself and on his robes, before getting dressed. While thus occupied, he began to realize a couple of important things: 1. He was no longer suffering from his previous completely _mindless_ sexual haze, since he had been able to give the boys a direct order that didn’t involve them doing more ‘stuff’ to him, and 2. He was quickly becoming hard again, and that merely achieving release by Harry’s and Draco’s hands wasn’t enough to satisfy his sexual urges.

Based on what the Dark Lord understood from Nagini, those urges were supposed to have been alleviated for the most part, since he had engaged in a ‘successful coupling’ with Harry and Draco.

 _Hmm, perhaps there is a normal delay between a ‘successful coupling’ and the complete cessation of such urges_ , Voldemort reasoned to himself.

Not wanting to alert Harry or Draco to his predicament, because he was certain those urges would _soon_ cease, and because they needed to get down for breakfast, Voldemort made sure to cover himself with part of the covers as he dressed.

The other two didn’t notice ‘Evan’ covering himself as they were wrapped up in their own thoughts.

Draco finished dressing first. He then glanced at the clock and realized within the next few minutes, their peers would begin filtering into the Great Hall. Taking a deep breath, he pulled himself together before turning to Harry and Evan.

“Alright, we really need to go. Now. I’m sure neither of you want to risk anyone finding out about…um… _last night_ …or about, um… _us_ …in general. So we need to head out now and enter the Great Hall. Separately,” Draco emphasized.

Harry too glanced back at the clock and inwardly groaned, not wanting to leave Evan and yes, _even Draco_ , just yet. Knowing they didn’t have a choice, he turned to Evan who was still sitting on the bed.

Feeling that he should say something meaningful in parting, Harry blurted out the first thing he could think of. “You’ll…be ok?” He part stated and part questioned, awkwardly referring not only to how Evan was feeling _physically_ but also _emotionally_ as well after having just had a wild and crazy night of sex. He now wondered if last night had been Evan’s ‘first time’ too.

Voldemort stared at the Wizarding World’s Savior, feeling a variety of opposing emotions, ranging from shock to pleasure to anger to…dare he say it…some form of what could possibly be considered… _happiness_?

 _No! It’s merely a sense of contentment… No! Not even contentment! It’s…It’s… confusion! Yes! I’m confused… I’m… No! No! No! I’m not confused! I know…exactly what I’m doing! I…I have a task! Yes! A task! The task to kill Harry Potter! With my plan! My plan, which…requires me to…keep up appearances…until…until these…bizarre… urges… completely subside! Yes! That’s it!_ The Dark Lord reminded himself, before he remembered that he still had to answer Harry’s question. “Of course,” he replied. After a brief pause, he also remembered to smile too, though _almost_ belatedly so.

“Ok…that’s…good…yeah…that’s good,” Harry replied, nodding. He licked his lips before he continued in a rush, “I, I really had…an amazing time…you know…last night, and…er, this morning and all, and…well…I th-think you were…er, a bit d-distracted last night…so, I’m…er, n-not sure that y-you…heard, wh-what I had said...about…er, about me being…being a…a…er…a v-virgin! …S-So I just…I just wanted to say… er…th-thank you…yeah, thanks!”.

Voldemort became stone still in absolute disbelief. _…H-Harry Potter… was a… virgin… last night?! A virgin?! …Virgin! ...A Virgin did…that…to me?! …I…I let a virgin do that…to me?! I let a virgin take…my…my…my…arse…virginity! Which…Which as a Dark Lord I… should Never have even…Lost… in the first place! …I…don’t… I don’t deserve…my title as a ‘Dark Lord’…anymore… I don’t… I… No! No! I, I’m still the Dark Lord! I still deserve my title! It was I who opened the Chamber of Secrets! It was I who created the Death Eaters! It was I who achieved Immortality by successfully creating my many Horcruxes! It was I who killed… Well… It **will** be I who **will** kill Harry Potter! … There is absolutely no one …except Nagini… who knows who I, as Evan, **really** am! And it’s not like she is going to…tell anyone about it! Therefore! I am still rightfully the Dark Lord! I… I can get through this… This is just…just… an… unfortunate… development! I can get past this! I **will** get past this! I’m immortal! I’ll be alive and powerful **long** after Harry Potter’s bones become **dust**! I can overcome—_

After his confession, Harry felt lightheaded and yet also felt like he was on a sugar-high, at the exact same time! So, when Evan didn’t respond, he leaned forward and captured the boy’s lips in a kiss. It was a one-sided open-mouthed kiss, since Evan’s lips were still _sealed_ … But Harry intended to change that.

Harry proceeded to trace his tongue along the bottom of Evan’s lip before taking said lip into his mouth and sucking lightly.

Voldemort obviously hadn’t been expecting Harry’s quick…‘ _attack’_ , especially not during the conclusion of his own mental ‘Dark Lord’ tirade. Thus, said ‘attack’ and its accompanying pleasurable ‘effects’, completely derailed the Dark Lord’s _present_ trail of thought.

“Mmfff, Har—” Voldemort moaned between now partially parted lips, before he was cut off by the Gryffindor’s mouth sealing over his.

Harry fervently pressed his tongue inside Evan’s opened mouth and slid his tongue enticingly along the other boy’s. When he was rewarded with another moan, he reached up to place one hand on Evan’s shoulder while the other found its way around the boy’s hip.

Draco noted that Evan had neither confirmed nor denied whether he himself had been a virgin too last night. Apparently, Harry had chosen not to pry into that _much debated_ detail, one which Draco still thought would have been _ideal_ to know _that_ prior to…‘doing the deed’.

Nevertheless, he and Harry had planned this whole… ‘set up’ with the idea that Evan _might_ be a virgin… at least in relation to his… _arse_ … But the floating heart-shaped candles had been _entirely_ Harry’s idea! And they were red! _Gryffindor_ red! Not that Draco was suggesting making said heart-shaped candles _Slytherin_ _green_! No, of course not! He’d be forevermore disowned and harassed by the entire House of Slytherin… assuming that they ever found out… but they never would… Furthermore, he hadn’t _actually_ made any of the candles ‘Slytherin green’, so it wasn’t even an issue! Why was he even thinking about this right now?

Focusing his full attention on the delicious scene in front of him, Draco realized that he never got tired of watching these two boys together. However, one more glance at the clock had him clearing his throat to gain their attention.

Harry was the first to pull back. Panting, he rested his head on the back of his hand that lay on Evan’s shoulder and turned his head, placing a small kiss on Evan’s neck before whining, “Nooo, I don’t want to go yet…”

Grateful to fall back into old habits, rather than the stuttering mess he had been moments ago, Draco replied a bit acerbically, “Tough, Potter! We all have to do things we don’t want to do. Right now we need to eat, and then get to class, and most of all, not tip anyone off as to what we were _doing_ last night. So get up, and get going!”

Letting out a muffled protest into Evan’s shoulder one last time, Harry extricated himself from around the boy and slid off the bed.

Mortified that he had once again let someone so… ‘ _innocent’_ overcome his own supposed ‘ _experience’_ , Voldemort followed right behind Harry… doing his best to _mentally_ retrace his steps. At the same time, he made sure his robes lay over his…‘middle’…after all, he couldn’t let either boy know that he was _still_ hard, right?

 _Otherwise, they might… want to go for… ‘another round’…_ The Dark Lord thought to himself. He subsequently felt his breath hitch as all the blood in his body raced south at the thought of feeling Harry and Draco moving inside of him again.

 _No! I won’t ever let that happen! …Never **again** , I mean! _Voldemort vowed to himself. To further strengthen his resolve, he sent silent thanks to Slytherin and Merlin that this… shocking… _supposedly_ horrific… ‘ _encounter’,_ would soon end and prayed that such ‘ _encounters’_ would _stay_ ended.

Saying what he had to Evan had been a bit awkward, but now that Harry was facing Draco, he was at a bit of a loss for words. He felt that he had a Hogwarts-a-History worth to say, and yet, he couldn’t quite figure out which words to Accio from its vastness.

When the blond arched an eyebrow at him, no doubt wondering why he was still standing there, Harry opened his mouth to tell Draco how he felt. He _hoped_ the right words would come out. “Er…Mal—No, er, Draco,” he emphasized, refusing to fall into ‘old habits’ even though Draco had lapsed earlier. “Draco…last night…er…last night was…a-amazing, and…er…I just…w-wanted you to…know that, I’m…hah…strangely enough…I’m happy that…it was _you_ …here…with, er…Evan and I…so, y-yeah…I just… wanted to l-let you…know…” Harry trailed off, before summoning up his famous Gryffindor courage.

With just a bit of awkwardness, Harry leaned forward and wrapped one arm around Draco’s shoulders, giving a light squeeze. He figured he could more or less get away with that…at this point…but anything more, like a…kiss…would probably cause the quick-tempered blond to have a fit.

At first, Draco was puzzled, then stunned when he realized that Harry was trying to give him a kind of semi-hug. Trying not to stand too stiffly in Harry’s embrace, Draco too lifted one arm…but couldn’t quite find it within himself to be all…touchy feely with… _thee_ Harry Potter…Golden Boy Savior of the Wizarding World…previously the bane of his existence, and the only downfall of the Master _he_ , Draco Malfoy, now served.

Thus, instead of embracing the Gryffindor in return, he purposely _smacked_ his hand down hard on Harry’s back, knocking the wind out of him. “Aww that’s so…sweet, Potter! If I had known that _this_ ‘sort of thing’ was all it took for us to be on ‘good’ terms, I would have d-deflowered you…in…in the middle of the En-Entrance Hall…in our f-first year!” Draco announced, tripping over the last bit, as he imagined what it would be like to really ‘deflower’ Harry. In fact, if their current situation continued to progress further, he might _actually_ get the opportunity to _do_ so…

Upon this epiphany, Draco felt himself _‘spring up’_ against Harry’s thigh… which had somehow found its way more or less between his own thighs. _No, no, no, no! Not a chance! Don’t think about it, don’t even think about it! There’s no way he would ever. I mean, he’s Harry Potter. He even r-rejected my friendship in first year! Over Weasel! He would never…He would never actually let me do…that…to him…would he? Fuck, please don’t let him have felt…that…_ Draco’s thoughts raced as he quickly pulled away his arm and stepped back from Harry, separating their lower bodies.

“Khuh…Khuh…” Harry coughed at having the air knocked clear out of his lungs, especially when he had not been expecting it. After taking a few gulps of air, he was able to process the things Draco had just said. _…Draco…w-would have…d-deflowered me in…the middle of the…Entrance Hall? In First Year! Fuck! Seriously? Is he serious? I didn’t even know what sex was back then! Fuck! Why in Merlin’s name am I even picturing this? And…fuck… I’m even getting…hard…off of that imagery…Fuck! Would I…Would I even ever actually…w-want him to…do that…to me? Fuck! I don’t think…I mean…I don’t…do I? I mean…I shouldn’t, right? It’s…It’s ‘Malfoy’… Oh Merlin! This is all so confusing…Fuck! I hope he doesn’t notice…‘anything’!_ Luckily for Harry, Draco chose just that moment to step back.

During this entire Harry-Draco exchange, Voldemort made a mental note to follow Draco’s example and use as many future pseudo embraces as possible to _abuse_ Harry Potter. After all, if he couldn’t kill Harry _just yet_ , he might as well indulge in a little _extra-curricular_ fun! Ooh, just the thought of all the possible opportunities he might have…assuming he would have his… _wits_ …about him during… _those_ sorts of…‘encounters’…made Voldemort grin in unadulterated glee. He hoped Harry wouldn’t notice, because he could hardly contain himself at such a glorious prospect!

In the awkward silence that followed, Harry rubbed the back of his neck as he looked away from Draco. Trying to think about not so sexy thoughts for the purposes of… ‘ _deflation’_ … he happened to glance at Evan and found a safe ‘change of subject’. “Er, D-Draco, aren’t you going to…er, say ‘goodbye’ to Evan…f-for the day, that is?”

Draco felt the bottom of his stomach fall out, metaphorically of course, which resulted in the immediate and near _annihilation_ of his prior ‘little problem’. On the one hand, he was still terrified by Evan’s earlier _threat_. On the other hand, Harry obviously expected him to say a proper ‘ _goodbye’_.

This left Draco with a grave dilemma, because refusing to give said _‘proper goodbye’_ , in light of all they had done, would be suspicious, so suspicious that it could possibly jeopardize Evan’s mission if Harry figured it out…

_Curse you bleeding-hearted Gryffindors and your romantic Veela dung!_

 

* * *

 

 **Thanks for reading! Please Review!** I would love to read your comments: Something you liked or didn't like, or something you would like to have happen in the future! I always reply to the reviews I'm given! Usually I reply shortly before I upload the next chapter or immediately after I upload the next chapter! So if you would like to personally hear back from me, leave a review! XD Thanks so much to everyone who has left me comments of wonderful encouragement and compliments and to those who have left Kudos!! I'm so sorry for taking so long to update! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know!


	17. Ch. 17: Threatening Consequences

**[The end of Ch. 16]** :

In the awkward silence that followed, Harry rubbed the back of his neck as he looked away from Draco. Trying to think about not so sexy thoughts for the purposes of… ‘deflation’… he happened to glance at Evan and found a safe ‘change of subject’. “Er, D-Draco, aren’t you going to…er, say ‘goodbye’ to Evan…f-for the day, that is?”  
  
Draco felt the bottom of his stomach fall out, metaphorically of course, which resulted in the immediate and near annihilation of his prior ‘little problem’. On the one hand, he was still terrified by Evan’s earlier threat. On the other hand, Harry obviously expected him to say a proper ‘goodbye’.   
  
This left Draco with a grave dilemma, because refusing to give said ‘proper goodbye’, in light of all they had done, would be suspicious, so suspicious that it could possibly jeopardize Evan’s mission if Harry figured it out…   
  
Curse you bleeding-hearted Gryffindors and your romantic Veela dung!

****

**Chapter 17 Part 1:**

**Threatening Consequences:**

“Um…Yeah, sure, Po— Harry. I just…yeah…I’ll…I’ll say…um… ‘ _goodbye’_ to… to E-Evan…” Draco purposely repeated the words slowly as he tried to think of a solution. He figured that ‘doing something’ to show ‘affection’ towards Evan was necessary in order to satisfy Harry’s supposed expectations of… normalcy… romance… or downright _Gryffindor valor_ in this case, considering that immediately following said ‘goodbye’ Draco foresaw himself being at the receiving end of an Avada Kedavra for it.

Not getting any protests from Evan, other than yet another _raised eyebrow_ and a _small smirk_ , made Draco [correctly] conclude that Evan didn’t think that he would dare _‘do anything’_ more to him, because Draco would still be scared _cockless_ by Evan’s earlier ‘ _Mark_ -rubbing threat’. As a consequence of this conclusion, something _snapped_ inside of the blond.

_You know what, it doesn’t matter that Evan is a Death Eater with a task to complete! I’m a Death Eater too! And we’re the same age! There’s no reason why I should be scared to do…stuff with him! If he doesn’t like it, he can say something! And other than mocking me this morning and generally threatening to kill Harry, there hasn’t been anything else! Therefore, Fuck It All!_

Draco grabbed Evan by both shoulders and slammed him none too gently against the wall beside the door.

Shocked beyond belief, the Dark Lord opened his mouth to…well, to say _something… more threatening…_ to the boy… But before he could, Draco lunged forward and took advantage of his parted lips.

Draco plunged his tongue deep into Evan’s mouth, tracing all crevasses and recesses. At the same time, his hands slid down from the boy’s shoulders and began caressing the rest of his body, purposely passing directly over where he knew the boy’s sensitive nipples were. Not sparing Evan any reprieve, he also fitted his right thigh between Evan’s legs and thrust forward.

When Draco heard the muffled moan and felt Evan’s hips thrust back against his thigh, he also felt the boy’s hardness pressing against him. Inflamed with the knowledge that Evan, who had just been threatening him for doing such ‘sexual things’ to him, still craved his touch, a wave of crazed arousal swept through Draco.

Without thinking further, Draco ripped Evan’s robes open, tore the button clear off the boy’s trousers, and without even bothering to fully pull down the zipper, yanked both trousers and boxers down, exposing the boy’s erect shaft.

Seeing Evan’s current state made Draco completely forget about the wandless lubrication spell. He spat into his hand before grasping said hardness and stroking up and down it forcefully. Draco was certain that this was how Evan wanted it, especially since the boy was fully hard.

“Aaahnn! D-Draco! Unnhh! D-Dra— Uhnnh! Slyth— Nnnhh!” Voldemort moaned as he thrust his hips upward on each downward stroke of Draco’s slicked hand, having been made incoherent by the _suddenness_ of Draco’s dominance.

Harry’s mouth dropped open at the scene in front of him. _Honestly_ , he had merely meant for Draco to ‘say goodbye’ before leaving! Even though he was conscious of the passing time, he sure wasn’t about to stop the hot as fuck scene in front of him.

Harry knew he was creative; he’d come up with an excuse about _why_ he was late! _Later_ of course… but for now, Harry reached down to palm himself through his trousers.

While still grasping Evan’s now dripping length, Draco shifted his hips forward again so that he could thrust his own now hard cock against Evan’s hip. “Unnhh! E-Evan! Evan, you are so… unnhh…difficult, but I… I don’t…care…ahhnn…Y-You are ssst…so… sexy… uhnn… If…If we didn’t have…hnn…to go… I would…ummf…I would f-fuck you… against this wall… right now…unnh… until y-you…s-screamed…. for m-more…” Draco gasped out as he continued thrusting against Evan, shocked at how quickly he already was to climaxing.

Wanting to make Evan come before himself, Draco quickly stuck two fingers in his mouth. Then, bringing his slickened fingers down behind Evan’s cock, Draco slowly slid them backwards until he was pressing directly against Evan’s tight pucker. When the boy jerked and moaned at the touch, Draco began circling his two fingers around that same spot.

“Ahhn! Uhnn! Y-Yes…M-Merlin! Uhnn…P-Please…D-Draco…uhnn…Please!” The Dark Lord begged as he tried parting his legs more, but found he couldn’t since his trousers were still around his calves. Struck with the solution, Voldemort bent his knees and spread his legs wide, hoping to entice the blond to shove his fingers deeper inside his entrance.

Feeling a small spurt of precum escape his cock at seeing Evan’s provocatively spread and bent legs, Draco granted Evan’s pleas and thrust both fingers deep inside the boy.

“Aaaahnnn! Y-Yes…Uhnn…More…Yesss…Dra— M-More…uhnn!” Voldemort moaned and begged. He began bending his knees up and down, helping to impale himself further on Draco’s fingers and inevitably raced towards the climax he still craved.

When Draco felt his fingers become covered in a hot slickness inside of Evan, he realized that it must be his and Harry’s releases from the night before. Upon this recognition, his grey eyes dilated. The feel of their combined seed and the sight of Evan thrusting down on his fingers provoked Draco into curling his fingers further on each inward thrust, searching for Evan’s sweet spot.

“AAHNNN! YES! UHNN! TH-THERE! UHNN…D-DRACO…DRA…I…I’M… UHNN…S’GOOD…UHNN…AHHN…YESSS…TH-THERE…I…G-GONNA…Y-YESSS… I…I’M GONNA…UHNN…NNHHH…I…I…AAAHHNN!” Voldemort keened as he came hard, spurting his release over Draco’s hand and robes.

Feeling Evan clenching hard around his fingers shoved Draco right off the edge and straight into his own release, spilling his seed into his own trousers as he moaned Evan’s name.

Possessing a bit more cognizance than either of them, Harry had at some point opened his trousers and grasped his bare cock, such that when his climax hit at about the same time Draco’s, his release spilled over his hand and onto the floor of the Room of Requirement.

Still panting from his bliss-filled climax, Draco leaned forward to whisper _very_ softly in Evan’s ear, “I want you. Even though I know who you are and what you’re really here for, I still want you. And unless you say that you don’t want me back, I will _keep_ doing these things to you, with or without Harry Potter’s help.”

For a panicked moment, or as close to panic as a Dark Lord could get, Voldemort thought that Draco had discovered his _true_ identity, as _thee_ ‘Lord Voldemort’. But then, he remembered that Draco must have been referring to the fact that he was posing as a ‘Death Eater’ while in his disguise as ‘Evan’. Voldemort’s panic was quickly replaced with another wave of arousal at Draco’s erotic threat.

Trying to steady his breath, the Dark Lord tried to find a moment of rational thought. _I can get through this…I’m slowly starting to get better… ever since the… ‘Successful Coupling’… It won’t happen again…I can resist this… Yes…I’m capable of resisting this…I…I just…I’m just not sure that…I want to…Yes, that’s it…I was **totally willing** … _

But glancing at Harry, Voldemort sighed. _But surely my urges toward… Harry… aren’t entirely willing…right? How low must I have fallen as the Dark Lord…to…to crave such things from…the enemy I’m supposed to be trying to kill? …I…I mean…the enemy that I **will** kill! _

And yet, such thoughts did not stop his body from responding to the sexual thoughts of Harry and Draco once again tag-teaming him…or either one _alone_ ‘tagging’ him.

When Draco pulled back and saw Evan’s cock beginning to re-firm, he had to remind himself that they could _not_ afford to delay leaving any longer, and that surely Evan’s…‘not so little problem’…would eventually subside. Casting a Scourgify… _again_ …on all three of them, after seeing how Harry had dealt with their most recent ‘activity’, Draco then proceeded to do his best to mend the…other damage…he had done to Evan’s robes.

Draco then strode to the door. Pausing only to make sure Harry had tucked… ‘himself’… back into his trousers, the blond yanked open the door. An insistent jerk of his head towards the now opened door had Harry and Voldemort heading out of the room.

“And remember, we have to arrive at the Great Hall, _separately_ ,” Draco again repeated, as he shut the door behind them.

 

****

**Chapter 17 Part 2:**

**Breakfast Surprises?**

**Gryff’s POV**

Thankfully no one seemed to have noticed their absence the night before. This was likely because Harry and Draco were quite known for their routine wanderings at night… for different reasons. They also had to thank the Hogwarts’ directors for providing bed-curtains for their four posters, so that no one would know if they were _actually in_ their beds or not.

When Hermione and Ron joined Harry at the Gryffindor table, he claimed he hadn’t slept well and thus came down for an early breakfast. This not being a surprise to either of them, they didn’t question him further.

Between eating and sneaking glances at the Slytherin table, Harry only vaguely noticed the Daily Prophet being delivered by the typical horde of owls.

Always interested in the news and knowledge in general, Hermione eagerly opened the Prophet. As soon as she read the headlines, she made a sound of disgust.

“Whut, Hermee?” Ron asked her through a mouthful of syrup soaked pancakes and scrambled eggs.

“What kind of sick, demented monster would do something like this?! Harry! Can you believe this?!” Hermione ground out, her hands trembling with anger.

“Huh?” Harry asked while still trying to watch Evan and Draco from where they sat all the way across the hall. He wanted to get another look at Draco’s pink tongue again.

Not noticing Harry’s distracted state, Hermione began reading one headline aloud: “‘Nineteenth St. Mungo’s Medi-Witch in the past Two Months goes Missing: Fed-up with Medi-Unions or a Plotted Conspiracy?’ Oh Harry! This’s just awful! Medi-Witches work solely to help heal people! What kind of sick monster would conspire to kidnap Medi-Witches?!”

“Whul, Hermee, i’suys cud bu fud uh wid du Medu-Unun,” Ron again said through his full mouth, trying to communicate that the reason could be problems with the Medi-Unions.

“Uch, Ron, please finish chewing and swallowing your food before speaking,” Hermione scolded him. “And I doubt that’s the case. Surely if they were just protesting the problems with Medi-Unions they wouldn’t disappear completely. They might just not show up for work, or something. Here, look, reading further, it says: ‘Medi-Witches’ family and friends have confirmed that they have not heard from any of the missing Medi-Witches since the date that each one was officially reported missing.’”

Ron shrugged, he knew he didn’t stand much of a chance changing Hermione’s mind once she got an idea in her head. What he did notice was that Harry seemed to be staring at something on the other side of the room.

Ron followed his line of sight and realized his friend’s eyes were fixed on the Slytherin table. He frowned. _It almost looks like he’s staring at Malfoy…and maybe that new bloke…What was his name again? Oh well, who cares. Just another bloody Slytherin Prat, and chummy with Ferret Face to boot._

Ron was about to ask Harry what was so interesting about the Slytherins, but just at that moment, the redhead saw Draco look up and catch Harry’s gaze. Expecting Draco to glare, smirk, or do something equally offensive, Ron was shocked when Draco turned red, the color visible even from across the room. Squinting further, Ron saw Draco nudge the new dark-haired bloke next to him and tilt his head in their direction, as though to say ‘Look that way’. When the boy complied and looked at Harry, he too had a similar reaction to Draco and quickly looked down at his plate again… only to glance up again a moment later.

 _What the bloody’ell is going on ‘round here?_ Ron thought to himself. _Why is Ferret acting so… so… nutters. And his… friend… No, probably just a ‘minion’ like those big oafs, Crabbe and Goyle. Tch… They must be planning something! Yeah, and judging from their red and guilty faces, Harry’s caught on and is already one step ahead of them! Wow, it’s a good thing that he’s the bloody Chosen One, I almost missed what those two snakes were up to._

Satisfied with his conclusion, Ron then declared, “Harry, I got your back.”

Hearing his name, Harry ripped his gaze away from the _temptation_ that was Evan and Draco, AKA the _two hot boys_ he just had a _wild night of sex_ with, to turn to look at…well… _Ron_. “Er, what Ron?”

“I got your back, Harry. Don’t worry, whatever those two prats are planning, we can take ‘em. Just let me know when and where. A’right, mate?” Ron stated again, thrilled that he and Harry would be teaming up to fight the ‘big bad snakes’, who would be cut down to size, real soon.

At first, Harry had no idea what Ron’s random statement meant, but then he realized that his friend must have come to some wildly inaccurate conclusion as to _why_ he was staring at the two Slytherins. Harry found himself not yet ready to confess the real reason for _that,_ so he tried to… come up with a story that… from a certain point of view… was _technically_ true… he supposed.

“Oh, er, yeah, Ron. Th-Thanks. That’s…that’s brilliant. Er, but you know… _only if_ they, er… try to start something first. _Bad_ , that is— I mean… Er… Well yeah, bad… right… Thanks!” Harry more or less stuttered out. Of course _if_ things went really badly with Evan and…especially Draco… and their newly formed… sorta ‘relationship’ turned sour… or more specifically… _blew up_ in his face… then what he had just said _could_ become _true_. But Ron didn’t need to know _every_ little detail…

Ron happily went back to stuffing his face with breakfast. He was a growing boy after all! And he needed his strength for the upcoming duel between Harry and The Snakes.

Hermione of course had missed this entire exchange, her head still buried in the paper and reading the same article she had read aloud to her friends just earlier. Shaking her head, she groped for her breakfast plate, picked up a scone and chewed on it as she continued reading.

****

* * *

Thanks for reading! **Please Review/Comment!** I always reply around the time I post the next chapter! I would love to hear what you think! I'm so sorry I did not update sooner! Thank you to everyone who Commented and left Kudos! I look forward to hearing what you think! 

 


End file.
